ODDfuture
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: The Midorya twins have spent their entire lives sheltering each other. Now it's time for them to grow. Can Suzuka Midorya find her place amongst her peers? (this is a Twin Midorya fic.)
1. Suzuka Midorya: Origins

"Izuku…?" Suzuka Midorya spoke quietly, rapping her knuckles against her brother's bedroom door. She could hear shuffling behind it, papers scattering and the distinct sound of feet hopping across the floor.

"J-just a sec!" Izuku stammered. "Stupid books." She heard him scowl. Suzuka rolled her eyes.

 _Typical Izuku._ Suzuka thought returning to the living room quietly. With one last look in the mirror, she adjusted her necktie, turning to where her mother stood, cleaning breakfast in the kitchen. "Mom, let me help you." Suzuka sighed, crossing to the table. Her mother, Inko Midorya, held her hand up firmly.

"No Suzuka, you'll be late for school." Inko told her. Suzuka frowned, looking back at the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Izuku burst from his bedroom door skidding down the hallway in his white socks. From across the room, Suzuka levitated the boys backpack, tossing it to him.

"Thanks, Suzu!" Izuku grinned, catching it and throwing it over his shoulder. Suzuka gave him a warm smile, turning back to her mother. Inko raised an expectant eyebrow to her.

"Go, Suzuka, I can handle some dishes. You two don't need to have a tardy on your UA resume." Inko _shooed_ her with her hands.

"Okay, but I'll do the dishes for dinner." Suzuka grinned, jogging to the front door. Reaching a hand for her backpack, it flew to her casually, and she caught it while sliding into her shoes. "Ready Izuku?" She smiled at her brother. Izuku smiled back, nodding as he opened the door for his twin. "Don't forget your shoes." Suzuka told him over her shoulder. Izuku blushed, taking a second to slide them on before following her down the hallway.

"Suzuka," Izuku started. Suzuka gave Izuku a look from the corner of her eyes, _yes?_ They said. "Do you think we could skip Kacchan today?"

"Izuku, you can't just let him bully you all the time." Suzuka told him quietly as they exited their apartment. Izuku sighed from beside her, his heart sinking as he followed her into the back alley.

"Right." Izuku sighed, seeing Katsuki Bakugou several hundred feet down the alley from them. He was leaned casually against the fence to his backyard, his face sour like always. His scowl deepened as Izuku and Suzuka met him.

"You're late, losers." Katsuki growled. Suzuka rolled her eyes at him, taking her usual place between the two boys.

"Don't want to be tardy?" She asked him airily. Katsuki glared at her, kicking a rock down the alleyway from them. It bounced off a fence with a loud bang. The irony was not lost on Suzuka that loud was how Katsuki tended to live his life.

"Do I ever?" He sneered. Suzuka contemplated his words. Despite his projections, Katsuki actually cared about his academic career, even if it was only because he wanted to get into UA.

"Sorry, Kacchan. I dropped my books on the way out." Izuku apologized.

"Should've known it was useless Deku." Katsuki told him cooly. Suzuka glared at Katsuki, earning a heated one in return.

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize to him. We aren't late." Suzuka interrupted Izuku briskly, throwing Kacchan a pointed look. Katsuki groaned, irritated.

"Here we go, we're starting early today." Katsuki whined, throwing his hands behind his head, bored. Katsuki was used to this routine. He didn't like Deku, actually he _loathed_ him, but Suzuka? That was a different story. He put up with her, except on days where she didn't let the wimp stick up for himself. "Let the trash take itself out for once Suzu-"

"I'm not trash!" Izuku shouted, catching both Suzuka and Katsuki off guard. Katsuki glared at the boy, his eyebrow twitching.

"Don't yell at me, you _damn nerd_." Katsuki sneered. His hands began to crackle with energy and Suzuka used her ability to place kinetic bubbles around them. They fizzled at the lack of oxygen, making Katsuki more angry. He screamed in rage. "Why do you _do_ that?!" Suzuka quirked her brow at Katsuki and he screamed again. "Why do you protect his useless ass? Let him save himself for once!"

"He's quirkless, Katsuki. What kind of fight would you expect from him against what you can do?" Suzuka returned. Katsuki was quiet for a second, barely missing a beat as spoke again:

"Then maybe I'll end his pathetic life and save us both from his canc-"

A loud slap rang out through the alleyway. It echoed off the the fences around them. Suzuka balled her fist, her hand stung, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let Kacchan talk about her brother like that. It took Katsuki a second to recover, but once he did his face was distorted by his rage. Izuku watched them from behind his hands, shaking nearly out of his shoes.

 _Oh shit._ He thought as the pair stared at each other. After a few seconds, Katsuki squared his shoulders at Suzuka.

"You're going to regret that one day, Suzuka. But if you want to defend his weak ass, go right ahead." Katsuki growled, shoving past Suzuka. He glared in Izuku's direction. "You're holding her back, Deku." Katsuki continued, striding past them. Suzuka watched him go, her expression unreadable. From beside her, Izuku sighed.

"You should stop antagonizing him, Suzu, especially for me." He watched sadly as Suzuka rubbed her hands together before tossing her long hair out of her face.

"He can't treat you like that, Izuku." Suzuka reasoned with her brother as she started walking again. Her eyes were focused on Katsuki's back. Once again she found herself wondering how Kacchan had become so cold to her brother. It was nearly an overnight change. As soon as his quirk developed, he began to bully Izuku. Suzuka hated it.

"But it's hurting your relationship." Izuku frowned.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who is so cruel to you?" Suzuka turned, asking her brother. Izuku shifted nervously, looking at the ground.

"Suzuka…" Izuku smiled at his sister putting a hand on her head. He could tell she was lying, putting a brave face on for him. Suzuka frowned at him, as he ruffled her hair.

"If you don't start walking we really are going to be late."

Suzuka had the unfortunate draw of being placed in the class opposite of her brother. Their wasn't very large, but it was big enough to field two third year classes. While Suzuka didn't so much mind being in a class without her brother, she would have liked it better if he didn't share a class with Kacchan. On days like these, Suzuka found it hard to concentrate, because she was afraid of the hell that Kacchan was going to put him through while she was gone.

 _You're holding her back, Deku._ Katsuki's voice rang in her head. Suzuka frowned, growing even more angry with the ash blonde. Their fight today was _bad_ even by their standards. She hadn't hit him in a _very_ long time, because the pair had come to an agreement of sorts: Katsuki would take it easier on Izuku and Suzuka would be the buffer. Today, that agreement was broken because of her. That is why today, when Suzuka found her brother jilted, sitting by the Koi pond, did she feel eternally guilty.

"Oh Izuku…" Suzuka sighed. With a deep breath, she crossed the quad to join her brother. He spared her a single glance, before dropping his head again.

"Hey, Suzu…" Izuku muttered. Suzuka frowned, staring down at the notebook that he held in his hands. Quietly, Suzuka held out her hand, gesturing for the notebook. Izuku handed it to her. "I guess Kacchan was really mad about this morning…" Suzuka frowned, clutching the notebook tightly to her chest before sighing.

It was _her_ fault that Izuku's notebook had been trashed, and for that she felt terrible. She had let her brother down in ways that she couldn't even fathom. She was angry with herself for being unable to control her temper. For a second, she dared to compare herself to Katsuki-

"Suzuka." Izuku said firmly, smiling at his sister. He tugged at her arm, and when she loosened the grip on his notebook, he snaked it from her. "It's not your fault." Izuku told her happily. He placed a hand on her head, his usual gesture of affection, before ruffling her hair. Suzuka forced a smile.

"I don't believe you, but I'll stop brooding about it…" Suzuka told him quietly. Izuku grinned at his sister depositing his notebook in his bag.

"Don't you have Judo Club to get to?" Izuku asked his sister. Suzuka made a face, one that she was certain was _not_ happy. Despite her foul expression, Izuku laughed.

"I don't really want to go." Suzuka told him honestly. Suzuka loved judo club, and she joined it at the beginning of middle school, hoping that adding Judo to her repertoire of skills would make her quirk more versatile. Unfortunately, Katsuki thought the same, and now they shared the same class.

"You can't avoid Kacchan. He still likes you." Izuku informed her. Suzuka shot him a look.

"He tolerates me." She corrected him, though today she wasn't so sure, especially not after this morning. Izuku practically read her mind.

"He wouldn't talk to you if he didn't. He'd treat you like he treats me." Suzuka frowned at her brother. He tried to cover up his pain with a smile, but it was easy for Suzuka to see through his facade. The siblings remained quiet for several seconds more before Izuku gave his sister a playful shove. "Go on, before he leaves without you. You know Mom hates when you take the train alone." Suzuka rolled her eyes at her brother, scoffing as she did.

"She acts like I'm helpless." Suzuka complained.

"Go! Now! Get out of my sight." Izuku teased her, waving her off. Suzuka pursed her lips, raising her hands in surrender before heading off towards the schools front gate. Like always, Izuku waited for her to get there before heading the opposite direction.

Suzuka stopped as she cleared the school gate, her eyes falling to the lonely ash blonde leaning against the fence wall. In all honestly, she hadn't expected him to be waiting for her after she slapped him today. Suzuka cleared her throat, catching Katsuki's attention, before crossing her arms and cocking her hips at him. Katsuki raised a bored eyebrow at her, _tch_ -ing her attitude. With a growl, he pushed himself off the wall, returning her glare and crossed arms.

"You better be ready with an apology or you can walk yourself to Judo." He hissed venomously, still sore about this morning. Suzuka only narrowed her eyes more. Katsuki waited for what felt like years for a response, only to be disappointed. He didn't mind that she was quiet, actually it was refreshing since everyone else around him seemed to be _always_ talking. It was only when she was angry with him did it bother him. Katsuki was always ready for a fight, and she was never one to give him it. Just when Katsuki thought he was going to absolutely _lose his mind_ from her _ignoring_ him, Suzuka spoke:

"You're a _jerk_." She said finally. Katsuki's eyes widened at her and he struggled to keep his mouth from falling agape.

" _What_ _._ " He growled in warning. Suzuka shook her head at him, like she was scolding him. The gesture made Katsuki feel like a child. It enraged him.

"If you're trying to make me choose, it's Izuku every time!" Suzuka raised her voice. Katsuki's eyes grew as round as saucers before his usual bad attitude returned. Her words only enraged him more.

"Why?!" Katsuki growled at her, clenching his fists. "Why, Dori, do you pick the quirkless scrub every time!" Suzuka looked at him, incredulous. She ignored the use of her childhood nickname, as it reminded her of better days when he referred to her as a pretty doll.

"He's my _brother_ , Kacchan!" Suzuka hissed, taking her pointer finger and jabbing him hard in the chest. " _That's_ why!" To her surprise, Katsuki remained silent, grabbing her finger tightly in his giant hand.

He watched her with confused eyes, eyes that searched her face for something, _anything_ , what exactly he didn't know. Suzuka returned his stare, stone faced. He couldn't fault her in her loyalty to her brother, in fact it was endearing. But _why_ did her brother have to be _him._

As long as he'd known this girl, he knew that they we're going to be together forever, feelings that we're reciprocated, until _Deku_ became _Deku_ _._ Things changed then, the warmth that had been between them slowly dwindled until all that was left was burnt charcoal. He _hated_ it, and in turn, he _hated_ Deku even more.

With a fling of his wrist, Katsuki tossed Suzuka's finger to the side. The girl didn't even flinch, which only made Katsuki's temper flare under his skin. Unlike everyone else, Suzuka wasn't afraid of him. Why would she be? He'd never hurt her a day in her life, nor would he. But she didn't know that.

"Keep your finger to yourself." He hissed, snatching from her hands her school bag. He glared at her as he slung it over his shoulder with his own bag, before walking quietly down the street. After a few seconds, he heard Suzuka trailing after him, and he dared a glance over his shoulder. She was glaring at him, clearly she wasn't finished with their conversation. Too bad for her he was.

Suzuka frowned at Katsuki's back, trying her best to make sure he could _feel_ her boring holes into him. The same thought plagued her today as it did most days. Why was Katsuki so cruel to Izuku? Why couldn't he _grow up_? If not for her then for himself? It wasn't healthy to keep those feelings tied so deep, but no matter how hard she'd tried to reach them, he just fought back. She blamed herself for it, really. She could've helped him if she'd tried harder, couldn't she have?

They had been so close as children, but now things were different. They didn't laugh together anymore. They didn't smile. By middle school, they barely saw eye to eye, but the feelings from their childhood still lingered. Why couldn't the two most important men in her life get along?

The sound of Katsuki's feet shuffling in front of her caught Suzuka's attention, and she stopped just shy of knocking him over.

"Watch where you're walking, clumsy ass!" He growled at her. He didn't know why he said it, but he was certain the frown on her face had something to do with it. She glared up at him defiant, much better. "The old hag wants you to come for dinner tonight. She says you haven't been over in a while and she's afraid you aren't eating." Katsuki smirked at Suzuka. "I told her you were eating _just fine_."

"Katsuki." Suzuka muttered earning a frown from him. She wasn't fat, both of them knew her weight was fine just another dig at her to make up for the ground he lost this morning. Katsuki looked away, and if Suzuka hadn't known better she'd say he was ashamed. She could tell he was sorry, in his own way, so she wasn't going to make him say it. Suzuka sighed. "I promised mom I'd do the dishes tonight, but if we walk home together, I'll stop in and say hello." Suzuka forced a smile. Despite them being the same person, she genuinely liked Mitsuki.

"Fine, but I'll let you give her that lame excuse." Katsuki groaned, continuing on his way.

 **Not sure why the page breaks aren't working, but here is my new story. I'm not gonna promise anything by way of updating, but I will try to be reasonable. I have a health amount of chapters already written sooooo. anyways, ya'll know the drill, reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Attack at Kendo Club

"THEY JUST CANCEL AND DON'T BOTHER USING THE SHITTY EMAIL CHAIN THEY MADE US SIGN UP FOR?" Thanks to a nearby villain attack, Suzuka and Katsuki only found out that Judo class was cancelled once they arrived. Suzuka shrugged, reading the paper with a frown. It was irritating, yes, but she felt Katsuki was blowing it out of proportion. As usual.

"Come on, if we hurry we might be able to make the next train to Aldera." Suzuka told him with a shrug.

"I'LL BLOW UP THIS WHOLE DAMN BUILDING FOR WASTING MY TIME!" Katsuki continued. Suzuka sighed, grabbing her bag from him and turning to walk away. She waved at him over her shoulder dismissively.

"Do what you want, I've got studying to do." Suzuka told him. Katsuki followed her, his blood boiling and his skin prickly. Suzuka smirked, hearing his heated footsteps on the sidewalk behind her. Again he snatched her bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"You're a damn nerd." Katsuki told her cooly. She shot him a glare. He was one to talk, mister straight A student. Suzuka said nothing and she didn't have too. "Maybe if you were smarter, , you wouldn't have to study!" Katsuki growled at her. Suzuka rolled her eyes, turning down the alleyway back towards the train station.

"Not everyone can be as great as you, Kacchan." She told him dryly. Her bullshit tone was obvious, but he chose to ignore it.

"Damn right. No one will _ever be as great as me_." He smirked at her. Again she said nothing, just gave him the same disapproving look she always did. Katsuki hated that look. "You're fucking annoying, you know that?!" He growled, rearing his foot back and kicking a 2 liter bottle as hard as he could. It bounced off the side of the alley walls, breaking open as it did. Suzuka stopped shielding herself from the spray of it's contents.

Suzuka glared at Katsuki, wiping her school uniform off as she did. She didn't get too soaked by the explosion, but it was enough for it to be irritating. Katsuki watched her cooly, his lip quirking up and to the side in a mischievous smirk. She was flustered to say the least, and Katsuki relished in it. Suzuka wanted to scream at him, but she wouldn't. It would only be self serving for him at this point.

"What the fuck." Katsuki whispered, earning another glare from Suzuka. She waited for the rest of his insult, but was surprised to find that he wasn't staring at her. Instead he was focused on something behind her. Suzuka turned, gasping as she came nearly face to face with a giant, snot looking monster. She took a step back as it groaned to life in front of her, it's eyes swivelling around until they focused in on them.

"What's this? Two new potential bodies dropped into my lap?" He sneered at them. In a flash, the snot dove for Suzuka, but she was prepared and she raised her hands above her head, creating around herself a dome of telekinetic energy, willing it to protect her from his onslaught.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me out of here, I'll kick it's ass!" Katsuki growled at her, his hands sparking and popping. Suzuka shook her head, already feeling the strain on her arms and legs from his assault. He banged against her shield viscously, making hollow thuds against the invisible field. "Let me out!"

"It's illegal to use your powers like that, Kacchan." Suzuka snapped at him, cringing as the villain banged again. She could feel it strangling her shield, trying to find a weakness as it fully enveloped them.

"YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD THIS SHIELD NOW LET ME OUT!" Katsuki raged, as he took an explosive, giant fisted swing at her shield.

"Katsuki, no!" Suzuka shouted, but it was too late. There was a sickening crack and Suzuka clutched at her chest as her heartbeat quickened painfully in her chest. Her vision blanked momentarily, before she snapped back to with a powerful clang on her shield. Her quirk was great, easy to use, easy to maintain, but the drawbacks we're painful, being physical and mental. Suzuka's relationship with telekinetic energy was personal, she could feel it in everything that she did. It was an extension of her body and that's why when her barrier was broken, it was painful to her.

Katsuki growled, pulling Suzuka closer to him as she wobbled dangerously. Her shield began to shatter around them, he could see the cracks forming in the low light. Suzuka lolled in his arms, not quite unconscious, but not fully here. Her hand was outstretched lazily in front of her, to her quickly disappearing control she had over her quirk. He'd forgotten what breaking her shield would do to her and he cursed himself as now she was useless.

The slime pulled away from them as Suzuka's shield disappeared, stirring with a chuckle before descending again. Katsuki tried to fight him off one handed, and it worked momentarily, before the snot villain regrouped. Suzuka was coming to, but by then it was too late for her to tap into the field around them. Within seconds, the villain had snatched her from Katsuki's side, tossing her to the other end of the alley, before completely enveloping Katsuki in his goo.

"I think I'll pick you, you're quirk is aggressive and strong. You'll make a nice vessel for me." The snot monster taunted him, covering his entire body. Katsuki wasn't going to go down without a fight, and his hand exploded inside of the monster, creating holes enough for him to uncover his mouth.

"GO TO HELL YOU GOOEY _BITCH_." Katsuki howled, before the monster recovered, taking back his hands and mouth. Katsuki began to panic, feeling helpless for the first time in his life, as the villain began to smother him. His eyes searched the alleyway for anything that could help him, before they settled on Suzuka, who laid several feet away, dazed.

With wild eyes, Suzuka looked around the alleyway. Her head hurt, that much was certain, but as for physical injuries, there were none aside from her aching body. Down the alleyway from her, a fire had started, no doubt from Katsuki's rash use of his quirk. _Katsuki!_ She remembered, looking for him with a panic. To her horror, the villain had him trapped inside it's body. All she could see were his deep, terrified, crimson eyes watching her.

"Katsuki!" She shouted, by now a crowd had begun to gather and they watched the scene in awe. Thankfully, two pro heroes had arrived, Backdraft and Death Arms, and the former cordoned off the civilians while Death Arms had a go at the villain.

"Are you okay?" Backdraft asked Suzuka, placing a hand on her shoulder, while the other focused on putting out the fires.

"Yes but my friend!" She sputtered. Backdraft nodded, yelling to his fellow hero. "Death Arms! There's a kid!"

"I see him!" Death Arms shouted whilst swinging at the goo. The villain tossed Death Arms back several feet, and he landed next to Suzuka and Backdraft on his feet. Hopelessly, he shook his head. "I can't get to him!"

"Then I will!" Suzuka shouted, getting to her feet. She made to run for Katsuki, only to be shoved to the side by another body. In a flash of green hair, she recognized that boy. "Izuku!" She shouted.

"Shield me, Suzu!" He shouted back to her. Suzuka recovered quickly from her shock. Focusing on the kinetic energy around her brother, and just before he reached the monster, she shielded his hands and arms up to his shoulders, like they were shovels.

"That's I'll I've got left!" She shouted to her brother, grimacing as she did. Suzuka could feel the nausea creeping upon her as her migrain got worse. She knew she couldn't let that get to her, she had to maintain his shield. Suzuka screamed in agony, she could feel her connection with the telekinetic force waning. "Izuku!"

"Detroit SMASH!" a boisterous voice came from nowhere. Suzuka cried out, her grip breaking completely as torrential winds filled the alleyway. They threatened to knock her off her feet, but she stood strong. The villain in front of them began to fall apart, piece by piece, blown away by the giant gust of wind.

The alleyway grew quiet around them, as rain began to fall from the sky above them. Suzuka sat awestruck by the change in weather, and she stared up at the sky, letting the droplets hit her face.

"I'm sure these two belong to you, young miss?" Someone asked her, his voice so deep it resonated her chest. Suzuka snapped to, looking from the sky to the giant man who'd joined her at the end of the alleyway. Her eyes widened as All Might, the Number One Pro Hero, World Symbol of Peace, grinned back at her. In his hands, he held both Katsuki and Izuku, unconscious, but okay.

"Yes." She said finally, reaching her hands out to take them. Thankfully, All Might didn't hand them to her, and instead gave them to the EMTs who had appeared from nowhere.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen." All Might told her quietly as he handed off her brother. Subconsciously, Suzuka reached out to feel his forehead, Katsuki's as well. "Tell him I said that when he wakes up." All Might asked her before turning to Death Arms and Backdraft. She watched him go, completely oblivious to the EMTs who were trying to talk to her.

 _I just met All Might._ Suzuka thought, still dazed and confused, as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

* * *

After their run in with the villain, Suzuka, Izuku and Katsuki we're held at the scene for at least an hour, being interviewed, debriefed, and medically assessed. Suzuka didn't mind it so much, she was introduced to a quirk healer who helped her sore limbs and to ease her head ache. Izuku, who hadn't been injured, stood next to her quietly while the healer helped.

"That's all I can do for now." The pro healer told Suzuka. "You're going to be wound for a while, you may not sleep tonight." He warned. Suzuka offered him a polite smile, she could already feel the extra energy in her veins.

"GET OFF ME YOU DAMN NERDS!" She heard Katsuki scream from across the alley. The EMTs began to back off the boy, who smiled at them triumphantly. His smile faded as his eyes fell to Suzuka. Once again, she was watching him with disapproval.

"- I was walking home when I saw you and Kacchan in the alleyway." Suzuka heard Izuku telling her. She turned to look at him. "I don't know why I ran out there, I just _did_ it."

"Thank you, Izuku." Suzuka smiled at him, she wondered for a second if he knew that he'd saved their lives. She was going to ask him what he'd said before she was paying attention, but Katsuki joined them in the alleyway.

"Quit looking at me like that!" He growled at Suzuka. In all honesty, he felt guilty about breaking her shield. Suzuka bit her lip, looking away from Katsuki. _Fuck_.

"You've done enough, Kacchan." Izuku told him quietly. Katsuki froze, looking at Deku with pure hatred. "You could have seriously hurt Suzuka." Izuku continued, his face still deathly serious. Suzuka put a gentle hand on his forearm, one that Katsuki sneered at before turning away.

"Fuck off!" He shouted back at the pair ferociously, before snatching his bag from the ground. Pausing, he stared down at Suzuka's bag as well, picking it up and tossing it to her. It landed on the ground, skidding towards her. Without another word, he stalked off around the corner, leaving Suzuka and Izuku alone with the EMTs.

* * *

After the twins had been cleared, they made their way back home in silence, neither of them had much to say. They'd received a call from their mother not long after the incident, she'd heard about it on the news and saw her children's faces behind the caution tape. To her surprise they were already walking home.

As they entered the alleyway behind their apartments, Suzuka's head swivelled to where they met Kacchan every morning. Izuku watched her with a sad smile, putting a hand on her head.

"Mitsuki invited you to dinner, didn't she?" Suzuka gave her brother a small smile and a nod, before gesturing to their own home.

"Let's get home, I promised mom I'd help wash dishes." Suzuka smiled.

"No, I will wash your dishes." Izuku told her. He wanted her to go. Him and Kacchan may be at odds all the time, but he could see the look in his sister's eyes when she looked at him. There was still a spark there. Suzuka shook her head furiously, but Izuku would hear none of if. Instead he turned her body towards Katsuki's backyard. "I'll tell Mom you're going to Kacchan's"

"Traitor." Suzuka smirked at him, though her eyes said something else. Izuku waved at his sister as she walked towards Katsuki's.

Suzuka could feel her chest tightening as she reached the Bakugou back gate, and with a deep breath, she pushed it open. It creaked loudly and she crossed the yard quietly, making for the backdoor. Hesitating, Suzuka thought maybe she should just go home, she had a migraine from today's events and did she really feel like dealing with his crap? That was until the door opened in front of her. Katsuki stared at her cooly, leaning against the door, bored.

"The hag made curry." He told her, pushing the door open more. Suzuka smiled at Katsuki, going to move past him to enter, when he cornered her against the door. Suzuka's eye widened, and she watched Katsuki with concern. Her cheeks flushed red, running warm as he got closer. "How's your head?" He asked her after several long seconds. Suzuka frowned at him, touching her forehead absentmindedly.

"Its been better?" She told him, unsure. Katsuki watched her for a moment more, trying his damndest not to frown. He knew that damn Deku was right. He could've seriously hurt her. That's not what he wanted. Again he opened the door.

"She's already grilled me about today, now it's your turn."


	3. Train Me Please!

The next few weeks of Suzuka's life were weird. Izuku was barely around, much to her chagrin. He always left earlier than she even woke up, and by the time she'd returned from club or cram, he was busy in his room, training. So here she sat at lunch alone, again, as Izuku used his break times to train in the gym. She didn't really know what to do without him, so the night before Suzuka had packed them both bento boxes. She made Izuku's special; she shaped his sandwich like All Might, in a desperate attempt to get him to notice her. But he hadn't.

Suzuka wondered what _exactly_ had caused the sudden shift in her brother? She knew that he wanted to go to UA, and she knew that training would be a necessity, but he'd never been so _persistent_ in his training before. Suzuka frowned, could it possibly have something to do with their run in a few weeks ago? It was after that that he began to worry so much about his training. To be fair, Suzuka was worried about that as well. She'd been so useless after her shield had gone down, what kind of hero would she be if she was a one trick pony? Maybe she should follow Izuku's lead and work on her conditioning as well? Suzuka frowned, given up on her lonely lunch, when someone sat down heavily on the other side of the bench.

"Hello, Kacchan." Suzuka sighed, placing her bento box next to her. Katsuki said nothing to her, his arms crossed across his chest. He glared out at the quad in silence, and Suzuka watched him curiously.

"Where's Deku?" He asked suddenly, catching Suzuka off guard. She thought long and hard about that question, which was obviously loaded, before giving a quick shrug.

"Training." She told him. Katsuki growled at her, turning his glare on her.

"You look pathetic sitting here by yourself." He sneered at her. Suzuka would have frowned had anyone else said that to her, but she supposed he was right. This is where her and Izuku usually ate lunch together, and now that he wasn't here, she just looked lonely. Suzuka glanced over at Katsuki, who was still glaring out into the quad. She wondered for a minute why he was here. "Well?" He growled. Suzuka hadn't realized how long they'd sat in silence until he spoke to her, irritated and impatient.

"'Well' what?" She asked him, confused. Katsuki groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked straight at her, his glare only half as intense as it was a second before.

"Are you gonna fucking eat or not?" His question caught Suzuka off guard and timidly she reached for her bento box. Had he come to sit with her so she didn't have to eat alone? Katsuki watched her every move with red, calculating eyes, satisfied when she placed her lunch in her lap and opened it. "I'm not going to be at Judo Club today. I have cram for UA." He said finally, after she was a few bites in.

"Oh." There it is, that's why he sat down. "That's okay." Suzuka said between bites. Katsuki watched her from the corner of his eyes, he swore her shoulders dropped ever so slightly, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was staring out into the quad. Katsuki hated how sad she looked, it was pitiful. Like a crated puppy.

"I'm still going to take you to club though. Make sure your dumb ass makes it." He scowled. Suzuka's lips quirked into a smile: it was a sweet gesture from him and she was going to make the most of it considering those were few and far between.

"Thank you, Kacchan." Suzuka said earnestly. Katsuki snorted at Suzuka, again turning to look out at the quad. The bench grew awkward between them and Suzuka sighed, full. She frowned at her bento, it was still half full. With confidence, Suzuka handed her bento over to Katsuki, who looked at it with a raised brow.

"I don't fucking want that." He said plainly. Only his stomach gave him away. Suzuka pursed her lips at him and with a scowl he snatched it from her hand. "Did Inko make this?" He asked, eyeing the food warily.

"Nope. That was me." Suzuka smiled, shifting in her seat so she was facing Katsuki. She swore she saw his brow raise, impressed, but it was gone too quickly.

Suzuka watched the boy eat in silence, thinking back to a few weeks ago. The run in with the sludge villain seemed to have had an _entirely_ different effect on Kacchan as it did the twins. While they had become more aware of how weak they were, Katsuki's seemed completely unaffected. Only when he'd shown remorse for destroying Suzuka's shield, did his demeanor change, and afterwards it was right back to where he started. It was in this thought process that Suzuka had an idea.

"Kacchan?" Suzuka asked quietly. Katsuki froze, looking over at Suzuka like a cat ready to pounce. "What." He said mid bite. Suzuka frowned, biting her lip. It's true. She did want to be stronger, but was she willing to ask?

"Izuku has been training a lot recently," she started slowly. Katsuki tensed, glaring at her cooly.

"I don't give a _fuck_." Katsuki told her. Suzuka shook her head, starting with Izuku probably want the smartest idea.

"I want you to condition me." She blurted out. Katsuki snorted, returning to what was left of her lunch, completely ignoring her request. Suzuka glared at him. "I'm serious. I was completely useless the other day because my physical and mental strength is so poor."

"Why would I waste my time on that?" He asked her. Suzuka frowned. She didn't know, why _would_ he train an underling? Why would he train his competition for that matter. He would have to be offered something in return to even make it worth it. Suzuka's frown quirked into a mischievous grin.

"You'd gain from it, too." She told him obviously. "Make me stronger and I make you stronger." Katsuki stared at her, his glare unchanged.

"I do my _own_ conditioning in the empty lot on A street." He scoffed at her, standing up from the bench. He tossed her bento box onto the bench next to her before placing his hands behind his head, bored. "Be at the gates on time today or I'll leave you behind." He waved dismissively, walking back towards the building, the sound of the school bell chiming faintly in the distance.

* * *

This was stupid and Suzuka knew it. She stood quietly outside of the locked gate of the empty lot, and behind the wooden panels she could hear explosions ringing out. They echoed off the empty street loudly, making Suzuka regret coming here.

 _He didn't exactly say no_. Suzuka told herself, finger on her chin. _He practically invited me here, he didn't have to tell me where he practiced._ She shook her insecurities away, pulling the gate open and sliding through.

To her surprise, the empty lot was littered with all kinds of things. There were tires stacked like fighting dummies, tires strewn around the ground for running drills. Set across the field from her were long poles with different colored tape wrapped around them to and upper body. There were obstacle courses set up from scrap wood and metal, pull up bars and even a short distance sprinting "track." Sitting in the middle of the blown out quad sat Katsuki Bakugou, igniting and extinguishing his hands repeatedly.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up or not." Katsuki told her without turning around. Suzuka barely heard him, she was too busy staring in awe at the makeshift gym around them. "I didn't realize you were slow on the uptake. Next time I'll spell it out for you-"

"Kacchan, did you make this?" Suzuka interrupted. Katsuki growled at her, he hated being interrupted.

"Yeah. And?" Suzuka looked at the boy, who still had his back turned to her. She smiled warmly at his back.

"It's impressive." She told him fondly. Katsuki stopped igniting his hands long enough to turn and look at her. With a cocky smirk he spoke.

"Fucking obviously. Did you expect anything less?" Suzuka huffed, rolling her eyes at Katsuki, as she deposited her bag next to his. Katsuki watched her walk over to him slowly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What do you want to learn?" His question caught her off guard

"What?"

"What are you, deaf? Why the fuck are you here?" He asked again, this time more annoyed. Suzuka looked at the ground, thinking long and hard about what he'd just asked her.

"I want…" She paused. "I want to be able to do more than I can now." Katsuki snorted at her and she glared at him. "I need to be stronger so that I can manipulate my quirk more effectively."

"And people in hell want ice water but _that's never gonna happen_." He told her cruelly. Suzuka glared up at him with all of the rage she had in her body. She couldn't help but feel like he thought her a joke. "Did my words upset you, Dori? Then how about if you _prove me wrong?_ " He paused. "Don't be like dumb, useless Deku."

"Katsuki…" Suzuka warned him. Katsuki ignored her.

"Well that's how you're acting. Like dumb, useless, whiny, titty baby, Deku." Katsuki sneered at her. Suzuka had heard enough.

With a growl she latched onto the kinetic energy near Katsuki, sending it hurtling towards him with an immense amount of force. It shoved the boy back several feet, but it wasn't enough to completely knock him off his absurdly high horse. As he skidded to a halt, Katsuki glared up at her with furious red eyes. Suzuka had wished she'd had enough juice to knock him off his feet.

"Pathetic. Just like Deku." Katsuki told her. He fought back the urge to rub his chest. Her blast stung, even if it wasn't enough to completely knock him over. He growled, sprinting for Suzuka.

Suzuka's eyes grew wide and she tossed another wave of energy at him. He barreled through it, jumping into the air and bring his fist down towards her. With a wave of her hands, Suzuka shielded herself, and Katsuki glanced off of her invisible fortress.

"How long can you hold that?" He wondered out loud, his voice taunting her. With a growl, he ignited his hand, crashing it headlong into her shield with a mighty thud. His assault continued, much to Suzuka's chagrin. She could practically feel each punch that landed, as they racked her body. "Fight me off! Because if you let me get to you I'm _gonna kill you!_ " Katsuki hissed.

 _He can't be serious…. Can he?_ Suzuka thought frantically, grunting with every swing. She could feel herself being physically pushed backwards. The familiar twinge of a headache formed in the back of her head. She had to get out from under him. _Can I use the shield?_ Suzuka thought, an idea forming in her head.

With a growl, Suzuka bolstered her shield, and when the timing was just perfect, she threw it at him with all her might, dissipating the shield and creating from it a blast of telekinetic energy. It caught Katsuki completely off guard, and threw him back several more feet. Unfortunately, he landed on his feet. Suzuka decided she was going to have to work on that in the future as well.

Katsuki scoffed, holding his chest. That time he could feel her vibrations in his ribs. It wasn't pleasant.

"You may have gained some ground, but it doesn't matter, because you can't conjure another shield to _save your life_!" He roared his palms catching fire. Suzuka swallowed her nausea, thinking fast as Katsuki ran for her.

 _Come on, Suzuka! You have to-_ Suzuka grinned, thinking back to how she had always squelched Katsuki and Izuku's squabbles. She knew she had just enough energy to get one more manipulation off. As Katsuki reached for her face, Suzuka warped the kinetic energy around his fist, completely burning out his hand.

Caught off guard, Katsuki left an opening for Suzuka to strike. She grabbed his wrist, using the boys own inertia against him, and tossed him over her shoulder. He landed heavily on the ground, and Suzuka released his wrist, retching on the ground where he'd leapt from.

"Huh, so you aren't as useless as Deku." Katsuki murmured, getting to his knees. He watched with an upturned nose as Suzuka wiped her mouth.

"You weren't really going to blow up my face, were you?" Suzuka paused catching her breath. She watched Katsuki's face for any kind of reassurance, but received none. Instead he got to his feet, smirking at her.

"We'll meet here on the weekends." He told her firmly. "And I swear to God if you waste my time I'll-" He paused, but couldn't come up with a threat she knew he'd follow through on. "I'll make you carry your _own damn bag_ to Judo!" He finished lamely, earning a laugh from the girl in front of him.

"Deal." Suzuka told him. Katsuki went to turn away, but Suzuka stopped him. "I promise I won't waste your time, Kacchan… Thank you." She said quietly. Katsuki ignored her, instead grabbing their bags from the ground and heading towards the gate.

* * *

If Suzuka thought her day with Katsuki was weird, it was nothing compared to when he dropped her off at home. Still woozy, Suzuka entered her apartment, closing the door slowly behind her. She entered into a full house, seeing the dining room was set for four people, three of whom we're already in attendance.

"Oh, Suzuka!" Inko smiled head of the table. "I'm glad you're home! How was judo?"

"It was fine…" Suzuka groaned, her stomach churning. It smelled like fish and wasabi. To the left of her mother sat Izuku, who smiled at his sister warmly, but across from him was another man. He was skinny, pale and wildly blonde. He'd likely be taller than Suzuka if he were standing. He studied her with calculating blue eyes, that were sunken into his sallow face. He seemed familiar, even though Suzuka knew she'd never seen this man before.

"Hi Suzu! This is Toshinori Yagi." Izuku smiled.

"Like All Might?" Suzuka blurted out. Izuku and Toshinori exchanged a pointed look, before Toshinori smiled at her nervously.

"Strikingly similar names, but no relation, I assure you. I actually don't have a quirk." He corrected Suzuka. Suzuka gave him, what she hoped, was her most genuine smile, despite belly. "I'm actually a Life Coach for Pro Heroes."

"Yagi-San will be joining us for dinner tonight." Inko told her happily. She gestured to Suzuka's place at the table, but a sudden churn in her belly cause Suzuka great pause.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yagi-San but-" Suzukia clamped her hand to her mouth as her tummy lurched once again. She took off down the hallway at breakneck speeds. Behind her, she could hear Izuku and Inko shouting after her, but she ignored them, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Izuku and his mother both shared a concerned look, while Toshinori stared down the hallway, wide eyed. They could all hear her vomiting.

"I'll go check on her." Izuku smiled at the pair weakly, standing from the table. "She probably used her quirk too much." Cautiously, he made his way to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. He didn't hear anybody inside, so he decided to try the handle, which was surprisingly unlocked. "I'm coming in." He warned, before slowly opening the door. He frowned at his sister, who was collapsed over the toilet.

"Go eat dinner, Izuku." Suzuka told him weakly. Izuku shook his head, entering the room and closing the door behind him. Izuku moved to the bathtub, sitting on the side and rubbing Suzuka's back in gentle circles. Suzuka shuddered, but she did not retch again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were having company or I wouldn't have overexerted myself."

"It's fine, Suzuka, really." Izuku laughed at his sister, shaking his head. Suzuka looked at him with a question and Izuku's eyes widened. "Oh, he's taking me on as my personal trainer. He's helping me get prepared for UAs entrance exam."

"Sounds expensive." Suzuka grimaced. Izuku chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah. H-he saw me try to save Kacchan and offered to help." Suzuka shot him a look, one that told him that she didn't believe a damn word he said, but she let it go. If Izuku didn't want to be truthful with her, she wasn't going to pry. There was no way she was ever going to believe that Yagi Toshinori was a personal trainer. "How did you get so sick? It wasn't another villain, was it?!" Izuku asked his sister, concerned. Suzuka shook her head.

"I've been training too. That's why I'm like this." Suzuka muttered. "Kacchan pushed me too hard today."

"Kacchan?!" Izuku asked. Suzuka sighed, pushing herself up from the toilet. She flushed in silence, closing the lid, and looked up at her brother quietly.

"If you came around more, you'd know that." She lied. Suzuka felt bad about it but there was no way she was missing out on this chance to brother. Izuku frowned at her, patting her head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just, my dream." Now Suzuka felt incredibly guilty. She sighed, putting her hand on her brother's.

"I know." She gave him a small smile, one that Izuku returned. "Can you tell Mom that I'm going to skip dinner tonight. I just don't feel well." Suzuka asked. Izuku nodded, standing from the tub. "Tell your friend I'm sorry, I'll meet him another time."

"It's no big deal, really, mom has invited him to dinner on Fridays." Izuku told her. "You'll get to meet him next week." Suzuka frowned at him and Izuku grinned at her. "He won't hold it against you." Izuku stood, rubbing his sister's back once more before heading for the door. From her bag there was a chime, her phones message tone:

 _Bring some Pepto tomorrow, you're gonna need it._ Katsuki's message said. Suzuka grimaced, she didn't want to train tomorrow, she knew she'd likely be sick, sore and achy all weekend.

 _You're a bastard._ She replied without thinking.

 _Yeah whatever. Get used to it_ _._ Came his blistery response.


	4. You're the worst, Katsuki!

The next several months proceeded in this way. Suzuka spent days on end without even seeing Izuku, save for weekly dinners with Yagi-san. He would text her though, which she guessed she was okay with, and on the weekend she filled her days with conditioning with Kachaan. She'd gotten much better at using her quirk more, even learning more in depth principles on what she could and couldn't do with it. Her favorite thing was creating a blast of energy that knocked back everything around it. She'd used it on Katsuki a time or two when he deserved it.

This week, Suzuka was intent on working out her quirks lifting powers, using various objects in the school yard. She'd been using the smaller ones in their combat training, much to Katsuki's chagrin, but today, today was for the bigger items. That's why Suzuka wasn't surprised when she showed up to find an old car waiting for her in the abandoned lot.

"What is that." Suzuka questioned, dropping her bag next to Katsuki's. Katsuki smirked up at her from where he was leaned against the old automobile.

"What does it look like, loser?" Katsuki snapped, earning a glare from Suzuka. She said nothing to him, but she didn't have to, Katsuki had spent years learning to interpret that look. She was calling him an asshole. "You're going to lift it, today, or you're sleeping out here."

Suzuka snorted, a sound that set Katsuki's blood on fire. He didn't understand what was so funny about what he'd just said, he was every bit as serious as a heart attack. With a huff, he pushed off the car, clearing the distance between them with five long strides.

"I don't know what the fuck you're laughing at, Dori, but I'm not joking." That shut her up nice and quick. With wide eyes she shook her head.

"You can't make me stay here!" She said incredulous. Katsuki merely shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then you aren't worth my fucking time." He hissed, leaving her where she stood in a shocked silence. Katsuki crossed the quad, heading for the makeshift Vertical Jump. Suzuka watched after him, face aghast.

"Katsuki!' She shouted, reaching out and touching him with her kinesis. That caught his attention. He turned on his heel.

"You lift that car or you don't go home." He growled at her. "And if you leave before it's lifted then you can fucking _stay_ home. Forever, whiny, tiddy baby." He hissed, running for the vertical jumping and launching himself towards it. His hand slapped the board with a tremendous slap, and he turned to Suzuka again. He raised his arms in the air, shrugging like a jerk before returning to his own conditioning.

* * *

It was times like these where Suzuka wished she had the ability to fling men into the sun. Katsuki had spent the better part of the afternoon doing his own thing, leaving Suzuka to flounder on her own. He'd stop by every once in a while, call her a whiny, tiddy baby or offer her some other form of _encouragement_ before leaving her again to her own devices. Suzuka, however was sat in the same spot she'd been all day, with a migraine the size of Shinjuku and a tummy ache to match.

She couldn't lift the damn car. Suzuka had tried everything. She'd tried meditation, she tried begging, pleading, brute strength even, but no force on either heaven nor earth was going to get her to move that car, and as the sun started to fade, Katsuki joined her once more over by the old junker. He watched Suzuka with a smug grin and crossed arms, his entire demeanor screamed _I win_.

"Well, I'm heading home for dinner." He gloated, picking up his bag. From inside he produced a throw blanket and a small airplane pillow, tossing it at her. Suzuka caught the blanket in her arms and the pillow with her quirk. Katsuki feigned impression, turning for the gate. "Later, loser." He told her, waving at her dismissively.

"You're the _worst_ teacher!" She called after him to no response. With a frustrated growl, Suzuka laid out the blanket, sitting on it, and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in them. She was so angry at Katsuki for leaving her alone here and as the night progressed her mood didn't get get any better.

The moon was high in the sky by the time she received a text. She hoped that is was Katsuki saying she could leave, but it wasn't. To her surprise it was Izuku.

 _You haven't made it home for dinner yet, are you okay?_ It read. Suzuka smiled, so many question marks, he must be worried.

 _I'm fine. Stupid Katsuki said I couldn't leave the lot until I moved this car._ She thought pausing before adding; _with my quirk_ _._ Several minutes passed, with the typing icon ever present on her screen. To her surprise, his response came when he actually joined her in the lot, the gate creaking open and closed as he entered. With him, Izuku carried a camping lantern, and a bag full of what Suzuka could only hope was food.

"I see Kacchan was kind enough to leave you a blanket." Izuku teased, joining her on the blanket she'd laid on the ground. Suzuka scowled, turning to look away from him. "I brought you some food, mom made your favorite tonight." Suzuka's ears perked up at that.

"Chicken Stir Fry Udon?" Suzuka whispered, taking the bag that her brother handed her. It smelled so good, she could not wait to eat it. With a vengeance, she fished out her chopsticks.

"So Kacchan wants you to lift a car?" Izuku asked, looking out over the lot at the old junker. "How did he even get it here?!"

"Beats me." Suzuka told him between bites. "He probably carried it here. The animal." She hissed. Izuku chuckled at her, a sound that resonated in her chest. She swallowed her food, looking up at him quietly. "No training with Yagi-san tonight?" Izuku shook his head.

"He gave me the day off." Izuku told her, his mind far away. Suzuka watched him as he thought long and hard, hand on chin. He muttered quietly to himself, eyes trained on the car in front of him.

"Izuku." Suzuka asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Izuku jumped, turning to her with a sheepish grin. "You're muttering again."

"I was just thinking… How exactly do you use your quirk?"

"Well… I dunno. It's like… It's kind of like how it feels when someone touches your arm that's asleep." She paused thoughtfully, finger on her chin. "Like the Telekinetic force is part of me, but it feels like my hand when it's fallen asleep."

"Right…" Izuku muttered, looking at the ground. "Has it always felt like that?" Suzuka nodded, shrugging.

"Pretty much. It's gotten easier to feel the last few months, less pins and needles-y." She admitted. Again Izuku grew quiet, and it was now that she realized she was practically talking to a different person than she had been six months ago. She couldn't believe how big he'd gotten, gaining several inches on her in height. And even under his clothes she could see the fruits of his work outs. He was _jacked_. Suzuka opened her mouth to comment on it, but was cut off as he spoke again.

"I bet if you had more control over your quirk, the pins and needles would disappear." He smiled at her. "You'd have to concentrate really hard, I mean _really_ focus on it, like a laser pointer." Izuku told her, catching Suzuka off guard.

"I've tried meditation." She sighed. Izuku shook his head.

"No I mean…" He trailed off with a frustrated growl. "Everything else around you is inconsequential to you. It's just you and the telekinetic force." He told her with a chuckle. "Huh, I guess I do mean meditation. Maybe just… a better form of mediation than what you did?"

"Izuku." Suzuka sighed, rubbing her temples. She supposed he was right, any meditation she'd done today was distracted by her anger towards Katsuki. She couldn't fully free her mind. Suzuka frowned, if she had to free her mind every time she wanted to use her power to the fullest, was it even worth it for combat? She'd just be useless again. A gentle hand found its way to her shoulder, it was Izuku, and he smiled at her fondly.

"You can do it, Suzu." He assured her.

Unsure, Suzuka stood, taking a deep breath as she walked over to the car. She eyed it warily, like it would bite her, before raising her hands to it. Again, she was met with resistance, the extension of the kinetic energy just not strong enough. With a groan, she turned back towards Izuku. He willed her to continue.

"The kinetic field isn't some tool, Suzu. It's a part of you." He said. Suzuka cracked her neck, turning back to face the car.

 _It's a part of me, it's a part of me._ She changed to herself. In her mind's eye, she visualize the telekinetic field that waved around her. As she delved deeper, she could feel it as it brushed up against the cold, hard car. It was so hard against her mellow. With a quiet voice, Suzuka coaxed the energy into doing what she wanted, smiling as it latched onto the field around the car like millions of tiny hands.

"S-Suzu!" Suzuka could faintly hear Izuku whisper from behind her. In a flash, Suzuka opened her eyes, to her pleasant surprise, that car was lifted several feet into the air. She grinned at her brother with wide eyes, and with a flick of her energy, she toppled the car, sending it to it's back. Suzuka clapped, jumping into the air.

"I did it!" She shouted happily turning back to her brother. As she made to run for him, a sudden, familiar, lurch was felt in her belly. Izuku swore his sisters face turned green before she darted behind a nearby pile of rubble. He could hear her vomiting from where he sat. After , she appeared from behind the pile, wiping her mouth and clutching her belly.

"Let's get you home." Izuku sighed, picking up his sleeping bag and wrapping it around her tiny frame.

* * *

The next morning, Suzuka woke to several text messages from a certain explosive middle schooler. They demanded to know where she was, why she wasn't here. Then, the final text, was one she hadn't expected;

 _NVM. Take the day off, I know you're feeling like shit._ It read. Suzuka groaned, the clock on her phone said 1230, that was sent several hours ago. Hastily she replied;

I _'m sorry Kacchan. It was so late when I got home and I was so ill, I guess Izuku helped me into bed and didn't set my alarm_. She added a frowny face emoji for good measure.

 _Just lay your sick ass down. You already vomited all over my lot once. Thanks for that, by the way._ His reply came quickly.

 _Sorry_. Her text was apologetic, but she most certainly was not. To her surprise, she did not get another reply from him. Instead, there was a knock at her door.

"Suzuka?" It was her mother. "Katsuki is here for you. He's brought your school bag."

"What?" Suzuka muttered, slowly pulling herself up. Thankfully, she was still dressed from yesterday, but that didn't change the fact that she maybe didn't want to see him just yet. She was still sore about whiny, titty baby. Before she had a change to say _uh no thanks_ _,_ Katsuki was already shoving his way into her bedroom. Incredibly polite, Katsuki bowed to Inko, who left them in her room. With a thud, Kachaan dropped her bag next to her desk.

"The hag wants you to come over for dinner tonight." He muttered, surprisingly quiet for him. "I told her I would check to see how you were feeling before making any promises." Katsuki asked her a silent question raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. Suzuka sighed, shaking her head. She felt like trash. "That's what I thought." Katsuki smirked at her, leaning back against her chair.

"I wouldn't feel like shit if you hadn't made me flip a car." Suzuka told him obviously. Katsuki placed his hands behind his head, bored.

"You did it, didn't you?" He asked her. Suzuka remained silent, she had done it. "Besides, I was just getting you ready for the real test."

"Real test?" Suzuka asked. Katsuki smirked at her dangerously.

"You're gonna lift yourself next."

"Well _that_ I absolutely can't do." Suzuka told him smugly, wiping Katsuki's smirk immediately from his face. He pursed his lips at her.

"What."

"I can't do it. I've tried for years. I literally cannot lift myself or other people." Suzuka explained. Katsuki growled at her something incoherent.

"That doesn't make any damn sense at all." He seemed disappointed. "Why would you be able to lift objects and not people?"

"Or animals." Suzuka chimed. Katsuki glared at her, huffing. Suzuka chuckled, she loved when he was frustrated. "I have a theory that it's because we, as intelligent beings, are too unpredictable."

"Elaborate." He growled. Suzuka rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Hmm…" Suzuka reached for her school bag with her quirk, lifting it from the ground and holding it in front of Katsuki's face. "This bag here. The force around it is so tangible that I can practically see it with my own two eyes." She shook the bag in front of him for good measure and he scowled, snatching it from the air. "The force around you is… not as defined. It moves and changes depending on your movements-" Katsuki waved his arm and Suzuka smiled at him. "Exactly. It's like the difference between solid, liquid and gas molecules. Inanimate objects are like solids. Their force is constant and hard. Easy to manipulate because it doesn't change. People are like gas molecules. The force around them constantly moves, not easy to manipulate as a whole."

"So then what's a liquid?"

"The force that's in between." Suzuka shrugged, as if it were obvious. Katsuki glared at her and Suzuka sighed. "The telekinetic force that's around nothing in particular." Katsuki remained quiet for one moment, before speaking again.

"I don't buy that. You've attacked me before. If that's how it worked then you couldn't make Shields." He smiled, that air of smugness returning.

"I don't use that energy to make my Shields. I use the space that's in between." Suzuka informed him.

"Sounds like you aren't trying hard enough." Katsuki hissed. Suzuka glared at him.

"Then how about if you try using your quirk to fly?" She snapped. Katsuki seemed like he was going to argue, but stopped suddenly, putting his hand on his chin. Suzuka's stomach dropped. Why did she feel like she'd just dropped a bomb.


	5. Suzuka, The Grillmaster

"Suzuka, how was school today?" Inko asked her daughter quietly, taking a sip of her tea. Suzuka shrugged, playing with the food that was left on her plate. Again her eyes jumped to Izuku's empty seat. He and Yagi Toshinori were late for dinner, which was incredibly unlike the pair. Inko sighed, reaching across the table for Suzuka's hand. "I know you miss your brother, Suzuka, but once you guys get into UA you'll see him more, I'm sure of it."

"I know…" Suzuka muttered. It had been four weeks since her and Izuku had shared that night at the empty lot. Again, they we're back to texting and seeing each other at Friday meals. Except tonight, however. In her pocket, Suzuka felt her phone vibrate, and despite her mother's wishes, she pulled it out to check.

 _Yo. Head to the lot, Dori._ Katsuki's text read. Suzuka quirked her lips, looking up at her mom.

"It's Kachaan, he wants me to hangout with him." She told her mother plainly. Worriedly, her mom looked out the window, it was getting dark. With a small smile, her attentions returned to her daughter.

"Just be careful, okay?" Inko told her. With a nod and a smile, Suzuka stood, turning for the door.

The night was cool, and Suzuka dressed accordingly in a coat and scarf. The pink colored sky was all the light that was left, as the street lights hadn't yet come on. Quickly, she headed for the empty lot, pulling her scarf tighter to her chin. Upon entering, she was surprised to find Katsuki waiting for her.

"Look who finally decided to join me." He glared at the girl. Suzuka scowled at him as she joined him by her practice car. She frowned at the thing, since that day she hadn't been able to do anything with it.

 _Because Izuku hasn't been back._ Suzuka thought with a frown. She wasn't sure if that was the reason she'd lifted that car, but she had her theories. "Are you going to make me try to move the car again?"

"Ah, so you do have a brain." Katsuki sneered, pulling something from his pocket and tossing them to Suzuka. She caught them with her quirk, slowly bringing the item into her palm. With furrowed brow she eyed Katsuki. They were a pair of ear plugs.

"What are these for?" Katsuki looked at her incredulous.

"They're for eating, the fuck do you think?" He snarled. Suzuka crossed her arms, cocking her hips. "Put them in your Goddamn ears, Jesus!" He growled, frustrated. Suzuka did as she was told, not entirely liking the idea of everything being so muffled. From across the quad she could see Katsuki rummaging through his bag, from which he produced a blindfold.

"Put this on your face." He demanded, extending the blindfold out for her to take. Suzuka eyed first the blindfold, then Katsuki with narrowed eyes. Katsuki glared at her, extending his hand more impatiently, and Suzuka took it, looking at it once before covering her eyes.

"I swear, Katsuki-"

"Oh shut up. Quit being a whiny, titty baby." He barked. Suzuka quieted, her hands extended out in front of her cautiously. She felt Katsuki's hands on her arm, slowly pushing her to her left. "So _obviously_ looking at the car isn't working." He started cooly, removing his hands from her arm. The lot went quiet for a second before Suzuka spoke.

"So you're taking away my senses because…?" Suzuka asked. A beat then: "Oh! I didn't think about that…" She muttered, finger to her nose thoughtfully. Suzuka imagined that Katsuki had intended for her to remove her two most reliant senses in order to make her connection with the kinetic force stronger. "Okay, that could work." She told him quietly. With her sight gone, she would need to focus on using her quirk to "see."

"You sound surprised." Katsuki said haughtily.

"Well… I am." Suzuka whispered, her face on fire. She'd lived with her quirk her entire life and had never really thought about that. Here he was after only dealing with it in depth for several months. She hated to admit, but she was impressed.

"Fuck you. Now lift the damn car before I leave." Katsuki demanded.

Suzuka frowned, taking a deep breath as she reached out with her presence, thinking long and hard about what it was she was trying to do. It was strange, this new way that she was using her quirk, like she had her own set of kinetic whiskers. The world around her shuddered to life in her brain, and even though she couldn't see she could feel. Everything had it's place and the kinetic force moved around and through it. A constant flow of energy. After several seconds of searching, Suzuka found what she was looking for. The hard presence of the car was easy for her to pick up on, it disrupted the kinetic flow with such a stalwart presence. Once she'd found it, she latched onto the energy around it, tugging on it timidly.

"You're too slow." Kachaan's voice cut through her earplugs and Suzuka growled.

"Aren't these supposed to promote _silence_." Suzuka hissed, pointing at her earplugs. Katsuki muttered something under his breath, but Suzuka couldn't make it out. Katsuki was right though, she was too slow. She would never be useful as a hero if she had to take ten minutes to save someone from rubble.

Again, Suzuka concentrated on the car that was supposedly in front of her, extending her kinetics out towards it. She navigated her way through the field at a much brisker pace this time, ignoring how rigid and cold the cars waves were. With confidence, Suzuka grabbed the car, physically lifting with her legs as she attempted to move the thing. From beside her, she heard crunching gravel underneath someone's feet, and a second later her blindfold was removed. To her shock and awe, the car floated several feet above the ground this time. Much higher than it had with Izuku.

The car teetered dangerously in the air, a side effect from Suzuka's surprise, but she caught it before it dropped.

"Now, move it over there." Katsuki huffed, pointing with his thumb to the useless junk pile. Suzuka nodded, stretching her hand out to the right slowly, the car following in a determined float. She couldn't believe it, she as doing it! "Pay attention, Dori! Jesus!" Katsuki's irritated voice came, breaking her from her thoughts. During her excitement, the car had begun to wobble, she'd nearly dropped it.

"Sorry!" Suzuka squeaked, her smile sheepish. Katsuki growled, shaking his head.

"Next time I'll just leave the blindfold on!" He sneered. Suzuka frowned at him, sighing heavily as she dropped the car on the discard pile. She turned to Katsuki slowly, and he watched her with crossed arms. "What?" to say that Suzuka was disappointed with his lack of compliments was an understatement, but she shrugged it off all the same.

"Thank you, Kacchan." Suzuka smiled at him. Katsuki's faced lightened, his mouth twitched upwards into a small smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." He dismissed her. Suzuka's smile remained, however. She could tell from his eyes that that smirk was genuine. No posturing, no rage.

In her pocket, Suzuka's phone vibrated, and she jumped, reaching for it. Katsuki watched her quietly, his smile slowly falling from his face. Interrupted, what a surprise. As her phone lit up her face, she glanced up at him, pocketing the phone quietly.

"It's my mom, shes worried because its late for a school night…" Suzuka trailed off, crossing to her bag. She picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder. With another warm smile, she turned to Katsuki. "Judo on Monday?" She asked him quietly.

"Don't be late, I swear I will leave-"

"My ass. Yeah, got it." Suzuka chuckled.

* * *

Suzuka arrived home several minutes later, surprised to find Yagi-San and Izuku sitting around the dining room table. Inko sat quietly at the counter, washing dishes from when they'd eaten earlier. As Suzuka entered her family's apartment, the three of them stopped to look at her.

"Oh! Suzuka! How was Katsuki?" Inko asked her daughter happily. Suzuka kicked off her shoes, the unmistakable feeling of eyes on her. She cleared her throat.

"He was fine, mom. He had a good idea for my quirk." Suzuka told her, stepping forward. She smiled at her brother and his trainer, bowing at the latter. "Hello, Toshinori-san." Suzuka smiled. Toshinori returned the smile, also bowing his head. He'd told her weeks ago to stop addressing him so formally. He was happy to see her so comfortable about it now.

"I'm glad to hear that your training is going well, Suzuka." Toshinori grinned at her. "Tell me, this Bakugo, he's a good kid?" from next to Toshinori, Izuku began to sputter, coughing over the bite of food he had in his mouth.

"Uh…" Suzuka stalled, moving to stand behind her brother. She patted his back firmly, his sputtering dying out. "He's not a bad kid?" Suzuka murmured, returning to her chair once she was confident that Izuku wasn't dying.

"Suzuka and Katsuki have been friends since they were little. I'd dare to say they're even closer than Izuku and Katsuki are." Inko chimed in, bringing Izuku and Suzuka a glass of water.

"Right." Suzuka muttered. "Katsuki is… a challenge." Izuku shot Suzuka a pointed look and the twins shared a chuckle. Challenge was a bit of an understatement. "But I know deep down he's not as antagonistic as he seems. I mean, he is helping me train for UA." She finished thoughtfully. Across from her, Izuku smiled at the table, fork still in hand.

Typical Suzu. He grinned up at Suzuka widely, one which she returned, confused. Toshinori glanced at Izuku, sitting back in his chair. He placed his chopsticks on the table in front of him.

"That is true." Toshinori muttered. "Izuku has that he, too, is trying out for UA. Only someone compassionate would help the competition." Toshinori told her. Now it was Suzuka's turn to choke, and she did, on the water her mother brought her.

 _Couldn't have been to make himself stronger._ Suzuka mused, running her finger around the glasses lip absentmindedly. To be fair, she'd been more of a hindrance to his training than a help. She snorted, wondering if he would have taken her on if he'd known she wasn't going to be helpful for his skills at all. That thought gave Suzuka great pause, and she sucked in a sudden breath at the thought; _did he take her on knowing he wouldn't gain from their training?_

Thinking back on the past several months together, Suzuka realized that Kachaan had never seemed to gain anything from their training. He was already great at the vertical jump, cardio, quirk endurance. Even in their sparring he always won, Suzuka wasn't even sure if she gave him a run for his money. Meanwhile, Suzuka had gotten increasingly better at everything, whether it be her sparring, endurance or her practice of her quirk, almost all of it done with the helpful insight of Katsuki Bakugou. He seemed to have taught her so much, while she returned him so little.

"Suzuka?" Izuku's voice came suddenly. While lost in her own thoughts, Suzuka had zoned out, her finger still dancing around the lip of her glass. He caught her hand gently, squeezing it. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just very tired." Suzuka apologized. "I successfully moved the car 20 feet today." She told her brother proudly. Izuku grinned at her and Toshinori cheered, reaching over the table to ruffle her hair.

"Good job, Suzu!" Inko said happily from the sink. Suzuka felt the blush forming on her cheeks as they grew hot.

"How did you do it?!" Izuku asked her excited.

"Blindfolds and earplugs." Suzuka shrugged. "it was Kachaan's idea." She paused thoughtfully.

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"It's true, mental quirks can be helped quite a bit by sensory deprivation, depending on the quirk of course." Toshinori chimed in with a smile. "You know, when you make it into UA they'll ask you for a costume design. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to include a sensory helmet in yours." He beamed. Suzuka grinned at him, that was a great idea.

"Thank you, Toshinori, I will." Suzuka paused thoughtfully. "You sure know alot about quirks, for a Life Coach." Suzuka blurted out. Toshinori raised a brow at her curiously. Suzuka's eyes widened and she grinned at the man sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense."

"None taken." Toshinori grinned. "As a Hero Life Coach, it's my job to know how quirks work." He told her obviously.

"I'm sure at All Might's agency you get to see multiple quirks in action all the time." Suzuka nodded. She still thought it was weird that they shared similar names and worked at the same Agency, but over the past few weeks she'd stopped letting it bother her. Why would he lie to her? "I still think it's strange that you guys have the same name." Suzuka laughed, picking at her food. Thankfully she missed the pointed look that was shared between Toshinori and Izuku.

 _Geeze, what a grill master_. Toshinori thought, watching the girl quietly. _Maybe I should_ have let Izuku tell her the truth.

* * *

"Today, I want you to fight me." Suzuka blurted out suddenly, catching Katsuki off guard. The pair had been sharing a bento box that Suzuka had packed for her lunch. "With a blindfold on." Katsuki began to laugh, a mean spirited laugh and Suzuka scowled at him.

"No." He snorted, returning to her lunch. Suzuka frowned, shutting the lid on her bento, earning a deadly glare from Katsuki. She had been thinking a lot these past few weeks about how much easier it was to feel the kinetic field when she was blindfolded. Even if she couldn't see with her eyes, she could see with her telekinesis. She wasn't sure why she'd never thought of it before, but she was almost certain that if she could learn to fight blind, with only kinetic field to guide her, it would make her quirk that much more powerful.

"Kachaan, I think that learning to use my quirk blind could really help me to grow." She told him plainly. "When I was blindfolded, it was like I could still see, except with my quirk, not my own eyes." Suzuka glanced up at Katsuki, who was watching her quietly. He seemed to be thinking hard and after a few seconds he spoke:

"We'll start slow. For now, I just want you to find me blindfolded."

"What?"

"I'm not going to throw punches at a blind girl." Katsuki told her obviously. "It's already an unfair fight as it is." Suzuka rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Fine." Suzuka stood, dusting off the dirt from the ground she was sitting on. From her pocket, she pulled a black sleep mask, and she placed it over her eyes quietly.

"You just carry a sleep mask around?" Katsuki teased.

"I've been planning to ask you to try this for weeks." Suzuka told him honestly. "I think you're in for surprise, I've been practicing at home." Suzuka told him, reaching out for her bento box and moving it over to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Katsuki told her. Suzuka heard his feet crunching on the gravel, she decided she would give him a ten second head start.

Taking a deep breath, Suzuka concentrated hard on her surroundings. She figured out that she could "see" approximately twenty five feet in any given direction around her, a fifty feet circumference. She had every intention of extending that range, but for now, fifty feet will do. Her sight was fairly clear on the ground, but anything higher than about 5 feet in the air she had more notions than actual sight. Her and Izuku had done some experimenting, and they figured out that if Suzuka could track an object with another one of her senses, if she could hear it, she could clearly "see" that too.

 _He ran off towards the left, past the junk pile_. Suzuka told herself as she, too, made her way in that direction. It was quiet, and Suzuka frowned as she strained her ears for any kind of sound. Was that footsteps? Suzuka thought, turning her head slightly in that direction. There was movement on the outer edge of her vision and Suzuka turned, grasping at a nearby pile of wood. She picked it up, tossing it at the movement, but she knew she missed, there was no recoil. But the footsteps didn't stop. They were coming in hot immediately behind her.

"Hey!" Suzuka grunted, jumping to the left to dodge Katsuki's fist. "You said hide and seek!"

"I lied!" Katsuki shouted throwing another fist. Suzuka shielded herself, feeling his fist collide with her forcefield. In an instant she shattered her shield, throwing the energy at him, knocking him several feet away from her. "Villains won't go easy on you, Dori!" He roared coming in again.

"You aren't a villain, Katsuki!" Suzuka told him, waving her hand and sending more energy his way. She hit him again, tossing another shield to block his fist. Again, his attacked deflected off her shield.

"You probably can't see so great in the air!" With a jump, Katsuki used his quirk to propel himself over Suzuka, gaining an advantageous position behind her. He was to be disappointed, however and she flung her hands after him, tossing the kinetic force at him with abandon. Again he was knocked back several feet, giving Suzuka ample time to create a shield. Suzuka frowned, she could feel the migraine begin to pull at her temples. To her surprise his assault slowed.

"You're better blind." Katsuki told her quietly, though his fist was still smouldering. Suzuka snorted at him, slowly bringing her hands to her side.

"Thanks." She deadpanned. Katsuki raised his fist again and Suzuka threw her hands up. He flicked the shield before dousing his palm. After several long seconds, Suzuka also dropped her quirk, removing her mask.

"Where did you get that idea?" Katsuki asked suddenly. Suzuka furrowed her brow at him, confused. Katsuki sighed, irritated. "Your blindfold idea!"

"Oh. I had just done some research that claimed that mental quirks often benefited from sensory deprivation." Suzuka lied. She didn't want to being up Izuku. "I was debating on adding a helmet to my costume idea for UA, but I wanted to try out the theory before I made my decision."

"Helmets are stupid." Katsuki told her gruffly. Suzuka glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Says you." Suzuka shot back like a child. Katsuki glared at her cooly for a moment, his crimson eyes staring her down before he cleared his throat.

"Again, Dori." Katsuki told her, lighting his palm.


	6. Everybody, ready for the UA Exam!

Suzuka frowned as she stared up at the giant double doors in front of her. They were several hundred feet tall, dwarfing her. To her left and to her right stood about fifty other middle schoolers, each of them here for the same thing; the UA Practical Entrance Exam.

It started off as a normal morning, or as normal as a morning as it could be with one of the most important tests the Midorya Twins had ever taken looming over their shoulders. The twins ate their breakfast, took the train to UA Station, and, just like usual, they ran into Katsuki on their way into the school. He grumped nearly the entire time they found a set of three seats, preaching on and on about how they were the last two people on planet Earth that he wanted to see today. Izuku tried his best to stay out of Katsuki's vocal warpath, while Suzuka gave him a constant slew of disapproval.

To Izuku's excitement, the MC of the pre-exam assembly was the Pro Voice Hero, Present Mic.

During this assembly, Present Mic, in his typical, flamboyant fashion, went over the basics of what was to be expected during the Practical Entrance Exam. The children would be proving their merit against several types of robotic villains, each worth different point levels with varying degrees of difficulty. The last robotic villain, the specifics of which one student was _incredibly_ gung ho about, is worth zero points and is merely an obstacle for the children to avoid, lest they give up their chance at earning more points.

It seemed simple enough, but as soon as Suzuka was carted off to her own testing station, post written exam, the nerves began to set in. She understood why UA split up students that came from the same districts, to prevent cheating or torpedoing. Honestly, she was exceedingly glad that Izuku and Katsuki were not paired together for that reason specifically. Alas, here she stood, staring up at the giant grey doors in front of her, behind which stood the future of her schooling career. In truth, she was terrified.

Next to her, several students talked amongst themselves, quietly prattling on about what to expect once inside. The giant student next to her, a boy with six arms, each attached to the next, shifted uncomfortably next to her. They made awkward eye contact and he cleared his throat.

"Nervous?" The boy asked her. Suzuka nodded, giving him a tight smile.

"Very." She told him, running an awkward hand through her hair. The boy next to her chuckled, and it was only then that she realized that one of his hands had taken the shape of a mouth.

"Me too." He confessed, his mouth smiling at her. Suzuka turned, craning her neck up to look at him. His dark eyes seemed to study her from beneath grey hair. On the bottom half of his face, he wore a teal bandana, and Suzuka found herself incredibly curious as to what was underneath it. With a quick shake of her head, she hurried those thoughts away. She had more important things to think about.

"Suzuka Midorya." She introduced herself. The boy hesitated momentarily, before grinning at her.

"Mezo Shoji." He told her. The air between them grew awkward and stale, and Suzuka opened her mouth to struggle through a bit more small talk, when the PA system boomed to life over head.

"The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra! Break a leg, everyone!" Present Mic shouted to her group.

 _Comforting_. Suzuka thought harshly, sharing a look with Shoji. He seemed to be thinking the same. The door in front of them opened and to Suzuka's surprise, the entirety of their exam group made a mad dash for the open door.

"Good luck, Shoji!" Suzuka called, as she took off after them. A faint 'you too!' was heard behind her, but she dared not look as she made to beat her fellow examinees to the city.

While she was preparing herself for the exam, in the little time that she had for preparation, Suzuka decided that she'd likely have better luck in the less populated areas of the city. With less competition she'd have a better chance at racking up more points. It wasn't until she reached a secluded sector that she realized her plan may have a fatal flaw; what if there were no robots out here?

Thankfully, Suzuka didn't have to wait long to see that that was certainly not the case. From around each surrounding corner, stepped three robot villains, two one pointers and a three pointer. The three pointer wasted no time in conducting it's assault, and Suzuka raised a shield before it had time to fire. Using what she'd been practicing, Suzuka turned her shield into a weapon, throwing it away from her body, destroying the two one pointers with great ease. The three pointer still stood, though he had taken some damage. Thinking quickly, Suzuka took hold of one of the fallen one pointers, dunking it on top of the three pointer in a fiery display. Once the smoke had dissipated, it was evident that Suzuka had won her first robot battle, earning Five points as well.

"That's not so bad." Suzuka muttered, pushing back the nausea that was creeping into her belly. It was so much easier when she couldn't see, but Toshinori said that using support objects was against the rules at the Entrance Exam. Besides, she'd only managed to bring her range up to twenty seven feet in any direction while blindfolded. Those villains were easily thirty feet or more away from her. She'd have to come up with something, even if it was closing her eyes when she used her quirk.

Suzuka headed off in a direction she could only assume was north, but unfortunately had only made her way into warzone. The exam around her was complete and utter chaos, with quirks being used left and right. Thankfully, several three pointers had made their way here and Suzuka wasted no time in destroying them.

Closing her eyes, Suzuka seized her quirk, finding the three pointer and lifting him into the sky before dropping it on its friend. Suzuka repeated this process again, slamming it down with such force into a second three point villain, where it stopped moving entirely.

"That's so _manly_!" Someone shouted, catching Suzuka's attention. Upon opening her eyes, Suzuka realized that she had earned quite a bit of attention from the surrounding children. Nearby, a spiky, red haired boy watched her in awe, as well as another small group of middle schoolers. She gave them a shy smile before taking off into a side street, quickly following after a group of one and two point robotic villains.

 _Where are they going?_ Suzuka asked herself, picking up one villain and using it to dismantle the rest, like a hellish, Telekinetic mace. Suzuka couldn't help but feel like she was chasing these robots, which exhausted her. She was tired, too tired to use her telekinesis on all of the villains, so she did the next best thing. She used her quirk to make weapons out of the robots. Suzuka prayed that whoever was watching her exam saw how well she applied the principle of her quirk, working smarter, not harder, for those points.

Taking another left turn, Suzuka was surprised to find that she had managed to make it back to the center of the city, where most of the other children has grouped as well. To her surprise, a horde of two and three point villains were waiting for them, lined up like a buffet. She watched the other kids as they stepped up to the plate, taking their shot at robot after robot while the villains barely put up a fight.

 _What are they doing?_ Suzuka wondered. Following the lead of a few other kids, Suzuka stepped forward, closing her eyes and latching on to a nearby three point villain. She sent it flying into several other villains, and it destroyed them, knocking them over like a bowling ball would pins.

Beneath her feet, Suzuka could feel an unfamiliar rumbling, something that made her Telekinetic senses go crazy. The rumbling grew more and more steady, and again Suzuka found herself feeling like she had been herded here, but before she had a chance to think a skyscraper sizedrobot erupted from the ground down the street from her.

The shockwave sent Suzuka stumbling, but thankfully the robot was not here for her. Suzuka was to it's back, she still had time to run. During the robot's initial rampage, it sent debris flying every which way, some of which she had to dodge before it crushed her. Several nearby buildings were destroyed or heavily damaged. If the Practical Exam wasn't a warzone before, it was most definitely a warzone now.

As she made her way away from the giant villain, Suzuka spotted movement from the corner of her eye. Shoji, the boy she had met before the exam started, had just rounded the corner of a nearby building. He seemed disoriented, enough so that he didn't see the building above him toppling with debris. Suzuka stopped in her tracks, instead making a beeline for the multi armed boy.

"Shoji!" Suzuka called out to him, catching his attention, but it was too late. The debris above his head had started falling. Suzuka dove for the boy, thrusting her hands at the sky above them,shielding the pair just in time. The pieces of building crashed down onto them, each block threatening to send Suzuka to her knees.

"Midorya!" Shoji spoke, in awe as the rocks above them violently crashed into an invisible barrier. Shoji grabbed the girl by her waist, holding her up as the force of the rocks nearly toppled her. The shield began to crack, the air above them spider-webbing with fine, white lines.

"Shoji, you need to run when my shield breaks." Suzuka told him. Shoji went to speak, but he had no time. With a loud crack, the air above and Shoji grabbed Suzuka, slinging her onto his back, extending his arms around her like a protective bubble. With his bearings in order, Shoji leapt from underneath the final piece of debris, landing less than gracefully several feet away.

"Midorya, are you alright?" Shoji asked the girl quietly, pulling her off of his back. Suzuka stumbled forward, retching onto the pavement at her feet.

"Only one minute left! Don't let those points slip away!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Suddenly, Suzuka was panicking, did she have enough points? There was no way she'd gotten enough! Thankfully, only a few feet away, sat another three point villain. She made to stand, but the sudden movement only added to her nausea. Again, Suzuka retched.

"Hey! Slow down!" Shoji told her, coming up behind her. He placed a gentle hand on each of her shoulders, kneeling down at her back. "You need to rest! Over using an emitter quirk has serious repercussions." He told her softly.

"You're right," Suzuka muttered, placing her hand on her forehead. "You should go get more points." God, how her head ached. To her surprise, Shoji shook his head.

"No, I've got plenty." He smiled at her.

"Ten seconds left!" Present Mic shouted again, causing any children left near Suzuka and Shoji to began to clamor for more points. "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's time! Any serious injuries? No? Great! Please leave any injured students where they lie, The Recovery Team will be around shortly to assist them." A quick pause, evidently so that he could catch his breath to shout some more. "Please, if all remaining students who can still walk will make their way back to the assembly area, paramedics will be waiting to deal with any superficial injuries!"

"Can you walk?" Shoji asked, extending a hand to Suzuka. Suzuka nodded, holding her stomach.

"Yes, thank you." She grimaced at the boy, taking his hand. Slowly she rose to her feet, still clutching at her head.

Once outside, the chaos of the exam seemed to melt away. Most kids, though hyped on adrenaline, were no worse for wear, and sat off in their own large group. Several middle schoolers had been cordoned off to the side, where a comically large ambulance sat with about five paramedics.

"Do you need me to help you to the paramedics?" Shoji's voice came suddenly, catching Suzuka off guard. Suzuka smiled, shaking her head at him.

"No, thank you. I'm okay." She told the boy, who nodded at her. Without another word, Suzuka left Shoji, walking quietly up to the ambulance. She joined the line, but before she had time to be helped, a small, frail looking woman appeared at her side.

"Are you Suzuka Midorya?" She asked the girl. Suzuka's brow furrowed and she nodded at the woman.

"My name is Recovery Girl," the woman introduced herself. Recovery Girl smiled at Suzuka quietly. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Your brother was injured during his exam."

* * *

In the weeks following the UA entrance exam, the Midorya household was restless, to say the least. The Entrance Exam took place several weeks before school let out, and while Suzuka was more than busy enough to keep her mind distracted, she was feeling a looming sense of dread that neither her's, nor her brother's letter had come in the mail yet.

After the Entrance Exam, it took Izuku most of the weekend to heal from his worst injuries. Suzuka and Inko had been informed that the boy broke both of his legs and one of his arms during a run in with the zero point villain. Though Recovery Girl assured Inko that Izuku would make a full and fast recovery, it took every single one of the twin's wiles to convince her that UA was still the school for them.

So here Suzuka sat with her brother and her mother at another Friday dinner without Toshinori. He had had to cancel the past few weeks in a row for personal reasons. He'd even cancelled his typical training with Izuku these weeks as well, which had done nothing for the boy twin's mood. Suzuka frowned at her brother who sat across the table from her, smiling down at his Shioyaki Fish desolately. Suzuka and Inko shared concerned looks across the table, before Inko spoke.

"Izuku." Inko's voice was quiet, but did not catch his attention. So she tried again, and when that failed, it was Suzuka's turn.

"Izuku." Suzuka said louder, her voice firm and resolute. Izuku's head snapped up, looking up at her quickly, his smile gone. Suzuka sighed, placing her empty skewer back on her plate. "Why are you smiling at that fish?"

"Honey, are you okay? Do I need to be worried?" Inko asked him honestly. To be fair, both of the Midorya women had been worried about Izuku since he returned home from the exam. Inko had been hoping he would decide that UA wasn't the place for a quirkless middle schooler, but Izuku had been adamant that he still wanted to go. Suzuka would never vocalize those sentiments, but she was also worried about her brother for the same thing.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm fine, honest." Izuku told the girls, returning to his meal with abandon. But his mood did not increase.

Later that evening, while the girls were cleaning up after dinner, Izuku took his normal place on the couch. In silence, he squeezed his grip trainer absentmindedly in one hand, while holding his phone in the other.

"I'm sure Toshinori is fine, Izuku." Suzuka told her brother. His lack of response was deeply unsettling for the girl, she hated seeing him like this. With a frown, she pulled several plates from the table, placing them on the counter next to her with her quirk.

"I know, waiting for the results is terrible." Inko tried, taking a dish from Suzuka, drying it, and placing it back on the shelf. She earned a sigh in response. "No matter the outcome, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you! And I think you're really cool, sweetie." Inko cheered for him. She gave Suzuka a reassuring smile. " _Both_ of you."

"Thanks, mom." Suzuka smiled at her mother. There was a small clang at the door, catching Suzuka's attention, and she turned away from the sink, hastily drying her hands on her pants. The mail had arrived, and the sudden rush of anxiety hit her in waves. "The mail is here." Suzuka said quietly, bending over to pick it up. "Oh." Suzuka gasped, staring down at the two letters with shaking hands. Addressed to the both of them were two white envelopes that bore a giant UA logo on their wax seal. "They're here." Suzuka told no one in particular, she was still too shocked from simply seeing the letters.

The soft, but rapid, thudding of footsteps came from behind her and in mere seconds Izuku had joined Suzuka at the door. He leaned over her shoulder nervously, Suzuka could feel him shaking, as he grabbed his letter from her hands. The twins stood, looking down at their letters quietly, before glancing over at Inko. Inko seemed just as nervous as them.

Without another word, Suzuka and Izuku both bolted for their rooms, each twin slamming the door behind them. Suzuka's heart was racing as she ripped the envelope open, stopping herself just short of grabbing out her letter. What would happen if she made it and Izuku didn't? Suzuka hesitated, clutching her letter to her chest.

 _He would be devastated if I went without him…_ Suzuka thought to herself, glancing over at the shared wall to their rooms. Taking a deep breath, Suzuka decided that she should first figure out if she'd been accepted, though it was pretty cut and dry; Suzuka wouldn't be going without her brother.

With a sigh, she turned the envelope upside down, surprised to find a holo-disk fall from the envelope onto her desk top. There was a faint click and the holo-disk sprang to life, a clear picture of All Might hovering above it. He beamed at her, adjusting his gold, pinstriped suit before addressing her with his usual, trademarked, cheeriness.

"Young Miss Midorya! It is I, a hologram!" All Might said happily, eliciting a small smile from Suzuka. "Welcome to your letter from UA high school! And who better to read it to you than the newest UA Faculty member, me?!" All Might's hologram told her happily. Suzuka nearly choked. All Might would be teaching at UA? "As much as I would love to shower you with compliments and admiration for the entirety of your _impressive_ performance, I've been informed that I have to do many more of these things, so if you wouldn't mind, we'll be moving on to the important bits of your exam! The grades!" All Might paused, clearing his throat. "If you remember correctly, the UA Entrance Exam consisted of two parts, and while you aced your written test-"

 _Naturally_. Suzuka thought smugly.

"It is the Practical Test that weighs most heavily on your overall score! If you will recall, the Practical Test consisted of a villain hunt in which each villain was given a point value based on it's difficulty. For your Practical Test Villain score, you racked up 32 villain points." The screen next to All Might clicked to life, showing a leader board of UA students and their villain points. Suzuka frowned, she wasn't even on it, though she wasn't surprised to see Katsuki at the top of the leaderboard with 77 points. "As you can see, though you had an impressive amount of points, your points were not high enough to make the top 20."

"Right…" Suzuka muttered quietly. She frowned at the hologram, reaching for it when All Might again began to speak.

"However, there were other factors in our grading scale. If you look here, I have prepared a quick video for your viewing pleasure!" All Might told her, gesturing to the screen.

Suzuka watched as All Might disappeared and instead the hologram was replaced with a video of Suzuka nearly being blown away by the zero point villain. Suzuka's brow furrowed, confused as to why he was showing her this, when the camera cut to Shoji Mezo, just as Suzuka saved him from the falling rocks.

"As you can see, Young Miss Midorya, it is the actions of a hero that stand out most during their tenure. You can destroy villains, yes, but the makings of a true hero are evident in their ability to care about those around them." All Might told her seriously. "In our exam, we don't just look for combat, but for compassion. We also grade our examinees on their ability to help those around them, thus awarding them Rescue Points!" All Might fist pumped the air, beaming at her foolishly. Again, the screen next to All Might lit up, showing Suzuka the leaderboard once more. "For your selflessness, the UA exam panel has awarded you _another_ 32 points!" Suzuka watched as the leader board changed before her very eyes, her name appearing in the number six slot. "That brings you to sixth rank overall on your Practical Exam, earning you a spot in UA's hero course!"

"I made it!?" Suzuka gasped, gripping her computer chair tightly.

"Welcome, Midorya Twins, you have made it. You are now part of the Hero Academia!" Suzuka gasped, studying the board further. To her surprise, two spots underneath her in eighth place, sat Izuku's name. His two broken legs and arm acquired him 60 Rescue Points. She watched the hologram fade to black, her fingers still gripping her computer chair until her knuckles turned white.

"Izuku!" She called, turning on her heel and throwing open her door. Suzuka didn't even knock as she ran to her brother's room, bursting through the door. She watched as All Might delivered the final line to him as well, and by the way his shoulders shook Suzuka could tell that he was crying. "Izuku!" Suzuka called again, this time catching her brother's attention. Izuku turned to look at her, his eyes still watery.

"W-we made it." He told her plainly. Suzuka, who didn't realize she had been crying until now, ran to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe we made it!" Izuku sobbed, hugging his sister tightly.

"I knew you would, Izuku!" Suzuka told him. As happy as she was for making it into UA, she was equally, of not more, proud of her brother. He overcame so much to be here, being teased by his peers, being an outcast most of their young lives. He wanted it more than anyone she knew, and he finally got it. This was his dream, and Suzuka was so happy to see him finally achieve it.


	7. Day One: The Softball Pitch

The first day of high school arrived quickly for the Midorya Twins. Even though they had several weeks to prepare, Suzuka still felt incredibly overwhelmed, but she was glad to see she wasn't the only one. On their way out she'd nearly forgotten her bag, and Izuku had to be reminded to put his shoes on. Even the always vainglorious Katsuki Bakugou seemed tense today, barely exchanging pleasantries with the twins.

"I'm glad we made it into the same class this year." Izuku muttered quietly to Suzuka, as he eyed his schedule. Suzuka peered at hers as well, her eyes falling to her foundational hero studies block. It seemed so weirdly mundane to have All Might featured on her school schedule.

"Thank goodness baby Deku has his human shield with him. He's gonna need it." Katsuki sneered from beside Suzuka. She glared at him, which only served to irritate the flagrant boy more. "I don't have to take this from you-!" Katsuki started, only to be interrupted by a loud bang.

To their surprise, in the street several yards away, a giant villain was making another scene. Thankfully, Backdraft and Death Arms were there to corral the bystanders, keeping them out of harm's way. Suzuka watched with mild interest as Death Arms went several rounds with the villain, before he jumped on to the top of the train station above them.

"Hey! Look! It's Kamui Woods!" Izuku shouted, shoving Suzuka's shoulder. Suzuka grinned, she loved Kamui Woods. Kamui Woods was her All Might, and to be perfectly to honest, she was pretty excited to see him in action.

"I can't believe you like that wood bastard." Katsuki scoffed, crossing his arms. "All he does is pander to the crowd."

"Illegal use of abilities during morning rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're pure evil!" Kamui shouted, pointing at the villain. The girls around them swooned, while the rest of the crowd cheered. Katsuki held his hand out to her, as if to say I told you so. Suzuka rolled her eyes at him.

"You sound jealous." Suzuka drawled, turning back to the fight. "Kamui Woods' technique is defensively offensive, Kachaan, like mine." Suzuka told him. Katsuki rolled his eyes at her, even if she had a point, he still didn't like Kamui Woods. He was too big a show boat.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods shouted, only to be interrupted by a giantess in purple and white spandex. She round housed the giant villain, knocking him out cold, before turning to the crowd, bending over for a pointed display of fan service. Suzuka's eyes grew wide and she had to struggle to keep her mouth from dropping.

"Oh! It's Mount Lady!" Izuku breathed with a giant smile. "She's knew to the scene!" To the surprise of no one, the men in the crowd began to gawked at her, taking pictures, being gross. Suzuka looked over at Katsuki in disbelief.

"That's _way_ worse." She told him. Katsuki glared at all of the men around them, holding their phones up to snag photos of her assets.

"Perverts." Katsuki growled, shoving his way through the crowd violently. Suzuka and Izuku followed him quietly, the commotion of the villain battle moved on to the side of the street.

* * *

"I told you I didn't want to be late!" Katsuki growled from in front of Suzuka. She sighed heavily, pushing past him to read the hallway signs.

"It couldn't exactly be helped." Suzuka quipped. "Villains don't care about the punctuality of high school students." She told him quietly, leading the pair down a long, tall hallway. On the right, the hallway was lit by giant windows, while classrooms lined the wall to the left. Several doors down, was the sign for their class room, class 1-A. The three students gaped up in silence at the giant double doors in front of them.

"Why are the doors so huge? Are there Giants here?" Izuku whispered, earning a heated tch from Katsuki. The ash blonde boy threw open the door violently, barely giving Suzuka and Izuku a glance before entering the room. Suzuka frowned from the doorway as Katsuki picked a stupid fight with a blue haired, glasses wearing boy, the one that Suzuka recognized from the Entrance Exam for his excitable personality during the assembly.

"Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." The boy introduced himself to Katsuki. It went over about as well as one could have expected, Katsuki threatened the boy's well being, of course. With their spat finished, the blue haired boy turned back to the classroom door, exasperated. "It's him." Iida muttered, looking up at the twins quietly.

It was only then that Suzuka noticed that the classroom was pretty well full of students, because they all looked up at the Twins in was no surprise, since they had been the last to arrive, but Suzuka loathed the idea of Izuku being put on display immediately out of the gate. She wondered briefly, how many other quirkless children had made it into the hero course.

"Hi…" Izuku muttered from behind her.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida!" Iida introduced himself again. He smiled at Izuku and Suzuka warmly, though with an ever present air of stuffiness.

"Yes! Hi! I know!" Izuku stopped him.

"We heard your introduction to Katsuki." Suzuka told him cooly, earning a glare from Katsuki in return. Iida glanced over at the Ashen haired boy with a quirked lip.

"So that's his name." Iida pondered.

"My name is Izuku Midorya, and this is my sister, Suzuka, it's nice to meet you." Izuku introduced them. Suzuka thanked him wordlessly, she hated introductions. If it were up to her she'd just wear a name tag at all times. Iida glanced the pair, his mind working at top speed before it clicked;

"Ah! You're the twins that passed together, right?" He asked them, earning a nod from the pair. "You two are quite the pair, and you, Midorya-" Iida said, his cool demeanor faltering when both twins responded. "Uh, this Midorya." He told them sheepishly, gesturing towards Izuku. "You realized there was something more to the exam. I'll admit, I misjudged you, you are by far a more superior student to me." Iida began to grovel, dropping his head. Izuku's face turned a beet red, and the boy began to fumble for words, gesturing for Suzuka to step in.

"I'm gonna, um-" Suzuka smiled, pointing back towards the room. Izuku frowned after her as she made her escape. Unfortunately, since they were so late, there weren't many seats left While she would have preferred to have sat in the front of the class, Suzuka decided that settling for the last seat available in the second row was her best option. Unfortunately, it was right next to Katsuki Bakugou.

"Quit following me." He hissed at her, leaning back in his seat. With a loud thump, he placed his feet directly on top of the desk, much to Iida's chagrin. Suzuka ignored him, instead rolling her eyes as she took her seat. At the front door, Izuku had managed to run into a girl from his exam, who was currently talking animatedly about who _knew_ what. Suzuka smiled as she began to look through her bag when another voice caught her attention.

"So, there is two of you."

"Shoji." Suzuka looked up in surprise, smiling at the tall boy. She was glad to see him here, she'd hate for him to have failed on her behalf.

"Midorya." He returned pleasantly, catching Izuku's attention from where he had taken a seat behind Katsuki. "Uh, this Midorya." Shoji clarified. Suzuka hid her face in embarrassment.

"Please, call me Suzuka." Suzuka told him, earning a look from Katsuki.

"And how did you two meet?" He growled at them. Their familiarity made him prickle.

"We took our entrance exam together." Suzuka brushed him off, which only served to anger . "Maybe you should have taken some time to make friends at the exam like Izuku and I did-"

"If you only came here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." Someone said from the front of the classroom. Suzuka looked around, puzzled, wondering exactly who had spoken. She knew that there were Pro Heroes teaching, but she couldn't recall one that had the power of invisibility. "Welcome to UA's Hero Course." That's when Suzuka noticed the giant yellow sleeping bag on the floor.

The sleeping bag began to unzip, revealing a tall, slender man, with long dark hair and tired eyes. His face was covered in stubble, the kind you get when you don't shave for a few days, and he was clothed only in a long, dark robe. A white scarf adorned his shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." He told them calmly, stepping up to the podium at the front of the room. "Alright, let's get to it." He huffed, almost bored. From seemingly out of nowhere, he flourished a giant stack of blue clothes, and dumped them unceremoniously on top of his teaching podium. "These are your . I need you to go to the locker rooms, put these on, and meet me out back. Iida," He spoke, catching the blue haired boys attention. "You're fast, will you pass these out. Each uniform has the name of the corresponding student written on the sticker on the front of the shirt." Aizawa said dismissively. Iida, all too keen to help, was more than ready, easily passing out each uniform to its correct owner.

* * *

"What?! A Quirk assessment test?!" The entire class shouted in unison. Once all of the students had changed, they promptly met their homeroom teacher at the outdoor gymnasium behind the school. Suzuka filled in quietly beside her brother and Katsuki. The two boys wore equally confused looks.

"But orientation!" The brown haired girl whom Izuku had spoken too earlier, whined. "We're gonna miss it!"

"If you want to make it to the big leagues, you can't waste time with pointless ceremonies." Aizawa told them briskly. Suzuka frowned, even she had to admit she was looking forward to orientation and meeting the faculty.

"I was looking forward to meeting the teachers." She muttered to the boys.

"Damn nerd." Katsuki scoffed at her under his breath. Suzuka scowled at him as Aizawa continued.

"Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit." Aizawa continued, giving the pair a pointed look. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks before." Aizawa told them, holding up a tablet. "The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel," He paused thoughtfully, shaking his head. "It's not rational, and one day the ministry of education will learn. Bakugou." Aizawa turned towards the ash haired boy and Suzuka felt her heart sink.

We weren't even talking! She thought defensively, feeling Katsuki tense beside her.

"You passed the exam with the highest score, , what was the furthest you threw a softball in middle school?" Katsuki smirked at him.

"Sixty seven meters I think." He looked over at Suzuka and she nodded. It was true, he held the track and field record for their grade.

"Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa told him, tossing a softball to him. He gestured towards the circle behind him, and Katsuki obliged, entering the circle. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Aizawa said. Katsuki watched his teacher quietly, gripping the ball in his hand. "Go on, you're wasting our time."

"Alright man, you asked for it." Katsuki warned him, stretching out his arm. The class watched in silence as he wound up for his pitch, releasing the ball in a fiery show. Suzuka kept her eyes on the ball as long as she could, losing it in the bright blue sky after a few seconds. Izuku muttered to himself, terrified, beside her.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Aizawa said, turning to face the group. On the screen of his tablet sat the number 705.2 meters, obviously the distance for Katsuki's souped up throw. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." the students behind Suzuka gasped.

"That's so manly." One of them said excitedly.

"Whoa, 705 meters? Are you _kidding_ me?" Said another. Katsuki smirked at the crowd, basking in their adoration, and Suzuka rolled her eyes at him.

 _Show off._ Suzuka glowered, crossing her arms. _And he has a problem with Kamui Woods!_

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our quirks all the time is gonna be fun!" The class began to grow excited, several of them impatiently waiting for their turns with giant grins.

"So you think this looks fun?" Aizawa shot them all down. "You have three years here and you think it's all gonna be games and playtime? Idiots." The question was rhetorical as Aizawa watched his students with sullen eyes. They all hushed under his gaze. Suzuka frowned at him, she couldn't believe he'd just called them all idiots. "Today you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately." Suzuka felt her stomach drop, and she immediately looked over at Izuku. He was terrified, shaking in his boots he looked down at his hands quietly. "Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs and if that's a problem, you can head home right now." Aizawa grinned at them, pointing to the red head boy standing next to Suzuka. "You, Kirishima, you'll be the first to take on the 50 yard dash." He told them, as they followed him excitedly. Suzuka frowned, turning to Izuku quietly.

"Izuku," she whispered, pulling him to the side. "If you go, so do I." Suzuka told him, to which Izuku shook his head.

"No! You worked hard to get here. I won't let you quit because of me." He hissed at her. Suzuka bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at Katsuki. He watched then with narrowed eyes and a look of self satisfaction. As much as she hated that look on his face right now, she didn't want to let him down either. He'd worked hard to train her. Suzuka took a deep breath, nodding her head at her brother.

"Fine, but I know you'll do great." Suzuka smiled at him. Izuku froze, placing a hand on top of her head quietly. "You've been working like crazy with Toshinori."

"You're right, Suzu." Izuku told her, though on the inside he wasn't nearly as confident.

* * *

The class had spent the last several minutes watching their fellow classmates take the 50 yard dash on their own. The girl that Izuku had befriended, Ochaco Uraraka, as Suzuka had come to know her, had lightened all of her clothes with her anti gravity quirk. While some of the other, more powerful kids, used their quirks like vehicles. Shoto Todoroki, the son of Number 2 Pro Hero Endeavor, slid across the track on a road made of ice. He had one of the flashiest quirks, but not one of the best times.

"Midorya, Twins, Bakugou, you're up next!" Aizawa barked from across the quad. Suzuka and Izuku shared a hesitant smile, joining Katsuki at the starting line. "I don't care which twin goes first." Aizawa told them. Izuku nodded, stepping up to the line beside Katsuki. Suzuka frowned as Katsuki sneered at her brother.

The line judge, who was a high tech robot, called them to take their marks, and Izuku did as he was told. Katsuki stood tall at the starting line, and as the line judge called for them to go, Katsuki took off in a dead run, extending his arms behind him.

"Burst speed!" He growled, his hands bursting with a giant explosion. Suzuka knew this move well, he'd used it several times to gain the upper hand during their spars. Katsuki soared over the finish line, leaving Izuku behind in his dust. "Typical Deku." The Ashen boy said with clear disgust as he rejoined the rest of the class. Suzuka ignored him as she stepped up to the line with the invisible girl, Toru Hakagure. Suzuka smirked, watching Katsuki's display had given her an idea. Up until now she was just going to run her best to the finish line.

"Runners!" The robot called, and Suzuka knelt at the line.

 _I may not be able to fly myself, but I wonder what would happen if I used my own energy blast, like Katsuki does_.

"Go!" The robot cried with a loud bang. Suzuka took off down the line, following Katsuki's lead, extending her palms behind her. With a growl, she willed the kinetic field left behind to life. Much like she did with her shields, she commanded the energy to move forward, propelling herself across the finish line. Suzuka skidded to a stop, nearly toppling over as she did. "5.02 seconds!" The robot shouted her time. Suzuka smirked, looking over at Katsuki pointedly.

"Imitation is the greatest form of flattery." The boy smirked. Katsuki watched her cooly as she joined the group. She stopped next to him, staring off at the clouds with a smile.

"It's not imitation if it's done better." Suzuka whispered, taking her place beside Izuku.

"What?!" Katsuki growled, turning to follow her. He glanced up at Aizawa with angry, red eyes and he nodded at the boy.

"By a tenth of a second." Aizawa told him, almost bored. Katsuki froze, turning to Suzuka with a deadly stare. Suzuka merely returned his glare with a smile of her own. She'd decided that for every event he crushed Izuku in, she would do the same to him. "Aishido, Aoyama! Next!"

* * *

Even though she did surprisingly well in the first event, the rest of the tests weren't really suited for continued use of her quirk. The grip test was a flop, she'd probably scored one of the lowest in the class, and since it was immediately after her and Katsuki's 50 meter dash-off, he was more than willing to rub how weak she was in her face.

Still sore about Katsuki's bragging, Suzuka stalked to the box, returning her grip tester to it's rightful place.

"Wow, you got 540 kg?! You're a beast!" The tape arm boy gasped. Suzuka quirked her brow, he was talking to Shoji.

"Good job, Shoji." Suzuka smiled at him warmly. Shoji shrugged, depositing his tester next to hers.

"It's easy when you have three hands." He dismissed her. An awkward silence formed between them, and Shoji cleared his throat. "You can call me Mezo." He told her finally. "Its only fair." He interrupted Suzuka as she went to argue. Suzuka nodded at him hesitantly, only to be interrupted for a second time.

"Keep your head in the game, Dori. It's no fun beating you if you aren't concentrating." Katsuki growled at her as he slammed his tester down into the box. Suzuka huffed at him, the pair sharing an extended amount of irritated eye contact, before Katsuki turned to Mezo. "What are you looking at?!" Katsuki huffed, skulking away. Suzuka shook her head after him.

"Don't mind him, he's competitive." Suzuka murmured. Mezo shrugged.

"Not everything is a competition." He told her as Aizawa called his name. "On to the side steps." He muttered, dismissing himself.

To her surprise, she didn't do too bad in the sustained sidesteps, of course no one could compare to the smallest kid in their class. His detachable hair was so springy that it sent him side to side in a blur.

The standing long jump was pretty par for the course. Aoyama, who's quirk was a belly button laser, used his navel beam to propel himself across the sand. After he returned to Suzuka's side, looking a little worse for wear, he clutched his belly in pain.

"I've used my beautiful beam too much today. My tummy hurts." He moaned through a bright smile. Suzuka frowned at the boy silently.

"Midorya Twins, you're next!" Aizawa called. She nodded, walking up to the starting line where Katsuki was already waiting with Izuku.

"Got a headache yet, Dori?" Katsuki scowled. Suzuka shook her head, she was actually feeling fine.

"No, your conditioning has been really helpful for me." She grinned at him. Katsuki growled, looking away as the line bot gave him the signal to go. Again he got a running start, propelling himself over the sandbox.

"My turn…" Izuku muttered solemnly. Suzuka smiled at him.

"You're doing great, Izuku." Suzuka told him happily, earning a small smile from the boy. The line bot gave the signal to go, and Izuku took off, darting across the track and towards the sandbox. Izuku got decent height, good distance,but it wasn't anything like Katsuki's. If this hadn't been a school for heroes, he may have honestly been in the top group's jump. Suzuka frowned as she stepped up to the starting line, because that wasn't the case.

"Go!" The line bot cheered. Suzuka did as she was told, taking off running across the rubber track. With a shout, she jumped into the air, using the same force she'd harnessed prior to toss herself a little bit further. This time she tied Katsuki, which he still wasn't too thrilled about.

"Now we move onto to the final event, the softball pitch." Aizawa called as Suzuka returned to the class.


	8. Izuku the Liar!

As Aizawa promised, the softball pitch was the last event for the day. Suzuka knew she could use her quirk for this event, but how far she could throw the ball, well that was to be decided. Up until now she'd only ever used her quirk short range, and she knew from training with Katsuki that her kinetic depth of field only reached about twenty eight feet. She hoped, for her own sake, that her quirk could extend the ball further than that.

"Uraraka, you're up." Aizawa said, bored, as Izuku's friend took her place in the circle. She watched the ball for a moment, looking up at the sky, before placing it gently down on the ground below her. With a smile, she clapped her hands, touching the ball gently before picking it back up and launching it into the air. Suzuka watched slacked jawed as the ball disappeared into oblivion.

" _Huh._ " She muttered, impressed, glancing over at Aizawa's tablet. It read infinity instead of a distance. _That's insane_. Several other's quirk produced impressive results as well, but clearly none as great as hers.

"Midorya, Suzuka." Aizawa beckoned with his finger. Suzuka sighed, she still hadn't come up with a plan of attack. "You ready?" He whispered, handing her the ball. Suzuka nodded, taking it from him quietly, tossing it once in her hand. She was going to just use her quirk in it's most basic form; she was going to throw the ball with her mind.

With one more toss, Suzuka caught the ball mid-air, tossing it once more with her Kinetic Manipulation. It wasn't too heavy, which made her feel much better about her choice, not to mention the several impressed gasps she earned from the crowd. Without a word, Suzuka grasped hold of the ball, rearing it back with her mind and throwing it headlong into the air. She'd managed to hold on to it for quite a bit before it unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"250 meters, not bad." Aizawa hummed. Suzuka grinned from ear to ear, clutching at her stomach. She could feel the nausea setting in, but she didn't care. She'd thrown that ball _much_ further than she could have anticipated. "Midorya, Izuku."

A hush came over the crowd, and Suzuka turned to look at her brother. He was terrified, and rightfully so, this was the final test and he hadn't been doing nearly as well on them as those with quirks. From the other side of the class, Suzuka watched as Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka whispered between themselves animatedly. Katsuki smirked at nothing from where he stood several classmates down from the twins.

"You'll be fine." Suzuka told her brother as Aizawa handed him a softball. Aizawa spared the twins a brief glance before ushering Izuku to the circle. Izuku swallowed hard as he stared down at the softball in silence.

"If Midorya doesn't shape up soon, he'll be the one going home." Tenya muttered. Suzuka glared at the boy from the corner of her eyes and he gave an apologetic half smile.

"Of course he's going home, he's a quirkless loser." Katsuki blurted out.

"Katsuki-" Suzuka growled, only to be interrupted by Tenya.

"Of course he has a quirk, did you not hear what he did during the entrance exam?" He said, like the know it all that Suzuka assumed he was. Suzuka shook her head dismissively, watching the boy through narrowed eyes.

"Impossible. Izuku doesn't have a quirk." She told him.

"Yeah he does, I was there. I saw him." Iida told her obviously. Katsuki glowered at Iida, his fists clenched at his sides. He glared at Suzuka, but Suzuka ignored him, turning her attentions back to her brother.

"Well you're mistaken." Suzuka snapped at Iida. "I would know, I'm his sister-" but Suzuka didn't get to finish that sentence.

Izuku shouted from inside the circle as he released the ball. To the surprise of everyone but Suzuka and Katsuki, it fumbled to the ground pitifully. From behind her, she heard Tenya shift awkwardly and she turned back to him, his face a mask of confusion.

"46 meters!" The robot shouted happily. Izuku looked down at his hand quietly as Aizawa walked over to stand next to him. He seemed tense, and if she didn't know any better Suzuka had sworn he looked like a cat ready to pounce, his long, black hair standing on end. She frowned as him and her brother shared several words, and she waited with bated breath for Izuku to begin his walk of shame. Surprisingly, Aizawa produced another soft ball from inside of cloak. With a flick of his wrist, he handed it to Izuku, who took it hesitantly, before returning to the crowd of curious students.

"I don't understand, why didn't his quirk work?" Iida continued from behind Suzuka. Suzuka turned back to him heatedly.

"He doesn't have a quirk!" Katsuki hissed for her.

"I thought I recognized our teacher, Aizawa is the Erasure hero, Eraserhead. He can erase anybody's quirk that he looks at." Todoroki, son of Endeavor, clarified for Tenya, who nodded his head.

"He doesn't have a qu-!" Suzuka started.

"When you're ready." Aizawa interrupted her, watching her pointedly. Again Suzuka returned her attention to her brother, who was now looking at her with a frown. He gripped the ball tightly in his hand, and after a few moments he dropped his head, looking away from her, almost sadly.

Without another word, Izuku reared his arm back, winding up for the throw. With a cry, he released the softball. Suzuka watched her brother's ball fly, hundreds of meters further than it ever should have. And with every meter, Suzuka felt her stomach drop. She stared off into the horizon, long after she lost his ball in the blue sky, but she was terrified to look at her brother. Terrified, because she knew how plainly she wore her mask of complete and utter betrayal.

Suzuka couldn't believe it, her brother had lied to her, duped her, for eleven years. Eleven years she had had her quirk, eleven years he'd been hiding his. She couldn't believe it, it made her sick. Even though Suzuka knew she should feel happy for her brother, all she could feel was anger. A tight hand, Katsuki's hand, found Suzuka's should and despite her better judgement, Suzuka turned to face her brother. He only frowned at her.

Izuku clutched his broken finger quietly, reading his sister's face like an open book. Her eyes were wet, but she'd managed to hold back any tears, not that she needed any for Izuku to know how she was feeling. He'd hurt her, he'd broken their trust, their relationship, which to him was one of the most important things he had. Hell, it may have been the only thing in his life _worth_ having. Besides his new quirk.

"Suzuka…" Izuku whispered, his words like a knife. Suzuka remained silent, taking the most infinitesimal step away from him. A step she took towards Katsuki, who's hand still held on to her shoulder. The gesture nearly killed Izuku. Suzuka glanced up at Katsuki quietly.

 _Had he known too?_ She thought, almost angrily, but Katsuki's face gave way to no such emotions.

The boy next to her shook with fiery rage, and as he made eye contact with Suzuka, something inside of him snapped. He was pissed. Not only had Deku lied to him for years, making a giant fool out of him, he'd also lied to her. As Katsuki watched the girl beside him break into thousands of pieces, his rage only increased ten-fold. _Nobody hurts Dori like that._ He thought, angrily, taking off across the pavement at the boy.

"Deku you bastard! Tell us how you did that or you're dead!" Katsuki growled, his hands alight.

"Katsuki!" Suzuka shouted after him, her tears suddenly breaking the dam. Thankfully, she didn't need to run after him. Aizawa caught Katsuki with his scarf, holding the raging boy from exploding Izuku with his bare hands.

"Stand down." Aizawa told him, once again tense. As Katsuki struggled against Aizawa's scarf, it only seemed to get tighter around him. Katsuki turned, his attention floating between both Izuku and Suzuka. She was crying now, great.

"You're scum, Deku." He growled at him, freezing in his spot. After a few moments, Aizawa released the boy, who stared Izuku down like prey. "You've got explaining to do. I'll kill you once you've grown the balls to tell your sister what the fuck that was." Katsuki growled at him, only loud enough that the two boys could hear.

"Katsuki, stop!" Suzuka shouted, catching both of their attentions. Her words only set his blood to boil.

"Are you _kidding me right now, Dori?!_ " Katsuki shouted, trying his damndest not to destroy everything. There she goes again, defending him when he least deserved it. Suzuka took a deep breath, her strong facade faltering, and instead ran to the side of the school. Her quirk and the sudden stress had gotten the best of her. The class could hear her retching and Katsuki frowned, dropping his hands to his sides. With one more murderous look, he returned to his classmates, standing just off to the side, enough to help Suzuka if she needed it.

As Aizawa continued class, Katsuki could still hear Suzuka off behind him, sobbing every now and then. She was done throwing up now, but she still had not returned, thanks to shitty Deku. Katsuki was angry, and yeah, Deku's lies pissed him off, no doubt, but watching Suzuka crumble like that was almost torturous. She had spent her whole life sticking up for him after all, and this was how he repaid her? By lying?

Suzuka cowered behind her wall, leaning against it silently as she stared up at the sky. She buried her face in the crook of her elbow, taking deep breaths in and out. Did her mother know about Izuku's quirk? Was she in on it? Suzuka didn't understand, where did he even get his quirk? Their father wasn't strong! He breathed fire for chrissake! Again she heaved, coughing as she struggled to catch her breath. They had spent their whole lives together, they'd always been close. It killed Suzuka to realize that she may not have known her brother as well as she thought she did.

"Alright class, file in." Suzuka heard Aizawa groan from around her corner. Suzuka sniffed, taking one last deep breath before rejoining her classmates. She basically went unnoticed, except for her brother and Katsuki. Surprisingly, neither of them moved towards her, even as Izuku held his head in shame. Mezo stepped up beside her, clearing his throat. The multi armed boy knew something was amiss, but he couldn't wrap his head around the secret _quirk_ theory that the entire class was whispering about. How could someone keep a quirk from his family? _Why_ would someone do that? If Suzuka's reaction was any indication, she'd been having the same thoughts.

"I'm fine." Suzuka told him before he even had the chance to ask.

"Okay." He said just as quietly, before Aizawa's tablet projected a scoreboard for today's events. Suzuka found that she'd finished in 8th place, but as her eyes trailed down the board, she realized that, despite his performance in the softball toss, Izuku still sat at the bottom of the board.

"As you can see, I've ranked you all from best to worst, though you probably already have a pretty good idea of where you stand." Aizawa sighed. Suzuka bit back a frown as she watched her brother struggle with his own thoughts. He glanced at her momentarily, dropping his broken hand to his side as he did. "And I was lying, no one's going home. That was just a rational deception."

"What?!" The class jeered at once, as several of them, Izuku included, stopped to catch their breath. Katsuki sneered at Aizawa cooly, crossing his arms and glaring back at Izuku. Suzuka stared at her brother, and he must have felt their eyes on him because he looked at each of them in turn. Katsuki didn't think he deserved to be here because he was weak. But he knew Suzuka thought he didn't deserve to be here for a much deeper reason, now. He was a liar.

"That's it, we're done for today. Make sure you pick up a syllabus before you continue to the rest of your classes." Aizawa dismissed them. "And Midorya," Aizawa said as the class began to file out. When both Suzuka and Izuku stopped, the teacher growled under his breath. "Izuku Midorya. I have a note for you to see the nurse about that finger of yours."

"Right…" Izuku muttered, glancing at Suzuka. He gave her a tight smile, one that she did not returned, before she left to follow the rest of the class.

* * *

The rest of their first day at school went about as normally as you'd have thought. It was filled with teacher introductions, syllabi, one pop quiz in math, so that Ectoplasm could see where everyone stood from the prior year, and absolute silence from Suzuka. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Between the mixed feelings of worry for her brother as well as disapproval for her brother, her head was a whirlwind of thoughts all day. Even at lunch she sat silently at her own table. It wasn't until Katsuki sat next to her that Suzuka even looked up from her lunch tray. He cleared his throat, biting into his udon viciously, before levelling his red eyes her way.

"Sorry." He said finally, catching Suzuka by surprise.

"For what." She whispered.

"That Scum Deku ruined your favorite day of school, you damn nerd." Katsuki grumbled. If Suzuka hadn't known better, she'd have thought him embarrassed.

"Thank you, Kachaan." She told Katsuki honestly.

"Eat your food." He demanded, looking at the now cold tray that was still untouched.

"I'm not very hungry." She replied, causing Katsuki to shrug.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear you bitch when you're hungry later today at training."

"I'm not training today." Suzuka told him flatly, her eyes returning to her tray. Katsuki froze, slamming his chopsticks to the table with a ferocious clack.

"What?" He asked her, his red eyes slits.

"I just want to go home, Katsuki." Suzuka whined. "So you're just gonna let lying, whinny, titty baby Deku beat you like that?" Katsuki sneered at her. Suzuka looked at him incredulously. Was this all that this was to him?

"He didn't _beat me_ _._ " Suzuka hissed. Honestly, she didn't know what she expected of him, he was like a shark, circling a wounded seal.

"He did. He beat us both, and if you can accept that, I don't know why I ever wasted my time on you." Katsuki sneered.

"Not everything is a competition, Katsuki! Maybe he didn't tell us because-" Suzuka grasped for straws, and even though she was angry with her brother, she still felt a need to defend him. Then she remembered his broken finger. "His quirk obviously hurts him! That's probably why he didn't tell us!" She managed, though the words felt and sounded empty. Katsuki scoffed, looking at her with thinly veiled contempt.

"Your brother is a liar, Suzuka, and if his 't enough to make you realize you don't need that in your life, then I don't know what to tell you."

"You just want me to abandon my brother because he had a secret quirk?" Suzuka asked him finally. The words sounded weird coming out of her mouth, and even though she was upset with Izuku, she knew there had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Katsuki said nothing as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"If you don't show up today, don't bother showing up ever again." Katsuki leveled his finger at her. Without another word, he stood from the table, depositing the rest of his lunch into the trash and exiting the cafeteria.

"You okay, Midorya?" One of the girls asked from a table over, their attentions now fully on Suzuka after hearing all of her and Katsuki's fight. Suzuka shook her head as she too stood from her seat, trashing her entire untouched tray. She followed Katsuki out the cafeteria door where she found he was waiting for her.

"You don't _own_ me Katsuki! You don't get to tell me how to think and feel about things!" She shouted to him, her voice echoing off the large hallway. Suzuka cleared the space between them in several long strides. "You don't care about my feelings at all! The only thing you care about is getting someone else to hate Izuku as much as you do!" She accused him. Katsuki smoldered as he looked at her, though he said nothing to her as she continued her tirade. "I thought that maybe I could have you both, but clearly I can't. And I am so tired of you two putting me in the middle!"

"Dori-" Katsuki started, his face faltering for only a moment. She was wrong, dead wrong. He made a mistake today, trying to take advantage of her anger for his own selfish purposes, and now he realized he was wrong. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him weak.

"No Katsuki! Don't _Dori_ me." Suzuka's voice faltered, but she quickly regained her confidence. "I have been nothing but a buffer for both of you since we were kids and I am tired of it! Between Izuku being a pushover and you constantly making me choose, not once have either of you cared about how I feel! _Not. Once._ I can't do it anymore." She stopped, thinking long and hard on what her next words were going to be, as well as the weight they carried. "And if you're going to keep doing this to me then we're done here." Suzuka said quietly.

"Suzuka." Another voice came, this one made her heart drop. She turned around to find her brother staring at her quietly, his broken finger bandaged by the school nurse. He must have already been released from her office to return to school. It was just unfortunate that this was where fate had decided to bring him. Suzuka growled, her frustrations still not qualmed. "Suzuka, I'm sorry-"

"Don't talk to me, Izuku." Suzuka hissed at him. Izuku frowned at her.

"But-"

"No. I'm so tired of _both_ of you I can't stand it." She huffed. "I don't have anything else to say to either of you right now."

* * *

That night at dinner, the table was tense to say the least. Suzuka barely ate, staring at her food in heavy silence, while dodging pleading looks from her brother. Inko, who was pleasantly aloof most of the meal, only caught on when she brought out mochi for desert, only to have neither of her children touch it. With a sigh, Inko sat back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked finally, catching both of her children's attentions.

"Nothing." They told her in unison, both twins looking at each other before looking away. Inko's eyebrow twitched and she cleared her throat. Before she could speak, Izuku took a deep breath.

"I've realized I _do_ have a quirk." Izuku blurted suddenly. Suzuka froze, looking from their mother, to her brother. Inko was stunned, and took several long seconds to let that information digest.

"You… what?" Inko asked him. Izuku sighed, preparing to repeat what he'd said when suddenly Inko began to clap excitedly, whooping in her seat.

"That is so exciting! Did you get your father's dragon breath? Oh! I bet you did-!"

"No mom, I've got super strength." Izuku told her plainly, swallowing and watching Suzuka as he spoke. Suzuka narrowed her eyes at him.

"Strange, but not uncommon. A lot of people develop quirk different from their parents…" She trailed off. Suzuka placed her chopsticks on the table, crossing her arms as she glared at her brother. this was _bullshit._ "Oh, honey! I'm so proud of you! This is exciting! Aren't you excited for him, Suzuka?"

"Thrilled." She drawled as Inko stood from the table to hug him. As their mother began to babble away, Suzuka only sighed, pushing her chair backwards and standing. "I'm not hungry." She explained turning to leave.

"Suzuka-" Izuku started, silenced by his sister angry stare.

"I said _I'm not hungry!_ " Suzuka spat. The boy twin said nothing, and Suzuka turned from the table, heading back to her room. How could their mom be so _okay with this?_ He's a liar... isn't he?


	9. Hero Training: Unlucky Draw

The journey to school the next day was awkward. Suzuka and Izuku we're silent towards each other, though Izuku felt like he had so much to say. There was a lot he had to answer for, but Suzuka wanted to hear none of it, and she made that perfectly clear last night at dinner.

Neither of the twins were surprised that Katsuki didn't wait for them. Even at school he completely ignored them, sitting at his desk in silent rage. He was angry with both of them right now and even though Suzuka found herself to be mildly upset by his absence, she didn't let it show. She basically told him to leave her alone, which he was doing, the prideful ass.

Home room was quiet for Suzuka, even though her and the rest of her classmates exchanged pleasantries. She spent the majority of it in her own thoughts, while Aizawa went through the typical role call, announcements, etc. Mezo said hi to her, she gave him a fake smile, one that she was certain he tried to return genuinely. It was pretty obvious, the tension on their side of the classroom.

Her core classes passed by in a blur. They started their regular classes today, actually learning things, but Suzuka found minimal joy in them. It wasn't until their afternoon classes, the hero training courses, when she perked up a bit. School had let out early the day before, so no hero course classes were actually scheduled. Today was going to be their very first training class, and Aizawa had told them there was going to be a surprise waiting for them before they started. As much of an introvert Suzuka was, she loved surprises.

"I am _here! Coming through the door like a hero!_ " All Might announced boisterously, entering the classroom in true, All Might fashion. Suzuka cracked a small smile, and she glanced over her shoulder at Izuku. He looked like a kid at Christmas. The rest of the class was ecstatic, the red haired boy who sat on Suzuka's opposite side fist pumped the air excitedly.

"So All Might is a teacher? So _manly_!" He exclaimed. Suzuka was beginning to think that that was his catch phrase.

"He's wearing his silver age costume!" The Frog Quirked girl said happily. All Might beamed as he took his place at the head of the classroom, grabbing the podium with a smile.

"Welcome to the most _important_ class at UA high! Think of it as hero-ing 101." He told them. Suzuka sat up in her chair, as did Katsuki beside her. "Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight for good and justice! Now! Let's get into it!" All Might turned to the board, flexing his muscles as he did. On the black board he wrote the word _battle_.

"Combat training!" Katsuki growled happily from beside Suzuka.

"What?" Izuku stammered. Suzuka felt butterflies in her belly, he was just throwing them to the wolves immediately, huh?

"But the real key to being a pro hero is, looking good!" All Might proclaimed, pressing a button on his podium. From the wall next to Izuku, several rows of lockers appeared, numbering one through twenty. "These are your uniforms! They were specifically made for you based on the designs you submitted with your quirk registration form!"

"What? No way!" Suzuka gasped. Mezo turned to look at her, giving her a quick thumbs up. Katsuki scoffed at her. Suzuka flushed at her sudden outburst, looking at her desk quietly.

"Excited about your costume?" Mezo asked, ignoring Katsuki completely. Suzuka gave him a small smile.

"I did a lot of research into my quirk type for it. I've been imagining my hero costume since I was little." Suzuka confessed. Mezo nodded.

"Me too." He told her as All Might began to speak again.

"Each locker correlates to your student number, so grab your costume and we'll meet at UA city B!"

* * *

Suzuka remembered the day that Izuku and her received their packets from UA containing their costumes form, as well as the lists of dos and don'ts pertaining to it's design. The twins had spent an entire afternoon during break designing their costumes together and Suzuka was beside herself as she stood in front of the mirror. Her suit was everything she'd hoped for and _then_ some. In all fairness, she didn't know what to expect from her hero course costume until now and it was more than she could have hoped for.

The bodysuit was just that: a body suit that covered her from head to toe. It was skin tight, matte black, durable, yet breathable, and it contained her entire mop of green hair. The suit was decorated with rose gold accents that trailed from her wrists, up her arms, across her shoulders, meeting on her chest in an graceful V shape. Her boots were thigh high, in a matching rose gold. She for went any sort of utility belt, she didn't think there would be any need for it, what could she possibly need to carry? And as she looked in the mirror, Suzuka was glad that she decided to add a matching, short skirt to the ensemble. As amazing as her costume looked, it would have looked much more risque without it. Suzuka made a mental note to put it through redesign one day; there was already one R Rated hero,the world didn't need a second.

Her body suit was amazing, but it was the thing that she held in her hands that was the _pièce de résistance_ of her costume. Suzuka had decided to completely ignore Katsuki, and with her brother's help she was able to draw up some schematics for a sensory deprivation helmet, also in black, with a working retractable visor, the color was the same as her accents. It very much resembled a motorcycle helmet.

On either side of her helmet, where her ears should be, sat rose gold, teardrop shaped sound receiving cones with built in amplifiers. At the flip of a switch on the side of her head, Suzuka would be able to release the visor, completely blinding her and allowing her to use her quirk to see. With an excited sigh, Suzuka placed her helmet on her head, smiling to herself as it clicked into place underneath her chin.

"Wow, Midorya, you look amazing!" someone said from behind Suzuka. Suzuka turned, startled, and flipped you her visor, finding most of the girls watching her quietly.

"The visor works!" The pinkette, Mina Aishido, said excitedly. Suzuka felt her cheeks flush, and she reached up, clicling the visor button several times. The other girls _"ooohed"_ and _"aaaahhhed"_ Suzuka's helmet, only causing her to flush more.

"How can you see in that thing?" Uraraka asked as the visor clicked closed, leaning forward, like she was trying to see behind the visor. She waved her hands in front of Suzuka's face, and Suzuka gave her a high five, causing Uraraka to jump.

"My quirk. It allows me to see with the kinetic field." Suzuka told her. Uraraka grinned at her sheepishly, stepping away. "It's a lot stronger if I can't see with my eyes."

"Is everyone ready, _ribbit_?" Tsuyu Asui asked, standing off to the side. Now it was her turn to be oggled by the girls, who approached her with the same interest they did Suzuka.

Somehow, Asui managed to corral all of the girls out of the locker room and into the battle city. It surprised no one that the girls were the last to arrive in the city and as the ladies joined the boys, they each sized each other up. Suzuka had to admit, everyone's costumes looked _amazing_.

Amongst the crowd, Suzuka's eyes fell to her brother, Izuku, who stood happily in his teal costume. Suzuka suppressed a smile as her eyes fell to his mask and cowl. On either side of his head stood two rabbit like ears, mimicking All Might's own hair. Izuku had designed it that way on purpose, as an homage to his hero. Absentmindedly, Suzuka reached up for her own ears, frowning as she did. She'd modeled the sound receptors on her helmet after her brother's cowl, and the thought of needing to change it passed over her mind briefly. As her eyes trailed over the crowd of boys, they stopped finally on Katsuki, who she caught watching her with a loaded expression.

As much as Katsuki wanted to ignore the Midorya twins all together, he was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore Suzuka. Her costume was skin tight, he even liked the helmet. It fit her perfectly, almost too perfectly, and he glared at the purple haired perv, Mineta, as he muttered obscenities beside him. His hands grew hot and he placed one on top of Mineta's head. The boy yelped as his scalp sizzled.

"Quit being a pervert or I'll blast your eyes out." He warned the kid, who whimpered as Katsuki released his head furiously. Katsuki brought his attention back to the group.

"They say that _clothes_ make the _pros_ , young ladies and gentlemen. Behold, you are the proof!" All Might boasted, gesturing towards the entire class. He beamed at them proudly, garnering a genuine smile from Suzuka, the first real smile for the day. "From now on you are all heroes in training! You look so COOL!"

"He's right, you know." Uraraka piped up from beside Suzuka. "We all look _totally_ awesome!" She pumped her fist, her brow furrowing, determined. Suzuka hadn't noticed that Izuku had joined them until Uraraka address the boy. "Hey Deku! Love your costume!" She said happily.

"Uh, thank you." Izuku flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Izuku gave Suzuka a tight smile, one that she returned, taking a step or two away from her. Uraraka eyed the siblings quietly, biting her lip. After yesterday's display she wasn't quite sure what to expect from them but the silent treatment? Even being an only child she knew that was brutal.

"Its very low key, not too flashy. It's perfect for you!" Uraraka continued, despite the awkwardness. "I love how you two match!" She blurted out suddenly her smile remained and Suzuka shifted uncomfortably as Uraraka motioned towards both of their ear like contraptions on their helmet and cowl. From behind the twins, Suzuka heard a sneer, and over her shoulder and she saw Katsuki quickly turn away from them. With a small nod, Suzuka shut her visor, turning away from the pair quietly as she took a spot up front.

"Now that you're all ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might shouted over the students. Beside Suzuka, Iida raised his hand eagerly. Suzuka rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead!" All Might informed them. "Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however, statistically speaking, you're more likely to encounter a villain indoors in close quarters combat. Backroom deals, home invasions, truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows, so for this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys for two on two indoor battles." He beamed at the students. Suzuka could feel her adrenaline already pumping, her very first hero lesson and it was _combat_ related. Suddenly she felt incredibly self conscious and she wondered if her brief training with Katsuki was enough to prepare her for UA at all. With a huff, she tossed those thoughts to the side. Of course it was, she deserved to be here.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog girl, Tsuyu asked. The class nodded around her, she'd asked what everyone else was thinking.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield," All Might explained. "But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time; you're dealing with _actual_ people now."

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Yaoyorozu asked, followed by a disconcerting "How much can we hurt the other team?" From Katsuki. The rest of the class chimed in accordingly, asking questions that ranged from possible expulsion for failure and how the pro hero liked their costume _specifically_.

"I wasn't finished talking!" All Might told the children, obviously frazzled.

After All Might's outburst, the class finally settled down and now that he was able to actually speak, the pro hero informed them that they would be following a specific scenario. The game was simple; bad guys vs good guys in an epic battle for a nuclear weapon. The weapon would be hidden in a building, which the good guys were tasked with infiltrating and securing. The bad guys simply had to stop them, if they could. Each student was given "capture tape" as well and if either team was captured or failed their objective, they failed the scenario. It seemed simple enough to Suzuka, but deep down she was concerned. It was one thing fighting real villains, but these were her classmates.

"Excuse me, I have a question!" Suzuka said quietly, throwing her hand into the air.

"Ah yes, young miss Midorya!" All Might beckoned her to continue. With a deep breath, Suzuka flipped up her visor.

"I'm concerned about the implications of using our quirks unadulterated against our classmates." She told her teacher honestly. "Couldn't someone get hurt?" She had one student in mind in particular who she was honestly afraid was capable of such a thing. A disgruntled tch came from behind and somewhere to the left, Katsuki knew her apprehensions were based around him.

"That is a very good concern and in order to keep everyone safe, we must _all_ remember that this is a hero course." All Might informed them, eyeing each student quietly. "As Heroes in Training I can assumed all of you will use discretion without sacrificing your tenacity. I will also step in if need be." He continued firmly. The students all nodded in agreement, but for some reason it didn't make Suzuka feel any better. "Now, if there are no more questions, I've posted team assignments on the wall there," All Might cheered.

"We can't pick our partners?" Iida asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Partners have been assigned randomly! You don't always get to pick your partners in the field now do you?" Suzuka shrugged at All Might's words, he was right. Often times Super Hero Team Ups we're impromptu, but as she made her way to the posted teams, Suzuka had wished she had a chance to pick her own teammate. By the unlucky draw, she had gotten teamed up with her brother as the good guys. By an even _unluckier_ draw, they had been pitted against Katsuki, of all people, in the very first round.

"Damn." Suzuka felt herself physically deflate as she turned where she stood, staring off into the distance at her brother. The twins eyes met and Izuku gave his a sister a hopeful smile, but she didn't return it as she gestured for him to follow her.

* * *

"Do you think they expect us to memorize this floor plan?" Izuku asked Suzuka quietly as they stood outside of the building. All Might had informed them that each team would have five minutes to prepare, which didn't really leave Suzuka feeling very confident. Giving Katsuki a five minute head start on them was definitely a disconcerting thought. "Suzuka?"

"Hmm?" Suzuka hummed, barely even paying attention to her map. "Oh, uh, it would probably be best." She told him flatly. Izuku nodded his head silently, returning back to his map, but only for a moment, before he looked at her again.

"Suzuka can we talk?"

"I'm not ready to talk to you about anything _unrelated_ to this class right now." Suzuka told her brother firmly. Her decision was final. She'd work with him, but she was still hurt.

"Now is as good a time as any, isn't it? We're going to have to work together to-" Izuku started, but Suzuka silenced him with one look. She wasn't going to talk to him and that was final.

"Katsuki has a head start on us and he's very versatile on his own, not to mention he's got Iida in there. Depending on how heavy the missile is, I wouldn't be surprised if the fast one constantly moved it." Suzuka said coldly. Izuku sighed, looking back at the map.

"These halls are tiny, there's no way they're moving it around freely." He told her, swallowing the lump in his throat. "They've likely got it centralized on the highest floor. One guarding it, while the other is patrolling." Izuku's looked up at her fiercely. "It's what I would do."

"So then we stick together?" Suzuka returned. Izuku shrugged.

"If I know Kachaan, he's going to be running for me, it'd be best if I could keep him distracted while you dealt with Iida." Izuku offered. Suzuka pursed her lips, rubbing her cheek in deep thought.

"Play it by ear?" She returned. It was hard to plan when you were walking in so blindly, especially against Katsuki. Izuku nodded, turning to wave at a nearby camera, letting All Might know that they were ready. In Suzuka's ear, she heard All Might crackled over the ear pieces he gave them.

"Young Bakugou and Iida gave me their signal several seconds ago. On your ready, we can begin the simulation." She could practically feel his grin over the intercom. The twins exchanged a look before entering the building quietly. Neither of them knowing what to expect.


	10. Accident at the Simulation!

The halls were dark around them, bare as well, and which left Suzuka feeling uneasy and defenseless. With nothing to latch on to, how could she fight? Carefully, twins took the halls, Izuku leading his sister from corner to corner, corridor to corridor. She wasn't too thrilled about the simplistic walls, they all looked the same, and she knew if she didn't pay attention she would get lost in here.

"There's a lot of blind spots." Izuku whispered over his shoulder as he peaked around the corner quietly. Suzuka nodded her head in agreeance, but since she wasn't used to her visor, she chose not to use it. Katsuki could be around anyone of these corners. Deciding that the corridor was safe enough, he nodded for Suzuka to follow his lead down the hallway, which she did as quietly as she could. She wished her steps could be quieter, she could hear everyone of them as loud as gunfire.

"He's only going to go after one of us, you know." Izuku told her quietly. "it's me he's angry with. It's always me."

"That's not true. He isn't happy with me either." Suzuka told him. Izuku shook his head.

"Hes only going to come after me and when he gets that tunnel vision you need to find Iida and the nuke." Suzuka frowned at her brother, fear welling inside of her. Lol

"Wait-" Suzuka stopped suddenly, as the kinetic field around them shifted. But it was too late to run. From around the corner Katsuki jumped, his fist already on fire as it sailed for the girl twin's head. In a flash, Izuku had grabbed his sister by the waist, hurling her and himself away from Katsuki's assault, just of out reach of his fist. Katsuki's hand collided into the wall where they once stood, taking stone with it in fiery show.

"Suzuka?!" Izuku shouted, pushing himself onto his knees.

"I'm fine." Suzuka told him as she too sat up, pushing him away. Terrified, she saw that not only was there a hole in the wall, but Katsuki had also blown off half of Izuku's mask. _This is what I was afraid of_ _._ She thought as the dust began to settle in the hallways, Katsuki stepping through it intimidatingly. He sneered at the twins, cutting through the remaining dust with one wave of his arm.

"What's the matter, Deku? Afraid to fight me?" He asked the boy twin haughtily. Suzuka glared at Katsuki, opening her mouth to admonish him for nearly killing them, when Izuku gave her a frightening look. Don't. It said.

"I knew you'd try to catch us by surprise." Izuku goaded, standing up. Katsuki glared at Izuku, ignoring Suzuka entirely as he ran for him.

"I'm gonna hurt you so bad that they have to stop the fight!" Katsuki shouted. The twins shared a look and Suzuka nodded, taking off down the hallway, only looking back to make sure that Izuku's prediction had been right. It was, Katsuki was here for one thing and one thing only; a fight with Izuku. With a tight frown, Suzuka pulled out her map, her eyes trailing quickly over the paper. The top floor, that's where they were keeping the bomb, Suzuka was certain of it.

* * *

Upon arriving at the top floor, Suzuka was greeted by a giant, open door, which allowed for light to bathe the once darkened hallway. As she peaked around the corner, Suzuka was surprised to find Iida standing his back to the door, paying little attention to anything as he practiced his best villain laugh. Suzuka shook her head, clicking her visior into place as she entered the room. Hiding behind a pillar, Suzuka surveyed her surroundings quietly. She could see most of the room, which elated her, meaning she had grown stronger since her exam. The very edges of her vision, the edges of the room, were fuzzy, which would only mean a few blind spots, and as long as she kept that under wraps, Iida would never know.

With a deep breath, Suzuka searched the room for something, _anything_ , she could latch on to, but Iida had prepared in their five minutes. There was nothing here. Suzuka stifled a groan, so much for her surprise attack. She had to think of something else, quickly. Tentatively, she reached out for the large bomb at the other end of the room, as it was the only free standing thing around. To her chagrin, it was too heavy to move. She would have to capture Iida and take it for herself.

"I know you're there, hero." Iida spat menacingly. Suzuka froze, her eyes widening. "You tried to move the bomb, shifting it a mere fraction. I guess you already realized it was the only thing in this room for you to _manipulate_." He articulated evilly. Suzuka pushed herself off the wall, squaring up to Iida cooly.

"You forgot about yourself." Suzuka held her hands up threateningly, hoping to god her bluff would work. Iida let out a maniacal laugh, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You didn't think I'd have the wherewithal to ask Bakugou about your quirk? You can't move people." He pointed at her, shutting down her threat entirely. Suzuka fought her disappointment, pushing it off to the side.

Damn Katsuki. She cursed. In an instant, Iida had disappeared, reappearing behind her only seconds later.

"Too slow, Hero." Iida whispered as he grabbed her by her waist, using his quirk to hurl her across the room. Hitting the ground hurt like hell, and suddenly she was thankful she went with the full body suit. _Dress for the slide, not the ride_ _,_ she thought darkly as she came to a skidding halt. With a groan, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her body twitching as it ached everywhere. Suzuka grabbed her shoulder, looking up at Iida quietly. He was really taking this villain role seriously. Again, Iida vanished, but Suzuka wasn't going to fall for that twice. With a flick of her hands, she created a bubble around herself, and she smirked when Iida ran into it full force.

"Fool me once…." Suzuka _tsked_ as Iida recovered from his crash, standing to his full height in front of her. Suzuka awed at how tall he was as she too got to her feet. With a single knuckle, Iida rapt against her invisible shield, which echoed hollowly as he did.

"Impressive." He barked, his hand returning to his side. "Bakugou told me about this trick as well." Iida quipped, rearing his foot back and striking the shield with a full powered kick. Suzuka took a deep breath as he continued his assault, throwing fists and engine powered kicks her way.

" _Suzuka, have you found the bomb?"_ Izuku's voice came over her earpiece.

"It's on the top floor, like you said it would be." Suzuka strained as the blows kept coming.

 _"Are you alright?"_

"I've engaged Iida, I tried to keep him monologuing but apparently that only works in the movies. My shield is stronger, but I'm going to need your help." Suzuka told him, as Iida's next punch resulted in a hairline fracture of her dome. "Dammit." Suzuka hissed. Bringing her hands up her shoulders, readying herself for a kinetic assault. With a growl, she sent her kinetic energy at Iida violently, using her shield as a weapon. The speedster went flying across the room, falling head over heels until he too skidded to a stop across the pavement.

"He said you didn't hit that hard…." Iida groaned as he stood, brushing off his armor and cracking his neck. Suzuka felt a bubble of rage well up in her gut at this revelation. She'd tossed Katsuki across the quad plenty of times!

Suzuka was mad, she couldn't believe Katsuki! Always underestimating her! And she decided now it was time to show Iida her true potential. With a wave of her arm, Suzuka grabbed hold of the kinetic force, throwing violent walls of it towards an unprepared Iida. The boy flew several feet one way, only to be tossed several feet in a different direction once he'd landed. Hiding behind a pillar to take some form of shelter, Suzuka threw another wave at him, which to her surprise, shattered the piller into tiny pieces.

"Oh!" Suzuka gasped, taking her eyes off of Iida for a fraction of a second to admire her destruction. "I didn't know I could do that…." She muttered to herself, her mind going a mile a minute. Iida's pained groaning brought Suzuka back to their fight, but this time he'd learned, and took off around Suzuka at high speed. The air around Suzuka trembled violently with his running, threatening to blow Suzuka off her feet as he created a mini wind tunnel around her.

I have to stop this! Suzuka thought frantically, struggling to stay standing. He couldn't maintain his speed, she'd noticed, he was getting slower, obviously tiring, and as soon as he made his next pass in front of her, Suzuka knew it was her time to strike. With a growl, she raised her hand, picturing in her mind a bubble, which she placed around Iida, who smacked into it full throttle. The sound echoed through the room and as the wind died down, Suzuka could see he was completely trapped.

"Ha! Not so fast." She told the speedster confidently. Iida groaned, climbing to his feet, placing his hands flat against her bubble. "Did he tell you I could shield others?" Iida remained silent, his hands on his hips. With her head, Suzuka motioned for him to start heading towards the front of the room while she slowly made her way towards the bomb. She'd used her quirk a lot and could already feel her head ache setting in, she'd have to end this as quickly as possible. Suzuka took several shaky steps towards the bomb, but if she moved to fast she was afraid she'd lose her shield. Slow and steady was the best route, not that she was too concerned about that, they still had five minutes and Iida was effectively trapped.

"You'd think I'd just follow you willingly?!" Iida chuckled. To her surprise, Iida hopped into the air, using his engines to run laps around her shield. It wasn't unlike the motocross riders at the circus who rode laps around the caged sphere and for a minute she wondered exactly what he was doing. That was until she realized that with his momentum, he could easily cut through her shield. In a panic, Suzuka began to move quicker, the bomb slowly becoming more attainable.

She could feel the shield straining already, as Iida's white blur zoomed around her bubble at an incredible speed. An audible crack could be heard as Suzuka's dome began to spider web, the fine white light obstructing her view of Iida. Suzuka was close enough to the bomb that she could easily run for it, and the girl realized she had to drop her shield, it was her best chance at getting to the weapon. She hadn't the chance to willingly remove her shield, however, as Iida broke through it an instant later, sending shockwaves through Suzuka's body. She lurched dangerously towards the bomb, her first few steps heavy as a wave of nausea overcame her. She wasn't going to make it.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her midsection, once again tossing Suzuka to the other side of the room like a rag doll. Suzuka only stopped as her body collided with the wall, where she sat in pained silence for several long moments before:

"What the-?!" Iida muttered incredulously. Suzuka propped herself on her elbows, looking over at Iida in a mixture of joy and shock. She knew she wasn't going to make it to the bomb, she was banking on being able to capture his shoulders. She wasn't sure if she'd managed to get the tape fully around him before he threw her; but Iida's arms were bound, not tightly but bound all the same, with a single layer of capture tape. On her pointer finger, she twirled the small roll of tape as Iida dropped to his knees with a bellowing _NOOOOOOO_ _._

"Yes!" Suzuka hissed, slowly rolling over onto her back. Above the bomb she spied a timer, three minutes to spare, and she laid quietly on her back taking deep breaths as she did. Suzuka's head hurt and her whole body was in some kind of pain. She had the spins, though whether it was from her quirk usage or the violent way Iida kept tossing her, she didn't know. Nor did she care. She'd just won them the entire scenario!

"Are you going to touch the bomb?" Iida asked her after several long seconds of her laying there. Suzuka said nothing as she held up a single index finger, one sec, before slowly sitting up. That movement alone caused Suzuka to gag and she held her head and abdomen in pain.

"I think you broke a rib." Suzuka groaned as she stood up, taking a few seconds to collect herself and cull the dizziness.

"I apologize, I was merely playing a part!" Iida said bowing profusely. Suzuka waved him off, taking several cautious steps, her ribs rubbing weird as she did.

"Definitely a rib." She winced, taking another step.

" _Suzuka get to the edge of the room, I'm ending this_." Izuku's voice suddenly came over her earpiece.

"No, Izuku, wait-!" Suzuka shouted. Suddenly, beneath her feet there was a low rumble, which caused her to freeze where she stood. Taking a deep breath, Suzuka began to panic as the floor beneath her started to shake, buckling under her feet before finally giving way to a massive amount of pressure. "Oh!" She cried out, as debris pelted her, breaking her visor and tearing her suit. Suzuka, bleary and dizzy, reached out blindly for something to grab on to, as she went flying through the air. Once the pressure had gone, her belly flipped as gravity began to do it's work, pulling Suzuka towards the ground below.

"Midorya!" She heard Iida shout, but to no avail. It had all happened so fast and he had been in no position to run to her aid.

"Iida!" Suzuka shouted, daring a glance underneath her. She was falling, falling so far, and below her she could see her brother and Katsuki, both staring up at her with wide, fearful eyes.

Katsuki was prepared for an adequate amount of destruction after they both used their special move, but the boys had destroyed nearly half the building by the end of their quarrel. This pissing contest had gone too far, and he knew that much was certain as Suzuka came careening towards them from the floors above. He felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Dori!"

"Suzuka!" Katsuki and Izuku shouted, their fight forgotten as Suzuka fell towards them.

 _Fuck!_ Katsuki thought, running towards where Suzuka was falling. The boy dove, and so did Izuku, as both of them lunged to catch Suzuka, landing hard as she took them to the floor with her weight. Katsuki groaned, he'd taken the brunt of her fall, but to his dismay she was still knocked out cold. Her visor had been broken, either during the explosion or the resulting fall, revealing a bloodied face.

"Shit-!" Katsuki started, only to be cut off by Izuku, who sat up despite his injuries, taking Suzuka from Katsuki's lap.

"Suzuka!" Izuku hissed, pulling his bad arm back to his side.

"You _idiot_!" Katsuki raged getting to his hands and knees. He clicked the buttons on the side of Suzuka's helmet, he had to get this thing off her face. Izuku, trying his best to remain conscious, but he could feel himself fading underneath Suzuka's weight.

"Catch… her…." He managed to grumble, before his eye lids grew heavy. Quickly, Katsuki reached out, cradling the girls head as she too fell to the ground. He removed her helmet slowly, examining her face in the process. The visor had cracked into the side of her face, causing several cuts with pieces of glass still embedded in them. With another growl, Katsuki turned back to Izuku, ready to melt the lying, conniving bastard into oblivion, when All Might and Recovery Girl burst onto the scene.

"That's enough, Bakugou!" All Might shouted suddenly, freezing Katsuki in place. In silence, All Might and Recovery Girl both joined the teens in the rubble, flanked by two automatic stretchers.

"We will need to get them to the infirmary, right away." Recovery Girl told the pro hero as she kissed both Izuku and Suzuka. With a disappointed frown she regarded Katsuki for the first time, gesturing to the gurney beside her. Katsuki obeyed, slowly placing Suzuka on the stretcher and stepping away as All Might did he same for Izuku.

* * *

Katsuki leaned rigid against the wall outside of the nurses office. School had let out and when the twins still hadn't returned to class, Katsuki decided he needed to check on Suzuka. Despite his brooding, hell, he'd won the simulation and still didn't feel better, he couldn't stop worrying, even if they weren't on speaking terms currently.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all afternoon?" A frail voice asked from within the room. Katsuki froze, ceasing the nervous clenching and unclenching of his fist. He smacked his lips as he pushed off the wall, stepping into the door frame. He was greeted with a wide smile from the elderly healer, who gestured for him to join her at her desk.

"I brought Suzuka Midoriya's things, where should I put them for when she wakes up?" Katsuki asked, as Recovery Girl gestured behind him. He turned, his eyes lingering on the bed nearest him. After realizing it was Suzuka, he bit back a frown.

"She'll be fine, she's just tired. healing takes a lot out of a body." Recovery Girl told him matter of factly. Katsuki sustained his poker face as he watched Suzuka sleep, a mask shielding her eyes from the light in the room. Thankfully, the cuts on her face seemed to heal without any scarring. Suzuka curled up into a tiny ball, smothered in several blankets and still shivering. Absentmindedly, Katsuki strolled to her bedside, pulling the itchy hospital blanket up further to her ears. Suzuka sighed in response, breathing deeply as her lips parted. "My healing can only do so much, it's more for physical injuries than mental. Her IV will bring her back to where she she should be, which is good, even if it makes her cold. Her quirk dehydrates her and I told her she needs to take it easy and not over do it until she's strengthened herself first." Recovery Girl mused from behind Katsuki. "I assume you'll help with enforcing that?" She asked the boy dryly. Katsuki scowled at the woman, who hoped down from her comically high chair. She walked over behind her, to another curtain that was drawn. "As for _Izuku_ Midorya-"

"I don't give a fuck about him." Katsuki bit, his shoulders tensing. He clenched his jaw as Recovery Girl regarded him over her shoulder. With a smirk, she flung the sheet open, causing Izuku to jump where he sat. The boy visibly cowered under Katsuki's glare, which made Katsuki feel even more angry. What a weak, pathetic, worm.

"Mister Midorya is awake and healing well. He'll be ready to go in a half hour or so." Recovery Girl continued. The watch on her wrist beeped and she sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I have a staff meeting to attend, if you don't need anything, Midorya, I will be stepping out for a bit."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Izuku told Recovery Girl with a small smile. The healer returned his smile, grabbing her medical bag before heading for the door.

"Please remember this is a place of healing, gentlemen." She called over her shoulder knowingly before disappearing in the hallway. The room grew stale and after several long, silent moments, Katsuki sneered, turning from Suzuka's bed to leave.

"It's one thing to put yourself in the hospital. You're only doing the world a favor at that point." Katsuki growled at him, turning his red eyed glare on the boy. Izuku frowned, looking over at Suzuka quietly.

"You're right. I was selfish today." He said finally, catching Katsuki off guard. Katsuki tched, turning where he stood. "I've been selfish my whole life." Izuku gave a low chuckle, shaking his head. "I've only ever cared about my dreams, my _stupid_ dreams." Izuku sighed, looking over at his sister. Izuku grabbed at his sheets, pulling them taught as he stared at his feet. "I've roped her into _my_ desires, forgetting almost completely about her." He laughed desolately. "I don't even know if she wanted to be a pro hero. I'm pretty sure it started out as her going along for my sake." He whispered."I hurt her yesterday, and she won't talk to me, and I've done it again today. In a _stupid_ attempt to show _you_ that I'm capable, I've hurt her _again_." Izuku's eyes burned as he regarded his sister. With a sniff, Izuku squared his shoulders at Katsuki, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "But I'm not the only one to blame."

"What." Katsuki snarled at Izuku. Izuku's heart beat in his chest, he was _terrified_ but something about today's events left him feeling rather bold.

"You've spent so long hating me I doubt you've ever even noticed how important you are to her. How much your opinion _matters_ to her, an opinion that's been wasted on how much you hate me!"

"Deku…." Katsuki warned, but Izuku didn't hush.

"We've both only ever been on conflicting sides of a war that she's spent the greater part of a decade trying to defuse. Because she cares about both of us. And for what? A brother who-" Izuku paused, who lied to her, though he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. "And a friend who's spent years in a violent rage against her family." Izuku went silent, but the way Katsuki flinched at the word _friend_ did not go unnoticed. "And she's only ever been there for us. We don't deserve her." Izuku finished, the room growing silent.

Katsuki was boiling inside. How dare Deku talk to him like that? Like he knows _anything_ about Suzuka and his relationship. He can speak for himself about selfishness, the lying little dweeb. Katsuki opened his mouth to speak, quickly shutting it and narrowing his eyes. He'd helped Suzuka, right? He trained her! Took time out of his day to make sure she was better than Deku! He- Katsuki's mind blanked as he returned to the last time Suzuka and him had really spoken. Sure, Katsuki had wanted Suzuka to realized what a snot her brother was, but only because he wanted her to feel better, right? Because hating Deku made him feel better… Didn't it? He had been so confident today that if he'd beaten Deku, not only would his pride feel better, but maybe Suzuka could see that they were far superior to the Deku scrub. That wasn't selfish, right? Opening her eyes to the truth?

Izuku watched Katsuki for several long seconds as his face rose and fell with his thoughts. He wondered briefly If Katsuki knew how much he was giving away right now, but Izuku knew he didn't. He probably didn't even realize that his constant angry facade was crumbling.

"You know I'm right, Kachaan." Izuku mumbled. Katsuki grew rigid as he glared up at Izuku. Again the teens watched each other in silence, a silence only broken by the sound of Katsuki's hands igniting and extinguishing in rapid succession as he flexed his palms. Katsuki grew closer to him, the heat of his palms growing closer as well. Izuku found himself terrified.

"I can apologize for being an asshole, but can you stop lying?" Katsuki returned finally, his voice calm and low as he stood at the foot of Izuku's bed. Izuku's eyes dropped to the floor and the boy said nothing, all the answer that Katsuki needed. "That's what I thought." Katsuki hissed, shutting Izuku's curtain with a single flick of his wrist. Despite himself, Izuku sighed, relieved as he heard Katsuki's footsteps retreating, the scuffling of a chair across linoleum and finally, a groan as Katsuki took a seat at Suzuka's bed.


	11. Apologies

When Suzuka woke up she was surprised to see that it was already dusk outside. Recovery Girl informed Suzuka that today she recovered from several broken ribs, a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. The main cause for her hospitalization, however, was the mental side effects for overuse of her quirk.

"Your migraines and body pain are from dehydration," Recovery Girl explained. "It takes a lot of energy to use mental quirks, some more physical than others, and when your body burns that energy it needs to be replaced." Recovery Girl suggested to up her water intake every day, especially on those days when Suzuka would be using her quirk the most. She also suggested more conditioning for her body, which Suzuka agreed with but knew would be impossible without Katsuki's help.

After discharge, Suzuka gathered her things, which were surprisingly already waiting for her, and decided to head to the train station alone. After Recovery Girl explained what had happened during the simulation, Suzuka didn't exactly want to see her brother or Katsuki, much less walk with them. No, she decided, she would continue in her solitude. At least that's what she wanted, but the fates had other plans.

As Suzuka exited the front doors, she found Izuku and Katsuki already out in the quad, but they weren't waiting for her, no, they were talking amongst themselves. By the look of it, Katsuki didn't care much for what Izuku had to say to him, not that that was a surprise because did he ever?

"I have to tell you something, Suzuka needs to know too but she's…" Izuku trailed off with a sigh. "I'm here." Suzuka said quietly, catching both boys attentions. Izuku and Katsuki regarded Suzuka carefully, like a snake who was ready to strike, and she joined the boys in the quad, watching them expectantly. Katsuki scoffed, taking a step away from her, while Izuku looked at the ground ashamed. "Continue."

"Right…" Izuku muttered, taking a deep breath. "I haven't been hiding my quirk, somebody gave it to me, pretty recently. But I can't tell you who I got it from, so don't ask." Izuku blurted out. Suzuka froze in her spot, watching her brother incredulously. Did he think her stupid? "It seems crazy, I know, it's like something out of a comic book, only it's real." Izuku chuckled, glancing first at his sister, then at Katsuki. "It's why I have no control over it yet, why it breaks me when I use it." Suzuka shook her head, she didn't believe him, and she turned to leave, but Izuku stopped her, holding her wrist tightly. The boy winced as she pulled at his grip, but he didn't release her. "I haven't figured out how to make it my own, but I'm trying, that's why… I haven't told you about it yet." He told Suzuka specifically before looking over at Katsuki. "It's not because I think I'm better than you guys, it's because I know I'm not, but I'm trying." Izuku's eyes welled with tears, and he finally dropped Suzuka's wrist so he could wipe his face. "I've still got a lot to learn and I know that, it's why I'm here, and I'm sorry that I lied to you two, but I won't apologize for having a quirk." Suzuka frowned at her brother. She wasn't mad he had a quirk, she just wanted to be a part of this thing that made him so happy. She wanted him to share his secrets with her, to be honest.

"Izuku-" Suzuka started, only to be interrupted by Katsuki.

"How dumb do you think we are?! Borrowed power?!" Katsuki raged. "Don't talk to us like we're a couple of idiots!" He growled. "You've already made a fool out of me in that damn training exercise, did you come here to rub it in?!" Suzuka took a step forward, to get in between the boys like she had done time and time again, before stopping herself short. No, they needed this. "I may have won that simulation, but it doesn't feel like it, and you wanna know why? Because I _lost to you_ _!_ I came in first in the exam but can still be beaten in hand to hand by _you_?! If I can't beat _you_ in a head to head fight then I can't beat anyone and _that's not good enough_! DAMMIT!" Katsuki sobbed, placing his hand on his face. The entire quad grew quiet as Suzuka watched Katsuki Bakugou break down before her very eyes. He regarded her, but only for a second, before standing straight and wiping his face with a sniff. "Enjoy that win, Deku, because you _won't_ get another. I'm just getting _started_." Katsuki warned the boy, pointing a violent finger at him. Without another word, Katsuki turned to leave, snatching from Suzuka's hands her bag.

"Katsuki-!" She stuttered, but he ignored her.

"Suzuka?" Izuku asked quietly. Suzuka sighed, turning back to her brother with wary eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

"No, no I don't." Suzuka told him after several long seconds.

"Suzuka, I'm sorry I lied to you. It isn't what I wanted." Izuku whispered.

"Me either, Izuku." She told him finally, following after Katsuki.

"Suzuka!" Izuku shouted, running to catch up to her. Suzuka stopped, but she did not look at him. Izuku didn't speak, he didn't know what to say. He'd told her the truth, the best he could, but she still didn't believe him.

"Izuku, I can't just blindly follow you anymore." She said softly. She'd spent the past day angry with Izuku, but she couldn't quite place why. Sure, he had lied to her, he'd hidden his quirk, and that was enough on it's own, but there was something else _burning_ inside of her. Something she couldn't place until today. Suzuka had thought it was betrayal, she'd spent years protecting him for him to lie to her for all that time, but that wasn't it. She came out here into the quad expecting answers, she believed him when he said he would tell her the truth, but all she got was more lies.

And that was her problem. She held on to everything Izuku had ever told her, she'd followed his lead constantly. She wanted to be a hero for _him_. She stood up to Katsuki _for him_ _._ She'd been the buffer _for him_. Just for him to spit in her face for years. She'd never let him do anything on his own and maybe _that's why_ he never told her. He never had to be responsible for his actions, never had to do anything for himself, so why start now? She'd never let him be his own, and most importantly, had she ever done anything for herself? That's what that burning was, she was disappointed in not only him, but in herself.

"Maybe it was my fault that I followed you, you know? Maybe I'm partially to blame, just assuming that you always needed my help because you couldn't help yourself. Maybe that's why your quirk never _thrived_." She sighed, turning to Izuku. "By doing that I ended up hurting us both?"

"No, Suzuka, none of this is your fault at all!" He started, but Suzuka hushed him. She did feel duped by Izuku, but honestly, she felt more angry with herself. They spent their whole lives codependent on each other. If they hadn't done that, if she'd given them the space they deserved, would he have still led them to believe he was quirkless?

Izuku sighed, frustrated, this is _not_ what he wanted. She shouldn't be blaming herself because none of this was her fault.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Suzuka, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you like that." Izuku continued. Suzuka believed him, she could tell by his expression that he meant every word. "Suzuka, none of this is your fault, you didn't stunt me, if anything I stunted _you_ by being so-so- so wrapped up in myself all the time. If I'd have thought about you more, would you even be here right now? Would you have even gone to UA?" He asked her honestly. Suzuka froze, watching her brother quietly. How could he even ask that? Of course she would be… wouldn't she? "Suzuka, you don't understand, my quirk _is_ new-"

"Ah! Midorya's!" A sudden outburst came as All Might Joined them from seemingly nowhere. "I went to the medical wing to check on you, but Recovery Girl said they'd just discharged you. I wanted to make sure you were feeling heroic after your battles today!" He preened. Suzuka gave him a half smile, nodding as she did.

"Yes sir, I was just on my way home to finish my homework." Suzuka told her teacher, who beamed at her.

"What an excellent idea, young lady!" All Might smiled, clapping her shoulder. "But you seem to be missing your school bag!" He pointed out, causing Suzuka to jump.

"Oh no, Katsuki!" She muttered, her face growing pale. With a quick wave, Suzuka ran off to follow the ashen haired boy, terrible thoughts running through her mind of what he might do with her bag. Once she was gone, All Might turned his attention back to his protege, eyeing him with extreme scrutiny.

"You can't tell her." He told Izuku finally. The green haired boy frowned, looking at the ground. "The secret of One for All is an important thing to keep, Young Midorya, more important than even your relationship with your sister, do you understand?" He asked Izuku.

"Well, then, I don't know if I want it anymore!" Izuku shouted, sobbing. All Might placed two giant hands on his shoulders. He frowned at the boy, as much as he could with his constant grin.

"I know it's a burden, but it's an important one to bear. Now hurry on home, you need rest for class tomorrow." He dismissed him, earning a frown before Izuku exited the quad.

* * *

Suzuka never did catch up to Katsuki. The boy had practically vanished and what made it even worse is that he vanished with her bag and homework in tow. With a frustrated growl, Suzuka stood in her room. Her mother had told her that Katsuki never stopped by, which meant that her bag hadn't been dropped off either. Suzuka had also gone to Katsuki's house, but was informed by his father that Katsuki still hadn't returned home. She'd even texted him, but didn't receive a response.

"I can't _believe_ him." Suzuka groused, her worry getting the better of her. It wasn't like Katsuki to just disappear and he was usually very good at getting back to her when she'd text him. He knew how important her homework was to her, but she supposed he no longer cared about that now that they were fighting. Was this his way of getting back at her for yelling at him yesterday? Again she scoffed, like she cared. This only further proved her point about what an ass he was.

With a deep sigh, Suzuka took a seat on her bed, glancing out the window as she did. _If you were Katsuki, where would you go?_ Suzuka asked herself. _He seemed pretty angry when he left earlier, he'd probably go blow of steam somewhere_ _._ I brief image of him flambe-ing her bag passed through her mind but she shook it off. _The training quad_ _._ She thought suddenly, it made perfect sense.

It only took Suzuka a few minutes to get to the training quad, but once she was there she found herself once again hesitating outside. Behind the fence was nothing but silence, a disconcerting lack of noise, but Suzuka steeled herself, sliding through the gate quietly. To her surprise, Katsuki was waiting for her just on the other side.

"It took you long enough." He huffed as he leaned against the fence. Suzuka glared at the boy, holding her hand out in front of her expectantly.

"My bag, please." She said cooly. Katsuki eyed her hand viciously, but he did not hand over her bag. "Katsuki, why are we here?" Suzuka sighed, frustrated. The air around them grew quiet, awkwardly so, and Katsuki pushed himself off the fence. He took a deep, nasal breath, turning his dark red stare on her.

"I hate Deku." Katsuki said finally. Suzuka scoffed, crossing her arms. She glared at the red eyed boy, who watched her just as stonily. "But you don't, and no matter how hard I try to get you to see how worthless he is, I won't ever be able to." He continued. Despite her best efforts, Suzuka felt her anger begin to fall. "I'll accept that, but under one condition."

"I don't think you are in the position to _make_ conditions, Katsuki." Suzuka shot at him. He didn't flinch, like she knew he wouldn't. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her and when she didn't budge he gave a sigh. He held Suzuka's bag out for her to take, and she snatched her satchel from his hand.

"I just want you to talk to me again…" He muttered quietly, looking away from her. Suzuka felt her eyes widen and she nearly dropped her bag where she stood.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again." Katsuki returned sourly, his glare returning to Suzuka. Suzuka looked at the ground, unable to keep his eye contact for some reason. She wasn't sure why her heart was pounding, but her face was hot as well. She must still be feeling bad from earlier.

"Katsuki… It's not that simple-"

"Why?" The boy interrupted angrily. Suzuka huffed looking past Katsuki, eyes settled on the fence behind him. That only seemed to irritate him more. "Look at me!" He demanded, causing Suzuka to jump. He hated the way she looked at him in that moment, like she was afraid of him. Again he sighed. "What do I have to do?" He asked her impatiently, like she was inconveniencing him. His tone was enough to irk her.

"You two almost _killed_ me today! And you think some half assed apology is just going to make it better? You- you haven't even said you're sorry! Instead you tricked me into playing some _stupid_ game for my bag. You didn't _learn_ anything!" Suzuka sobbed. This conversation hadn't gone as planned at all. She wanted to make things better between them, she really did. But he was so stubborn and prideful, they weren't going to get anywhere. "I-I want you to think about me for once!" Suzuka blurted out suddenly, covering her mouth almost as soon as she said it. Katsuki froze, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Fine." Katsuki told her, catching Suzuka off guard.

"Fine?"

"Fine." Katsuki confirmed as calmly as he could. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to tell her that he did think about her. He wanted to make her understand that she is important to him, her thoughts and her feelings all of it. But all he could muster was a fine.

"Then show me!" Suzuka told him. " _Show_ me, Katsuki! Because I've already had one awful apology today and I really wasn't looking forward to a second!" Katsuki flinched, thinking back to their conversation with Deku. Just the thought of him made his blood boil, but for Suzuka's sake, he swallowed his hate.

"I'm sorry." Katsuki muttered, looking at the ground. He felt ashamed that it was so hard for him to say those words. It shouldn't have been that hard, especially to say them for her, but it was. It was hard to admit that he was wrong.

Suzuka waited forever for him to continue his apology, but he didn't. She wanted him to say _why_ he was sorry. She wanted him to point it out. She wanted him to _grovel_. But that wasn't Katsuki and she realized that it never, ever, would be. She would have to meet him halfway if she wanted him back.

"I accept your apology, Kachaan." Suzuka whispered. Katsuki froze, she'd called him Kachaan, and even if he hated that name, he was glad to hear it. "Now can I please go home? I have homework to do and so do you." Suzuka huffed.

"You damn nerd." Katsuki growled, but he reached for the door, holding it open for her all the same.

Their walk home was silent, not unlike how it would usually be, and as Suzuka walked up to her door, Katsuki reached out, snatching her wrist. Suzuka turned to him quizzically, but she didn't try to take her hand back. The boy cleared his throat, watching his feet quietly.

"Thank you." He said after several long seconds. Suzuka smiled at Katsuki, a half grin, and pulled her wrist free of his hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katsuki." She told him, disappearing into her apartment. Katsuki watched her go, lingering just long enough to see the light in her window click on. Taking a deep breath, he began the walk down the alleyway to his own home, feeling much lighter than he had all day.


	12. Suzuka for Class Rep, 2018!

The next day of school started a bit different than the other days. As Suzuka, Izuku and Katsuki approached school, they were surprised to find a huge crowd of reporters waiting for them at the gates. As the three teens approached, the reporters turned on them, like a pack of wild dogs to a carcass. Suzuka was prepared and before the reporters could descend, she threw up a quick shield, which they pressed in on eagerly.

"Could you tell us what it's like to have All Might as your teacher?"

"What do All Might's lessons consist of?"

"Does All Might wear his silver age costume or a does he have a new costume he uses in the classroom?" The reporters questions were many, and had it not been for Suzuka's shield she was certain that the three of them would have been crushed by the massive sea of reporters.

"Damn reporters. Can't even let student's come to school in peace." Katsuki groused from behind Suzuka.

"Hey, aren't you that sludge villain kid?" One reporter asked from the other side of the invisible barrier. Katsuki glared at the reporter, igniting his hand as he did.

"Walk away." Katsuki threatened. The reporter gave a placating smile, pushing off against Suzuka's shield and disappearing into the crowd.

"I've already told you parasites to get out of here." A tired voice came from the other side of the wall. The sea of reporters parted, and Aizawa stood just on the other side of them, eyeing Suzuka, Izuku and Katsuki warily. Once he realized they were alright, he beckoned the three children forward, and Suzuka gladly pushed them through the wave of reporters. "All Might isn't on campus today, now get out of here, you've disturbed my students enough already." Aizawa snapped at them, stepping to the side to let the teens through.

"Thanks for the assist." Katsuki grumbled, taking off down the hall as Suzuka let down her shield.

"Yes, thank you Mister Aizawa." Izuku smiled at their teacher. Aizawa rolled his eyes, following Katsuki down the hallways.

"Just hurry up and get to class. You're late."

As Aizawa had said,the rest of the class was already in their seats and waiting for the three of them when they arrived. Suzuka gave the room a sheepish grin as all eyes landed on them. Quietly, she slunk to her seat, burying her face in her hands as she took it.

"The reporters got to you too, huh?" Mezo asked, turning around in his seat.

"The bunch of vultures." Suzuka groused, pulling her books out of her bag. Thanks to Katsuki, she still had half a math worksheet to do before their next class.

"Yeah, nobody wanted to talk to the freak with six eyeballs." Mezo teased, turning all of his extra appendages into eyes. Suzuka snorted, pushing one away from her face.

"Shoji, our class is beginning, so if you wouldn't _mind_ …" Aizawa trailed off, giving Mezo a very pointed look. Shoji cleared his throat, bringing his arms to his side.

"Sorry, sir." He said bashfully. Katsuki snorted from beside him, his eyes narrowed at the multi armed boy. Izuku stifled a laugh, earning a tough look from his sister.

"I've finished reviewing your battle simulations from yesterday, and I must say, I am impressed. Bakugou," Aizawa turned to the ash haired boy, who glared up at his teacher, bored. "You're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your hand to hand with Midorya." Aizawa told him. Katsuki growled audibly, looking away from the teacher and off towards the wall. Behind him Izuku frowned and Suzuka gave him a questioning look. "As for the Midorya Twins, not bad. Suzuka, good job staving off Iida to capture him, but I think you relied too much on him making a mistake like he did. You didn't have a good plan of action, which is vital to a successful hero mission." Aizawa scolded her. Suzuka frowned at him, she did have a plan, until she realized he'd removed anything out of the room she could use as a weapon. She made a mental note to be more adaptable in the future "As for Izuku, I see the only way you were able to best Katsuki is by hurting your arm again, which not only destroyed the building, but put your partner and the bomb in danger. You're strong, but you can work harder. I don't want to hear any excuses about how you can't control your quirk. that line is already getting old." Aizawa told him cooly. Suzuka glanced over at her brother, who was watching his lap in shame. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here, but your quirk _will_ be very useful if you can get a handle on it, so show a little urgency, huh?"

After Aizawa was done reviewing everyone's battle, he had another surprise for them, today they would be electing representatives for their class. Suzuka couldn't help but be excited, she had been her class rep in middle school and was hoping desperately that she would again have the seat in high school. Beside her, she saw Izuku give her a thumbs up and she grinned at him happily.

"In a normal classroom, the class rep would just be more work, cleaning duties and responsibilities, but here at UA being the class rep allows you to prove to hero agencies that your responsible and reliable. It's a good way to show off with something besides your quirk." Aizawa told the class. Well that was news to literally everyone, and the entire class began to shout about how they deserved to be class rep. Suzuka felt her heart sink, she wasn't the most popular student, she mostly kept to herself, so she knew that this class rep decision would be more of a popularity contest than anything.

"Everyone silence! Please!" Iida shouted above the others, surprisingly quieting them all. "The class rep is an important job, it requires responsibility and it's not something that just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore logically the best way to fill this position is democratically. An election is the best way!" He informed them. Suzuka smirked, rolling her eyes. It was pretty obvious that Iida wanted that rep position as well.

"But we've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Tsuyu asked.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima chimed in.

"Most people will, but that means whoever does get the most votes must truly be the most suitable candidate." Iida told them as if it were obvious.

"It's a good thought…." Suzuka muttered, glancing over at Izuku and Katsuki. Katsuki was watching her with pursed lips, and Suzuka gestured with her hand, as if to say What?

"Do what you want, just decide before my naps over." Aizawa said, already crawling into his yellow sleeping bag. Suzuka wondered for a minute where he kept the damn thing when he wasn't in it.

* * *

Even if it didn't make much sense, voting for a class rep was the best way to decide. Most people voted for themselves, like Kirishima said they would, but to everyone's surprise three names came out above the others.

 _Izuku Midorya- 3 votes_

 _Suzuka Midorya - 2 votes_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu- 3 votes_

Suzuka didn't like the results, not one bit, and she sighed as she watch the blackboard with a frown. She had liked being class rep, but I guess this year it was not meant to be. Katsuki growled, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Alright, which of you idiots voted for him!?" He huffed, watching the classroom through slits. Suzuka rolled her eyes at him, only to be ignored by Katsuki as he continued to glare at them.

"What?! How did I get three votes?!" Izuku stammered. Suzuka forced a smile, shrugging at her brother. "I'm sorry you didn't get it, Suzu." Izuku said from his seat. Suzuka waved him off with a smile.

"It's alright, Izuku, I'm sure you'll do great." She told him despite how very jealous she was. In all honesty it wasn't fair that he won, as much as she loved her brother, she was still sore about the quirk mess, but, like she'd feared, it was a popularity contest and Izuku's new quirk was flashy while Yaoyorozu was openly smart. Suzuka never stood a chance, even if she did get more votes than she'd expected. She knew Izuku was one of her votes, but the other was a mystery considering she gave Tenya Iida his only vote.

Who was my second vote? Suzuka wondered to herself, planting her chin in her palm. In front of her, Shoji turned to give Suzuka a smile.

"You were close." Shoji offered and Suzuka grinned at him.

"Almost." She said raising her index finger and her thumb. _It must have been Shoji_ _._ She thought to herself happily.

* * *

Suzuka sat quietly at her lunch table, snacking on her fried noodles and an egg roll she'd picked up from Lunch Rush. In her left hand she was reading a book, just one of the many "suggested reading" titles from Cementoss' reading lists. She was actually surprised to find that she already owned most of the titles, but what was the harm in re-reading them?

"Hey, girl. Whatcha reading?" Mina Aishido asked Suzuka as she took a seat across the table from her. Suzuka froze, eyeing the lunch room carefully. She was surprised to find that several other girls were joining her at her solitary table.

"Uh-" Suzuka sputtered, showing off the cover as her mouth was still full.

"Oh, that's on Cementoss' reading list, huh?" Hakagure chimed in, taking a seat next to Mina.

"Oh, you've started that?" Aishido asked, cracking her chopsticks.

"You haven't?" Momo Yaoyorozu spoke as she sat to Suzuka's left. Aishido looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope, reading is bo-o-oring." She teased, digging into her lunch. Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes at Aishido, turning to Suzuka with a smile.

"I love that book." She told her. The table grew awkwardly quiet while the girls began to eat their lunch, before Yaoyorozu spoke again. "I hope you don't mind us sitting here?" The creator asked Suzuka. Suzuka shook her head.

"Oh, not at all." Suzuka smiled. "I'm used to eating lunch alone, so it's nice to sit with people. At my middle school no one really wanted to sit with the class rep." She confessed sheepishly. "Except my brother." Suzuka added as an afterthought.

"You were class rep at your old school? That's neat!" Hakagure cheered, while Aishido nodded her head in agreement. "It would have been cool if you both would have won! Could you imagine the looks on those boy's faces if girls got both of the positions?"

"Izuku will do just fine." Suzuka's voice was quiet. She didn't doubt her brother's abilities at all, but still, she was sore. The girls around Suzuka began to chatter mindlessly, and Suzuka couldn't help but smile at her new lunch mates.

"Hey, ladies!" Kirishima smiled at them as he sat to Hakagure's left. Denki Kaminari followed quickly behind Kirishima, placing his tray next to the redhead's. Suddenly Suzuka was feeling cramped and she looked around the lunchroom for anything to distract her. Izuku was happily sitting at a full table with Tenya and Ochako, but the twins made eye contact and he gave his sister a quick thumbs up, which left her feeling a fraction better about being set at a table with strangers. But she did wish that somebody was there that she was familiar with.

"-The way you wrapped Iida up was so _manly_!" Kirishima finished. He'd obviously been talking to Suzuka for quite some time, but she was too preoccupied to listen.

"Oh, uh, thank you!" Suzuka rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "it was just dumb luck." She poo pooed.

"I don't think so," Kirishima said again, taking a big bite of his food. "I know that's what Aizawa said, but if you ask me, he's such a hard ass- Hey! Bakugou!" Kirishima suddenly shouted, waving off behind Suzuka. Suzuka turned in her seat, surprised to find Katsuki heading her way, lunch tray in hand. He'd nearly made it to their table when a loud siren began to ring out. Katsuki froze where he stood glaring up at the ceiling, as Suzuka and the rest of her table did the same.

" _Warning, level three security breach! All students please evacuate the facility now!_ " Came a hollow voice. The students in the lunchroom began to panic, and before Suzuka could even stand, she had nearly been knocked out of her chair by a terrified second year.

"Oh!"she gasped as their entire table was jostled, the rest of her classmates getting to their feet.

"This is not good!" Kirishima shouted as the cafeteria broke into mad chaos. Suzuka glanced towards her brother's table to find that he was already in the process of forcefully vacating his seat. He dared a terrified glance Suzuka's way, but a wave of students came between them, pushing Izuku, Tenya and Ochako with them. "We need to get out of here!" Kirishima explained, pointing off to the doors

"Right!" Suzuka agreed, as she too let the students corral around her. Panicked, Suzuka looked around behind her, seeing Katsuki's ash blonde mop several students back in the mob. "Kachaan!" Suzuka cried out, catching his attention as he strained to see over the her attentions directed elsewhere, Suzuka had managed to lose her footing, the poor girl tripped, falling down into the mob of people.

"Midorya!" She heard her group of friends call out collectively as they were quickly herded away from her.

"Oh-HEY!" Suzuka shrieked, bringing her hands up to her face as fellow students stepped around her. She could feel her anxiety rising as hundreds of people seemed to stampede over her. Several hands wrapped around Suzuka's arm, and they yanked her up out of the crowd. It was Mezo, and on his back rode the little purple haired boy, Mineta.

"Are you alright?" Shoji asked her, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a quick once over, as did Mineta, though his eyes were much more lascivious than Mezo's.

"Yeah, do you need mouth to mouth Midorya? I accept!" Mineta asked proudly, like a martyr.

"I'm fine." Suzuka muttered, ignoring Mineta and checking herself. Her face paled as she turned to look out into the crowd. She'd lost her book, it was one of her favorites.

"What's wrong?" Mezo asked her.

"My book!" Suzuka said frantically. Did she leave it on the table or had she dropped it when she fell? She couldn't remember. Again she turned, trying to look amongst the crowd, but to her chagrin another large wave of students pushed their way past her and Suzuka found she was again separated from her friend. "No! Hey!" She shouted as the group corralled her into the tiny hallway, shoving her up against the windows brutally.

Suzuka began to panic, but this time it was not about her lost book. Her face was shoved forcefully into the cold, hard, pane of glass as her fellow schoolmates stampeded around her. She tried her best to shove herself away from the window, but she wasn't strong enough to move them and in her panic she couldn't concentrate enough to grasp at the kinetic field around her. Another shove collapsed her arms underneath her, and she was fully pushed against the window, her breath hot on the glass. She began to hyperventilate, she couldn't breathe, she was going to suffocate.

"Move, losers!" Suzuka heard a feisty shout behind her. There was a rush of heat at her back, a small explosion, and the shoving stopped as a new body pressed against hers. On either side of Suzuka's head were hands, and in one of those hands was clutched her book. As the pressure of students was alleviated, Suzuka took a deep breath, turning where she stood.

"Kachaan!" She gasped, coughing as she did. Katsuki said nothing, as he pushed against the crowd at his back, giving Suzuka ample room to finally breathe. The boy eyed Suzuka quietly, checking first her face and then the rest of her. Once he knew she was okay, his look of concern quickly gave way to one of annoyance and he growled at nothing in particular.

"Shield, please! Now!" He demanded, as someone shoved him. With a growl he pushed back with more force. Now that Suzuka could breathe, she was more than happy to oblige. Once they were in the safety of her bubble, Katsuki relaxed, but he did not move, leaving one of his hands at Suzuka's eye level, while handing her the book that he clutched in the other. "I found your damn book unattended." Suzuka looked at the book in silence, taking it from him gently. She could feel her eyes burning, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Dori-?"

"That was _terrifying_!" Suzuka blurted out suddenly, turning her face into Katsuki's sleeve. She didn't want to cry, but now that she was safe she could barely contain the tears. Katsuki took an uncomfortable step towards her, lowering his face to her level. He knew as soon as he saw her disappear under the crowd, he needed to get to her, fast. Katsuki feared the worst when he saw Suzuka shoved up against the window, and he fought tooth and nail to get to her. Thankfully, she was as barely worse for wear, a few scrapes and a bruise above her eyebrow. He'd expected her to be shaken, but he was _loathed_ to see her cry.

"Suzuka-" He started, as a loud voice interrupted him.

"Listen up! Everything is okay!" It was Iida, and as soon as Suzuka heard his voice, her sobs stopped. Taking a deep breath, her and Katsuki both looked for the blue haired speedster, who had somehow found his way above the exit sign, where he stood proudly, shouting to the crowd. "It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything is fine!" He spoke again. Suzuka turned around, glancing out the large window behind her. He was right, from her spot on the window Suzuka could barely make out a crowd of reporters and cameras behind some bushes.

"Damn vultures." Katsuki hissed his face mere inches from her own. Surprisingly, the rest of the panicking students began to calm, quieting down from a riotous mob to a hushed crowd.

"We're UA students! We need to remain calm and remember we're the best of the best!" Iida continued, causing Suzuka's face to flush. He was right, she felt so silly for panicking the way she had. She dared a brief glance at Katsuki, who was watching the scene unfold behind her with narrowed eyes. It was only then that she realized how close he was and how wet she'd his sleeve.

"The police are here." He muttered, removing his hands from either side of Suzuka's head. He seemed unbothered, and with a sigh Suzuka dropped her shield from around them. She needed to apologize for crying all over his sleeve, and as the students around her began to file out in an orderly fashion, she made a mental note to do so.

* * *

"Alright class rep, let's begin." Momo said quietly from where she stood up at the podium. The trek back from lunch was surprisingly uneventful, considering what had happened during lunch. After the reporters were removed, the chaos dwindled back into monotony and class continued as usual. As promised, once they returned from lunch, the rest of the class officers were to be decided by the class rep and deputy rep, but it was taking a bit long than usual, Izuku seemed terrified at the podium.

"Right, we'll have to pick the rest of the officers." Izuku muttered, looking to Suzuka for help. Suzuka offered him a weak smile and he frowned at her before looking down at the podium. He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it, before closing his mouth altogether. "No, no I have something to say." He told them before looking out at the class. "I've thought a lot about this, and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep!" Izuku blurted out. The class muttered amongst each other quietly, several of the students looking watching her expectantly. Suzuka's eyes grew wide and she looked down at her desk quietly. Katsuki scoffed from the desk beside her, sitting back in his seat with a huff. "I've thought a lot about this, he was able to capture everyone's attention today and get us in line during the confusion, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on." Suzuka hated to admit, but Izuku had a point. While everyone, including herself, was busy panicking, Iida had an idea, and using his idea he may have saved several students from injury. He was able to lead the class out of the chaos. Suzuka sighed, and she stood up where she sat, tearing her eyes away from her desk to look at the speedster behind her.

"I agree." She spoke quietly, smiling at him. Tenya returned her smile, and as Suzuka sat down she felt much happier about her decision. Even if she did get more votes than him, she felt he definitely deserved it more than her. The class around her began to chatter excitedly.

"If the Twins vouch for him, I'm good."

"He totally saved my life, I'd have been crushed if it weren't for him." The students echoed their sentiments.

"If Midorya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept, and I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!" Iida told them, gesturing wildly. Suzuka bit back a snort, shaking her head as Kirishima muttered something about _manliness_.

* * *

After school that day, the twins and Katsuki caught the train home together. During class, Suzuka was nominated to be Class Historian, which she was okay with. She loved note taking and record keeping was pretty similar. She'd loved being class rep, and even though she didn't get the job, she was perfectly okay with being on the student council.

"I was glad to see you making friends at lunch." Izuku said suddenly, jabbing Suzuka playfully with his shoulder. Suzuka glared at him.

"I'm capable of making friends." Suzuka told him flatly. Izuku gave her a small smile.

"I know you are. You've just… never had the opportunity to." Izuku continued carefully. Suzuka gave a soft laugh as she smiled at nothing in particular.

"Class reps weren't always popular in middle school. Nobody wanted to hang out with the teacher's pet." Suzuka told him as Izuku frowned at her. Katsuki shifted next to Suzuka.

"Damn nerd." He muttered quietly. Suzuka ignored him as Izuku spoke again.

"I was glad you were okay during the chaos." He continued, his tone a bit more quiet. "When I saw you disappear, I was worried."

"You can thank Kachaan for that. I was a mess until he got to me." Suzuka told him honestly. She dared a glance at Katsuki, who seemed to be preening. "It's part of the reason I advocated for Iida for Class Rep. What kind of Rep cowers when there's danger?" Suzuka continued. Sure, she had been a good class rep, loved the extra duties, but was she a _great_ one? She wasn't exactly popular with the other students. Izuku frowned at his sister, turning to the ash blonde.

"Thank you, Kachaan." Izuku muttered. Katsuki glared at him.

"I don't want your thanks." He spat cooly as the train stopped at their destination. Without another word, the three exited, making a b line for the terminal exit. Once outside, Izuku turned to his sister and Katsuki.

"I've got to meet Toshinori, are you sure you'll be okay to walk home?" Izuku asked his sister.

"What, am I invisible?!" Katsuki raged. Izuku opened his mouth to speak, his jaws flapping quietly. Suzuka sighed, putting a hand on Katsuki's arm.

"Katsuki, he knows you train after school." Suzuka muttered, smiling at her brother.

"Like I wouldn't walk you home first?!" Katsuki continued, his mood barely pacified. Suzuka rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Izuku." Suzuka assured him. Izuku nodded, waving them off as he left towards downtown. Suzuka turned to Katsuki, surprised to find him watching her. "What?"

"You were a great class rep, you know." He told her. "You were always quiet, that's why you didn't have more friends, but your whole class liked you."

"I-what?" Suzuka asked again, flabbergasted. Was he complimenting her? She didn't really know what to think, it wasn't often that Katsuki spoke to anyone like this. You could tell he was uncomfortable, Katsuki watched her for a moment, shrugging as he turned away from her.

"Being pushy doesn't make you a great leader, that's why I voted for you, not Iida." Katsuki informed her. Suzuka felt her heart jump somewhere in her throat, but she slowly pushed it down.

He voted for me? Suzuka was certain he'd voted for himself, as he had one vote on the board, but now that she remembered, Kirishima didn't have any votes. If Suzuka wasn't red before, she was now, and her cheeks grew hot like the sun.

"Kachaan-" Suzuka started, but she stopped when she met his eyes. They smoldered, his red eyes did, and he watched her with an intensity she'd only ever seen out of him when he was close to tearing off someone's head. It's a look that said he meant what he'd said, no posturing, all seriousness. "Thank you." She said quietly, bowing her head. "That means a lot to me."

"Tch, I'm only telling you the truth. Quit snivelling." He returned. Suzuka glared at the boy, all of his compliments thrown to the wind.

"I'm not snivelling!" She growled, shoving him to the side to walk past him. Katsuki scowled at her outwardly, but as soon as she passed he smiled at her. Suzuka glared at the ground beneath her feet with soft eyes. Suzuka decided then and there that she was going to make an effort to be more social. Suzuka wanted to be liked, just as much as the next high schooler, and if Katsuki and Izuku believed she could do it, then so did she.


	13. Attack on the USJ!

Suzuka sat quietly on the bus next to her brother, clutching in her hand her black, silk sleep mask. When they arrived at school today, they were told that they would be going to another UA facility to train during their hero class time. Suzuka was excited to go, but unlike the rest of her classmates, her and her brother were unable to wear their costumes. They had been trashed only a few days prior during the nuclear bomb simulation, and while the costume company had a quick turnaround, the twins were still waiting for their replacement costumes.

"Iida, it's okay. We don't think any less of you because of how the bus loaded." Suzuka heard her brother say from behind her. Curious, Suzuka turned in her seat, glancing back at her classmates who were sat behind her.

"It was my first chance to really take charge as class rep and the busses seating really ruined my boarding strategy!" Iida moaned into his hands. Suzuka frowned at the poor boy, who was crushed after taking his job so seriously.

"Iida, you really need to chill." Aishido comforted from her seat next to him. She placed an uncomfortable hand on the speedsters shoulder, throwing Suzuka an unsure smile.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I want to say," Asui spoke up from where she sat beside Izuku. "About you, actually." She said turning to Izuku.

"About me?!" Izuku stammered nervously.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Suzuka paused, narrowing her eyes at her brother. It was true, they both seemed to possess some form of super strength, but that's where the similarities ended.

"All Might doesn't hurt himself everytime he uses his powers." Suzuka chimed in, taking a quick jab at her brother. Izuku frowned at his sister, though he did look somewhat relieved. Perhaps he was happy to hear her joking with him again.

"But still, it must be pretty cool to have a simple augmenting quirk like that. You can do a lot of manly stuff with it." Kirishima said from down the row. "My hardening gets the job done, but it doesn't look very cool." He finished with a pout.

"No, you're hardening quirk is great, Kirishima." Suzuka blurted out, her cheeks growing red as she did. She didn't mean to sound so…. Forward, but she liked Kirishima and didn't want him down on himself.

"Yeah! You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that!" Izuku chimed in.

"You guys really think so?" Kirishima asked the twins, who nodded in agreement.

"My belly button laser is the perfect combination of panache and strength." Aoyama glistened.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie." Aishido told him, once again coming to destroy one of her classmates. Suzuka couldn't help but smile, she wondered for a moment if Aishido knew what she was doing, before deciding that the pinkette had no clue.

"Well, if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugo." Kirishima said obviously. Suzuka turned to look at the seats in the aisle across from her, where Katsuki and Todoroki sat in separate rows. Katsuki huffed at the mention of his name, looking boredly out the window. Todoroki didn't even blink.

"Sure, but Katsuki is always angry, he'll never be that popular." Asui shrugged, paying him little mind.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" Katsuki hissed from his seat. Suzuka and Izuku shared terrified looks while Asui barely even acknowledged him.

"You see?"

"You know, we basically just met you, so it's kind of telling that we all know your personality is flaming _crap_ mixed with garbage." Kaminari teased from behind Suzuka.

"Kaminari!" Suzuka gaped at the yellow haired boy, as she extended her hands across the aisle. They fell flush with Katsuki's chest, he was about to pounce and she was right in the middle.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" Katsuki shouted at Kaminari who did nothing but giggle from his seat. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Classmates should encourage each other!" Suzuka shouted pointedly behind her. Kaminari shrugged, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm encouraging him to change his attitude." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'M ENCOURAGING YOU TO GO FUCK YOURSELF ELECTRIC RAT!" Katsuki snarled, pressing closer to Suzuka. He was gonna kill that electric asshole.

"Katsuki! Sit down!" Suzuka demanded as he practically leaned over her entire body. His weight was bearing down almost completely on her as her back began to dig painfully into the back of her seat.

"How vulgar, dude, there are _ladies_ present! You can't talk like that in front of a bunch of cuties-" Kaminari egged him on. Suddenly, an "oh" of realization crossed Kaminari's face, which darkened mischievously as he watched Katsuki and Suzuka. "Oh, but there's really only one girl that got your eye, huh? I saw how close you guys were yesterday in the hallway." He quipped quickly, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he grinned at Suzuka. The pair froze, Katsuki's struggles forgotten for a moment as he realized how close he was to Suzuka underneath him. How it must have looked. Not at all unlike how they were yesterday. The ash blonde glanced between Suzuka and Kaminari quietly, registering exactly what he was insinuating, before his rage bubbled anew.

"Oh no." Suzuka heard Izuku whisper from across the bus.

"You leave Dori out of this before I blast your _GODDAMN EYES OUT._ " Katsuki howled.

"Katsuki!" Suzuka hissed at the boy, catching his attention. Angry red eyes swivelled her way. "You're hurting me." She whispered, pushing both hands against his chest. Katsuki jumped back, an action that only made Kaminari double his laughter. Suzuka took a deep breath, bending over in her chair to alleviate her back pains as Yaoyorozu reached over to rub her lower back.

"You're a dead man." Katsuki shot, narrowing his eyes at the electric quirked boy, begrudgingly taking a seat back in his own chair. Like he cared what that fuck thought about anything.

"Kaminari, you're a real ass." Suzuka hissed at the boy, catching him off guard. She took a seat in her chair, frowning as she did. In her pocket her phone vibrated, It was a text from Izuku.

 _He's an idiot_. It said. Suzuka turned in her seat, rolling her eyes with a smile.

 _Yeah, he is_ _._ She told him, earning a smile of her own.

 _So Kachaan thinks you're cute?_ Izuku said, earning a glare from Suzuka. _Payback for your dig. It's only fair_ _._ He added, sending a shrugging emoji as well. Suzuka relented, she had to agree, and she shrugged at her brother before pocketing her phone. Katsuki glanced over at Suzuka, catching her attention, and as soon as their eyes met he looked away. Kaminari thought things were so simple between them. Suzuka stifled a frown, suddenly wishing that things were simpler. Suddenly she missed when they used to hold hands in elementary school, before Katsuki got so angry. Suzuka sighed, sitting on her hands as she stared at her lap.

* * *

Walking into the USJ carried the same kind of excitement for Suzuka as walking into a theme park would. The place was _huge_ , much bigger than she'd expected from Aizawa's description, like a miniature city. It was filled to the brim with what Suzuka could only assume we're different cataclysms, each one as real looking as an actual disaster. She oggled the place, earning a wide grin from her brother, who reached up to ruffle her hair accordingly. Izuku knew she was excited. When they were younger, where he wanted to be a hero on the front line, Suzuka was more than happy to spend her time as a Rescue Hero. Her quirk was perfect for it, it carried so much utility. He was excited to see her in her element here.

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you!" A hollow voice said happily. Suzuka craned her neck to see the speaker, her eyes doubling in size as she laid them on Thirteen.

"It's the rescue hero, Thirteen!" She whispered, excited, turning to Izuku with a big grin. Kamui Woods may have been her favorite hero, but Thirteen was definitely a close second. They were the pinnacle of Search and Rescue.

"Thirteen is one of my favorite hero's!" Uraraka shouted from beside Deku. Suzuka smiled at the girl, giving her a quick thumbs up.

"Me too!" She sing-songed as they high fived.

"This dome is the penultimate platform for showcasing and perfecting your strength through rescue simulation." Thirteen told the class happily. "As you can see we have a shipwreck zone, landslide zone, a fire, a windstorm, and many other destinations in which you will train and prepare for the worst kinds of disasters!" Thirteen pointed out. "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"USJ… Like Universal Studios Japan?" Izuku muttered from beside Suzuka, who stifled a snort.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Let me guess, he booked an interview instead." Aizawa asked the Rescue Hero, shoving his hands in his pockets with a huff. His disapproval of All Might was obvious and Suzuka frowned at his back. Thirteen shifted awkwardly, pulling Aizawa over to the side, where the teacher whispered something into his ear. Suzuka watched them carefully, wishing that Thirteen had a mouth instead of a helmet. She was curious as to where their Hero Course teacher was. With a sigh, Aizawa returned to the group. "The clocks ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent! Before we begin, let me say one thing! Well maybe two things…" Thirteen muttered under their breath. "No, actually three, _possibly_ four! Five..." They continued breathlessly, seemingly flustered.

"We get it!" Aizawa interrupted, impatient. He huffed, leaning against a nearby wall and Thirteen nodded, finally back on track.

"I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk, it's called _Blackhole_. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Thirteen told the class gravely. Suzuka found herself nodding subconsciously, she did know about Thirteen's quirk and had seen it in action many times on video.

"Yeah! You've used Blackhole to save people from all kinds of disasters, haven't you!" Uraraka giggled excitedly.

"That's true, but my quirk can also be extremely dangerous." Thirteen continued, wiping her smile from her face. "It can very easily be used to kill, just like some of your quirks. In our super-human society, our quirks are stringently regulated, so we often forget how powerful they can be. Please don't forget that if you make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous, like rescue someone."

Suzuka frowned, looking over her shoulder at one of her classmates in particular. Katsuki was silently watched Thirteen, his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be listening to her but Suzuka wondered if he actually _heard_ what Thirteen was saying. She hadn't so easily forgotten their incident the other day, and she really didn't want to end up hospitalized again. She turned to Izuku, frowning as he was already watching her with an unreadable expression. She forced a smile, she didn't hold their incident against them, she'd just hoped that the three of them could learn from it.

"Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people lives." Thirteen continued. "You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about; ensuring the safety of others." Thirteen watched the students quietly, making sure that each of them understood what today was about. Once they were satisfied, they clapped their hands, bowing. "That's all I have to say! Thank you so much for listening!" Suzuka found before she could stop herself. The goosebumps down her arm were a good indication that what Thirteen had said resonated with her deeply, this is why Suzuka was here, _this_ is what she wanted to do!

"Great, now that that's over-" Aizawa began, as the lights above his head crackled, flickering off. Suzuka paused, glancing up at the ceiling curiously. Odd. She thought, her eyes scanning the rest of the USJ. For a moment, she wondered how a power outage would affect their training, but it was only for a moment, until a new thought entered her mind.

Across the USJ, spanning the entire length of the fountained quad, appeared a wall of black and purple smoke. Suzuka watched as it spread like a plague, swirling ominously as several people stepped from it.

"What is that thing?" Suzuka asked, her heart jumping to her throat. Judging by the look on Aizawa's face, this _wasn't_ part of the simulation.

"Stay here and stay together!" Aizawa shouted, placing a pair of goggles on his eyes. He seemed poised to fight, and as terror began to course through Suzuka's whole body, she froze. _Were those villains down there?!_ Aizawa left them almost instantly, hopping down the stairs and taking off towards the crowd. Thirteen stood In front of the class, shielding them from the uninvited group below.

"Those are villains down there, this is not a drill." Thirteen shouted, causing the class to panic. Gasps overcame the group, and Izuku took an instinctive step in front of Suzuka and Uraraka.

"The only real heroes I see are Eraserhead and Thirteen. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here as well." A cold voice spoke, it seemed to fill the whole room, and Suzuka gave an involuntary shiver as it touched her spine.

"They used the press as cover to break into the school." Suzuka gasped, thinking hard. Izuku's eyes widened as he watched his sister. "There really was a break in the other day!" she said, turning to look at Iida. The boy seemed stunned, his face betraying a complex emotion. He was distraught and Suzuka could figure out why; he lied to the students, even if he didn't know it at the time, and now he was killing himself for it. Beside Iida, Katsuki shuffled closer to Suzuka, now only a few feet behind her. She could feel his warmth at her back, his hands crackling impatiently. Unlike the rest of the class he was ready to battle. "He was supposed to be here, but maybe if we kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Below them, Aizawa had engaged the enemy forces, fighting for not only his life, but the lives of every student up those stairs. The wall of purple haze shrank, into a form that was humanoid, while still very cruel. His yellow eyes watched them with evil intent. How she hated those eyes.

"Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off? How could they have gotten in here?" Yaoyorozu asked, but Suzuka didn't take her eyes off of the swirling villain, who approached a solitary, grey haired man, covered in hands. She could only assume that was the leader, as he seemed to stand a bit taller than the other villains. The rest of the class watched the rescue hero expectantly, who waited a moment before answering them.

"I'm not sure, someone must be jamming the signal…." Thirteen told the class honestly. It scared Suzuka even more to see just how unprepared and unsure Thirteen was.

"Is the entire campus under attack or is this the only target?" Todoroki muttered to himself to Suzuka's left. "If one of their quirks is causing the blackout, that means that they carefully chose this isolated facility when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out." Suzuka turned to Todoroki with wide, fearful eyes. They were smart, a disconcerting thought.

"We need to get in contact with the school, and you students need to get to safety." Thirteen informed them. "Kaminari, can you use your quirk to get a hold of Principle Nezu?"

"I can try, but the jammer is much stronger than me." He frowned, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Aizawa can't fight them alone, there's too many of them!" Izuku told Thirteen, but the rescue hero ignored him. Suzuka turned to her brother, who watched their homeroom teacher battling on his own. It was amazing watching him fight, he seemed to be holding his own, but for how long the twins didn't know.

"Everybody! To the door!" Thirteen shouted, turning to direct the children back towards the entrance. They had almost made it, when on the floor in front of them the swirling smoke man appeared. Suzuka skidded to a stop, running head long into Mezo as she did.

"There is no escape for you." The same ominous voice from before told them as he materialized in front of the door.

"But how?!" Suzuka stammered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains" The Villain told them. "I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of yours. Isn't this a fitting place for the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath?" The smoke sneered. "He was supposed to be here, but I see no sign of him. There must have been change of plans. Ah, well. I supposed I still have a roll to play." He told them, extending his shadows into another wall. Before anyone could move, Katsuki jumped from the front of the class, followed shortly by Kirishima. There was an explosion as the boys met the villain head on, and the entryway around them filled with smoke. As the dust settled, Suzuka was surprised to find the purple villain was still standing, seemingly unaffected by Katsuki's attack.

"You live up to your expectations, children, but you should be careful. Someone might get hurt." The villain laughed.

"You two! Out of the way right now!" Thirteen commanded. Katsuki and Kirishima turned to look at their teacher, what a stupid thing to do, and as they did, the villain lunged for the entire class.

"I will scatter you among the facility!" He shouted at them, his black smoke swirling around the students. Suzuka screamed as the smoke engulfed her, but she was more startled when she was tackled to the ground by a giant body.

"Stay still!" The person shouted in her ears, as he took down Ojiro as well.

"Mezo?!" Suzuka shouted, but soon the weight was lifted from her, and she felt a weightless sensation filter into her belly. She was flying? Floating maybe, but either way it made her sick to her stomach as the world around her grew black.


	14. Attack on the USJ, Part Two!

The floating feeling disappeared almost instantly, and was replaced by a new feeling, the feeling of falling. As the purple swirling abyss opened up in front of her, Suzuka shouted, surprised as the floor appeared several feet below her.

"Oh!" She gasped, falling quickly into the dirt below. Suzuka hissed as her shoulder was the first to come into contact with the ground below, and she grabbed it tightly with her other hand. After several seconds of reeling, Suzuka froze, realizing that she was in a new place, and judging from the looks of it, that place was hell. Around her, buildings and trees alike were on fire, burning intensely. The air was thin, stifling, and she coughed quietly, covering her mouth with her arms. Suzuka realized she was alone only several seconds later, and stifling a panic, she rose to her feet.

Her shoulder hurt, but as she stretched it out Suzuka realized she still had full movement of her arm, even if it stung. She'd take that over a dislocated shoulder any day. There wasn't much around her, but way above her head, Suzuka could barely make out the sky, no, not the sky, a red metal dome, the conflagration simulator. _I'm still in the USJ?_ She thought absentmindedly, staring off at the ceiling.

"Well, what do we have here?" A sinister voice drawled from behind Suzuka. Suzuka felt her blood run cold as she turned, coming face to face with a villain behind her. He was shirtless, covered in flame tattoos from his waist up, and on his face he wore a devilish smirk. "You must be one of the students we've been sent to clean up. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He said, his hand engulfing in flame as he took the fire from the burning debris around them.

Suzuka wasted no time, and she shielded herself quickly. Unfortunately, because of the smoke and soot in the air, her shield, while protective, was cloudy, barely translucent. It was also suffocating and humid. Suzuka knew she couldn't maintain it very long, if she did she ran the risk of asphyxiating on the atmosphere stuck in there with her. She had a feeling the villain knew that as well, and he smirked at her. With a growl, Suzuka lowered her shield, she'd have to take a more offensive strategy.

"C'mon, doll, it'll be fun." He told her. Suzuka glared at him, that nickname was reserved for a different pyro, he wasn't allowed to use it. With a cry, the fire villain ran for her, and Suzuka threw up a quick shield, hoping to deflect his initial attack. it worked, he fell for it, and she shoved her telekinetic energy at him, forcing him back several feet. There was no lull, as soon as he found footing, he charged her again. "A challenge. I can dig it." He smirked, running for her.

Suzuka flailed, pulling up another shield, repeating the same process again. However, he was prepared for it this time, and he jumped over her, his molten hand coming down hard on her shoulder blade. Suzuka screamed as the skin on her back melted under his fiery touch, and she dropped to her knees where she stood, every nerve in her body on fire.

"what a disappointment." He sneered at her as he stood over her convulsing body. Suzuka wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to calm her body down, but it was no use. She'd never felt pain like this before, it gave her chills while burning her alive. She struggled to fight off the shock that threatened to set in, she knew if she didn't move she was dead. "Now, sit still, I promise this won't hurt too much." The villain told her, drawing fire from the room around her, his flame growing bigger.

"No!" Suzuka shouted, shutting her eyes and concentrating hard on what she wanted to do. The villain beside her began to sputter, clutching for his neck and face. Using what she knew about the environment, Suzuka created a small bubble around the man's head, which had already begun to run out of the already limited oxygen. The air around Suzuka crackled as she drew on it, and as her surroundings grew silent, she could feel the kinetic field quiver under her mental touch.

 _What am I doing!_ Suzuka scolded herself, releasing her shield. Suzuka willed the air around her to life, and she tossed the villain backwards, who skidded across the ground with a groan. Suzuka waited, listening intently for any sound that he was recovering, but there was only the crackling of a fire, a good sign, as that last attack left her breathless. _I could have killed him_ _._ Suzuka panicked, hugging herself tighter. She buried her face in her elbows, whimpering as she did. She had no idea what just happened to her, she'd nearly snapped.

Suzuka sat like that for what felt like forever, hugging her arms tightly to her body. They shook as her she tried desperately to recover some of her sanity, the initial shock subsiding and giving way to a painful ache. The girl shuddered, taking as deep a breath as she could without setting her skin on fire, and she searched the area around her for something, anything that could help her.

"Hello?" She heard a faint voice call out over the raging inferno. Suzuka froze, crawling desperately on her knees for some kind of cover, but she didn't make it in time, and feet crunched the gravel behind her. "Midorya!" The voice called again, the footsteps frantically making their way towards her. She knew that voice.

"Suzuka, don't move." Another voice whispered. She knew that one too. Two people kneeled beside her, it was Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo. Suzuka nearly cried from excitement, she thought she was toast. "Your back-?"

"That villain got me." She gestured carefully with her head the direction that she was certain she'd thrown him. The two boys looked and Ojiro stood, walking off towards the unconscious villain. He whistled, impressed.

"Well, he's down now, what did you do to him?" Ojiro asked her kicking his body lightly, just to be sure.

"I tossed him." She hissed as Mezo helped her to her feet. Suzuka stumbled, but Mezo was there to catch her under her arm.

"You need to get your shoulder looked at." He told her. Suzuka could appreciate his obvious statement, he could see her wound better than she.

"It's bad, huh?" She asked him, to which he didn't answer. Suzuka took a deep, shaky breath, glancing around the fire pit. She wondered how long she would have to wait for help, it's not like Recovery Girl or any of her assistants came with them today. Either they didn't expect the children to get hurt or- "Mezo, there has to be a first aid station nearby." Suzuka told him quietly, trying her best to keep her tone even, despite her pain. Mezo paused, taking a quick inspection of the area around them.

"What makes you say that?" Ojiro asked, returning to the pair.

"Nobody came with us today, no healers." Suzuka bit out. She could feel Shoji's hold on her upper arm tighten as she wobbled slightly. "There has to be some kind of first aid here somewhere, like a fireproof box or something. These stations are too big to not have one."

"That makes sense." Ojiro hummed, taking several steps away. "We can assume it'd probably be by the entrance… but how do we find it?" Suzuka sighed as he spoke, looking up at the sky, or lack thereof, frantically. This place was huge and since they were dropped here, they had zero bearing on their current location. Through the smoke and the flames, painted on the domed ceiling, she could barely make out an arrow pointing to her left.

"There's signs." She told the boys quietly, nodding with her head. Ojiro grinned at her, ruffling her hair.

"You and your brother man, geniuses." He complimented, gawking up at the ceiling.

"Can you walk?" Mezo asked her.

"Probably not fast." Suzuka told him honestly. Every time she moved her body ached all over again. Mezo nodded, releasing her arm hesitantly, before turning away from her.

"Hop on." He said, fanning his webbed arms out. Suzuka nodded as Ojiro helped her onto his back. Once she was situated, the teens wasted no time, following the arrows towards the front door.

Once they'd neared the entrance, the trio was loathed to see about four villains guarding it, each one of them had a seemingly fire related power. The trio crouch behind a fallen wall, watching the villains quietly from the cover of smoke. Suzuka scowled, she didn't expect them to be guarding the only exit they knew of.

"He said 'we' when he , I was prepared for more villains, but I didn't think they'd be guarding the door." Suzuka scowled.

"Now what?" Ojiro whispered. Suzuka frowned, she could see behind them a small Outpost, which was not on fire, with a large red cross on it, the first aid building. Mezo also saw it, and he looked at Ojiro quietly, the two of them formulating a plan.

"I can do it." Ojiro said suddenly, to which Mezo nodded.

"Do what?" The girl asked pitifully.

"Suzuka, can you take out the guard closest?" Mezo inquired. Suzuka nodded slowly, her eyes darting between the two boys.

"I can, but-"

"Do it, three sounds like much better odds than four." Ojiro muttered. Suzuka gasped, shaking her head.

"You can't fight three people!" Suzuka hissed. He was insane!

"I have to, besides…" Ojiro trailed off, cracking his knuckles and his neck. "I'm not gonna fight them outright. I'm a ninja."

"You have to move first, Suzuka." Mezo reminded her impatiently. Suzuka didn't want to leave Ojiro on his own, but he seemed adamant. With a sigh, Suzuka grabbed a nearby rock, slamming it against the closest villains head brutally. The other three villains froze, frantically looking around the area, and Suzuka tossed another rock, this time in the direction away from them.

"They're following. This will be easy!" Ojiro explained, hopping off through the flames. He disappeared into the smoke, re-appearing several seconds later, further down the engulfed street. "Hey!" He shouted, wrapping his tail around one of the villains and dragging him violently to the ground.

"Look! Over there!" Another villain shouted, before he and his comrade ran off after Ojiro, leaving the first aid tent entirely unattended.

"Now's our chance!" Mezo told her, dashing to the building.

The building was brightly lit, a stark contrast to the world outside. It was much cooler as well, and Suzuka took a deep breath. The air was so clean, she'd never take air for granted again. Across the room from them, painted above the door in bright red letters, was a sign that read "EXIT TO PARK" and across the room sat several chair.

Now that they were in a brightly lit room, Suzuka could see just how dirty she was, covered in soot and scrapes. Mezo wasn't much better off, his usually light grey hair now a deep charcoal color. As he set her down on the exam table, Suzuka sighed, she felt so weary, no doubt the toll her injury had begun to take on her. Across the room, on a medical trolley, sat a giant white tackle box, which Mezo was pleased to find was full of first aid materials. Fishing from the box several items, he returned to where he'd left Suzuka on the exam table.

 _"Recovery Girl's Recovery Gel, for use on burns, scrapes, cuts, and breaks_." He read the label to her, flipping it over in his palm, impressed.

"Probably not as good as the real thing." Suzuka muttered, earning a chuckle from her six armed friend.

"Likely, not." He returned, crossing behind her. Suzuka waited for his touch, but it never came, instead he cleared his throat awkwardly. She turned her head as much as she could to look at him, and one of his six hands gave her a weak smile. "You'll have to remove- uh-"

"Oh!" Suzuka gasped, reaching for her zipper to remove her shirt. It wasn't until she had her off, that she felt her cheeks flush. Even in her undershirt, she knew this would've been a sight to walk in on.

"Uh, thanks." Mezo muttered. Again Suzuka waited, for several seconds after she heard the package open. "Suzuka, I-"

"It's okay, Mezo." Suzuka reassured him. Her cheeks were so hot at this point, and she figured by now his were a similar shade. Mezo cleared his throat awkwardly, and a moment later a cooling sensation washed over Suzuka's body. She shivered as it started at her shoulder, working it's way down her back and into the extremities. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and Suzuka smiled at the feeling. This stuff was great, she would have to invest.

"For _minor_ fractures, not to be ingested, oh- oh no." Mezo stopped suddenly, Suzuka turned to look at Mezo, when a wave of exhaustion hit her like a truck. "Shit! Suzuka!" She wobbled on the table as Mezo caught her, struggling to keep her eyes open, but it was no use and she began to fall off the table as sleep over took her

* * *

Suzuka woke up to blinding white light and she hissed as she opened her eyes. She realized that somehow she had fallen off the table, but was surprised to find that she wasn't exactly on the floor. No, she was sat in someone's lap, Mezo's, to be exact.

"Oh, _shit_." She muttered, trying her best to scramble off of him. He stopped her, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. Suddenly she felt sick.

"I'm sorry, I should've read the label before I applied it." Mezo told her, handing her the empty tube of Recovery Gel.

"Not for extended use, consult a doctor after use, as overuse can cause _death_. Will cause immediate drowsiness and loss of consciousness- _Ah_." Suzuka snorted, tossing the package to the side. "How long was I asleep?"

"Less than five minutes. The indications say a short nap is to be expected as the body heals." Mezo said, releasing her shoulders. Slowly Suzuka got to her feet, testing out her balance before taking a step. She felt amazing, her shoulder didn't hurt at all, be it from the fall or the burn. "We need to get you back to Thirteen. The package says to be consulted by a doctor immediately."

"It doesn't say _immediately_ …" Suzuka trailed off glancing at the door to the safe house. "Besides, Ojiro is still out there…" Mezo shifted to his feet, running a stressful hand through his hair. He wanted her to be looked at, that much she could tell. "I can go alone."

"No." Mezo shut her down, shaking his head. "You're already injured, we need to stay together."

"Leaving Ojiro behind isn't staying together either!" Suzuka explained. With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's safe to assume that all of the villains not currently being fought by Aizawa are in the simulations, right?" Suzuka told Mezo. The boy nodded reluctantly and Suzuka smiled. "I'll be fine, and I promise I will go straight back to Thirteen."

"Fine." Mezo sighed. He knew he couldn't leave Ojiro behind, he had to go help him. "Just be careful." Shoji finished. Suzuka smiled at her friend.

"Thank you." She told him, shrugging on her shirt and turning towards the exit. Mezo watched her go, a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as he turned to re-enter the conflagration zone.


	15. Attack on the USJ, Part Three!

It took Suzuka's eyes several minutes to adjust to the brightness of the outside world. In comparison to the inside of the Conflagration Zone, the dimly lit USJ was like a sunshine paradise. Just as Suzuka had suspected, there were only a few villains out in the main causeway, but Suzuka was sure they would be easily dealt with.

"Hey!" Suzuka shouted, catching the pair's attention. They turned to her smugly, one of them seeming to have a chainsaw arm, while the other enlarged his fists. The chainsaw man pulled a chain at his elbow that caused his arm to rev like an actual chainsaw would, except his seemed to be fashioned from sharp bone instead of metal.

"What're you doing girly?" The big hand quirked man sneered. The pair charged her, and Suzuka shielded herself, while simultaneously grabbing a nearby trash can. With a flick of her wrist, Suzuka smashed the trash can into the chainsaw man, sending him reeling across the quad, where he rolled to a stop and stayed.

With the chainsaw man out of commission, Suzuka set her eyes on the villain that remained. Using the kinetic field around her, Suzuka exploded her shield, shoving it at the villain. Once he was off kilter, she twisted the space around him, the force of which launched him into the air. He came down hard on his villain friend, stirring once before he too went down for the count.

"That was easy." Suzuka muttered, clapping her hands.

"Midoriya!" Someone called from across the quad. To her surprise, Todoroki was leaving the Landslide Zone, his typical air of boredom ever apparent on his face.

"Todoroki! Are you okay?" Suzuka asked. She felt weird not asking, even if she could plainly tell he was fine. He nodded at her, jogging across the quad to meet her.

"There may be quite a lot of them, but they aren't very talented." He shrugged absentmindedly.

"Yeah…" Suzuka trailed off awkwardly grabbing her bandaged shoulder.

"Ah." Todoroki stopped awkwardly. "I uh-"

"It's fine. He got the drop on me." Suzuka recovered with a small smile. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, the gate villain pretty well split us up." He told her. "I found out that they want All Might, we're just collateral damage."

"Right…" Suzuka muttered, putting her finger to her nose in thought. Todoroki quirked his brow. "They must have gathered a bunch of dime store thugs to infiltrate this place, probably for the numbers."

"You're right, I'm willing to bet that the only two villains worth their salt are the Gate Villain and the man with the hands." Todoroki agreed. "We'll need to find the others and go help Aizawa. He'll be getting tired soon."

"Right." Suzuka nodded, following after Todoroki quietly. She didn't mean to lie to Mezo, she had every intention of going back to Thirteen, but Todoroki was right. She'd already been gone for so long, who knows what was happening to their teacher meanwhile. It's better to ask forgiveness. She thought as her and Todoroki ran the rest of the quad.

A sudden burst of wind threatened to knock Suzuka and Todoroki off their feet and Todoroki stumbled, grabbed for Suzuka's elbow.

"What on _Earth_?" Suzuka cried out as a loud bang echoed off the entire building. The USJ grew silent, still, while Todoroki and Suzuka regained their footing. There was no movement around, what was that?! Up by the entrance a giant plume of smoke began to dissipate, and in the plume Suzuka saw one giant man with yellow hair and a mean smile.

"All Might." Todoroki muttered. Suzuka nodded absentmindedly as Todoroki turned to leave. She followed him in silence as All Might jumped from the stairs to the fountain ahead of them. At the fountain, Suzuka could see a crowd had gathered. The Warp villain was there, as well as the grey haired villain with the costume of hands and a new, giant bird like creature. In the crowd, Suzuka spied a mop of dark green hair and her heart fluttered in her chest. Izuku.

"Hurry!" She shouted at Todoroki, who sped up the pace. The fight between All Might and the giant bird creature started before Suzuka and Todoroki arrived. After he'd moved every one to safety, including an unconscious Aizawa, he began to exchange blows with the bird. Suzuka could feel the shockwaves from the hits from where they were, which was still a safe distance away.

"Dori!" A familiar growl met her ears and she slowed, turning around to look for it's owner. Katsuki and Kirishima were fastly approaching from the Earthquake Zone, neither worse for wear.

"Kachaan! Kirishima!" Suzuka greeted them happily as Todoroki stopped several feet ahead. Katsuki gave Suzuka a quick once over, turning her around to study her bandaged shoulder. "What happened?" He hissed.

"I was transported to the Conflagration Zone, Fire quirk user burned me." She told him quickly, frantically. She desperately wanted to get over to her brother, and she turned to head that way when Katsuki grabbed her wrist.

"Go back to Thirteen." He told her gruffly. Suzuka shook her head, pulling her hand away. "I _said_ go _back_ to _Thirteen_. You're already injured, you idiot!" He argued with her, but Suzuka held her ground.

"You guys may need me!" She shouted at him. Katsuki snorted at her.

"I doubt that." He sneered.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Kirishima interjected, pointing towards All Might's fight. It looked an awful lot like he was losing. Suzuka and Katsuki glared at each other a moment more, before the flagrant boy huffed, taking off towards the fight at hand.

"You stay _back and out of the way, Dori!_ " He hissed. Suzuka wasn't going to make any promises, she'd already broken too many for her taste today.

As the teens approached the fight, Suzuka found that All Might had tried to suplex the monster, but the Warp villain had created a portal, which left the Symbol Of Peace tied up in some kind of hellish pretzel like state, with the bird monsters claws digging at his sides.

"Nice work, Kurogiri," The grey haired villain rasped. "We've got him right where we want him now!" He shouted as All Might began to struggle. The Warp Gates on the floor began to twist and undulate, closing as they did.

From her peripherals, Suzuka watched as Izuku attempted to jump to All Might's rescue, but the boy was unprepared for the Warp Villain who stepped between him and his hero.

"Todoroki!" Suzuka shouted to the ice boy, who nodded his head in agreeance and stomped his foot. From beneath his feet, a trail of ice began to snake across the ground, headed directly for the purple beast and All Might. As Todoroki was doing his thing, Suzuka fished her mask from her pocket, willing the kinetic space between Izuku and the villain to life, creating a barrier between them that Izuku was unfortunate enough to run headlong into.

"Get out of my way DEKU!" Katsuki shouted as he leapt from beside Suzuka, bashing the Warp Villain into the dirt with a flaming fist. Suzuka skidded to a halt next to her brother, helping him to his feet, while Todoroki's ice froze the bird monster where he stood. "Looks like I found your body this time, you smokey bastard!" Katsuki growled from beside the twins, where he held the Warp Villain to the ground with what appeared to be a solid metal collar, his neck.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told us you're here because you think you can kill All Might." Todoroki said, bored.

"But you forgot about your collateral!" Suzuka sneered, raising her hands in front of her. She grabbed several pieces of debris, hurtling them through the air at the silver haired villain. he was fast, and he dodged her debris easily, catching the last giant rock with his hand. To Suzuka's chagrin, it disintegrated on contact.

"How _annoying_!" He hissed, brushing his hands clean from her dusty assault. During the commotion, All Might jumped from the monster's claws, landing beside Todoroki with a huff.

"Manly as _hell_!" Kirishima shouted, jumping into the fray as he made to strike the grey haired Villain. He missed, the League of Villains Leader was too fast, and he frowned, slamming a hardened fist into the dirt. " _Damn_. That was gonna be cool!"

"Suzuka… Kachaan. I can't believe you guys are here!" Izuku shouted from behind them. Suzuka gave him a half smile over her shoulder, grabbing up several more pieces of debris, which floated around her threateningly. Their thrown together plan had worked, and with two of the three big villains under wraps, that left only one to bag up.

Suzuka fought back a shiver as the Decay Villain stared at them ominously. She couldn't physically see him, but the kinetic field let her know he was still there, completely still, which led Suzuka to question whether or not he was real. Even the icy stares of Katsuki and Todoroki weren't enough to move him. Suzuka's hand quivered with anticipation, and her stomach began to groan. The effects of her quirk were setting in, and hopefully with her mask on the sickness might be prolonged. She couldn't back down now, this was a battle for her life.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?"

"I'm sorry, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri pleaded, his words met with an unsympathetic groan.

"You've gotten us into a real mess, here, and with Nomu indisposed I'm not sure how we'll recover." The silver haired man hissed. Katsuki chuckled from where he sat on the ground.

"You got careless, you dumb villain, it wasn't hard to figure you out!" Katsuki told him cooly. "Only a few parts of you turn into the actual Warp Gate and you use that mist to hide your real body, using it as a distraction, thinking it would keep you safe, that's why we missed." Katsuki taunted them. "You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed, are you?" He laughed. Kurogiri moved under his grip, but Katsuki was having none of it, and his hand exploded on Kurogiri's neck. "Don't move! You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up right now, you got it?! They'll be cleaning you up for weeks!"

"Ohhh, that doesn't sound very heroic, Bakugo!" Kirishima teased the fiery blonde, who growled at him in response.

"You shut your face or I'll take you with him!" Katsuki hissed, receiving a tut tut from his redhead friend.

"Guys!" Suzuka cried out, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. To the group's surprise, the Monster, Nomu, was slowly but surely pulling himself from the black hole. Unfortunately for him, Todoroki hadn't let up on his ice yet, and as he went to stand, he cracked off both his arm and his leg.

"How is that thing still moving?" Suzuka asked, removing her mask as she took several steps back towards Todoroki. She couldn't believe her eyes. Todoroki said nothing, the look on his face a perfect answer. _He had no idea._

"Stay back, children!" All Might told his class, but none of them were complaining. They weren't strong enough to fight that thing, a thought that was only solidified by the creature who had already begun regenerating his arm and his leg. "What is this? I thought you said his power was Shock Absorbtion?!"

"I didn't say that was his only quirk." Shigaraki chuckled. "He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on at 100% of your power. Think of him like a highly efficient punching bag that hits back."

Modified?! But how?! Suzuka thought, terrified. She felt her heart drop as Nomu stood to his full height, completely healed from any damage that Todoroki or All Might had done to it. She growled, replacing her mask. This was going to be one hell of a fight

"First we need to secure our escape," Shigaraki mused, turning to look at Katsuki.

No! Suzuka screamed internally as the Villain pointed at the boy.

"Get him, Nomu." He commanded. Suzuka could feel the blood pumping in her ears as she turned to watch Katsuki in disbelief.

"Katsuki!" She shouted, dropping her rocks and raising her hand towards him. She saw the world around her move in slow motion as she raised her hand, latching onto the kinetic field around him, and as Nomu took off towards Katsuki, she pulled with all of her might at it, wishing it to _please god move him towards her_ _._


	16. Implications of the USJ

As soon as she wished it, Katsuki came crashing across the quad towards Suzuka, flying into her chest, sending both of the students skidding across the ground. As soon as they hit the dirt, Katsuki grabbed the back of Suzuka's head with one hand, pulling her into him with the other, as he absorbed most of the damage from their slide.

Suzuka breathed deeply, gasping for air that was knocked from her lungs by Katsuki's sudden impact. She cried out in pain as her shoulder was roughly handled, the bandage tearing off as her blistered skin met dirt. Biting her lip, she refrained from screaming, even if it hurt more than anything she'd ever felt.

"Dori…?" Katsuki hissed, coming to his senses as he, too, gathered his wits. Had she moved him? But that was _impossible_ , she couldn't have! He held Suzuka against his chest as she shuddered. She'd torn open her burn. "You idiot! Why did you do that!" He scolded her, pulling her sleep mask off her head and tossing it away from them.

"I didn't- didn't want you to get hurt!" She managed through gritted teeth. It was such a simple answer, it really was, but for some reason it made his chest burn. There was a complexity there, one that Katsuki barely grasped, and he sighed as he sat them both up. Katsuki glared up at the Nomu, who was now standing in a giant crater where Katsuki was sitting only moments before. "He would've killed you."

"But… but how?!" Izuku stammered, staring at Katsuki and Suzuka's pitiful heap. He cleared the distance between them in several long strides.

"She moved me." Katsuki whispered as Izuku joined them.

"Oh god, Suzuka! Your shoulder!" He panicked, reaching into his utility belt for something to stop the bleeding.

"You monster! These are _children_!" All Might bellowed as he stepped in front of them, taking off his tie and handing it to Izuku quietly.

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion." Shigaraki hissed. Suzuka shifted where she sat in Katsuki's lap as Izuku tied her gym clothes around her shoulder. "Besides, the plain looking one? He tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that?" Izuku froze, tying off the makeshift tourniquet. Suzuka stared at him wide eyed, but her brother was looking at the ground. She could tell by his body language that what Shigaraki had said was true, but she couldn't fault him, she'd almost killed someone as well. "You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others." Shigaraki growled. "and you know what? That pisses me off! Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment as to what's good and what's evil?" By now, both Todoroki and Kirishima had join the other three teens, standing around them protectively.

"Can you stand?" Izuku asked Suzuka quietly. Suzuka nodded and Katsuki slid out from underneath her as her brother helped her to her feet.

"You're nothing but a lunatic!" All Might growled once Shigaraki was done with his monologue. "Criminals like you always try to make your actions sound noble, but admit it, you're only doing this because you like it!"

"You've got me all figured out." Shigaraki sneered.

"We've got them outnumbered." Todoroki told the group quietly.

"And Kachaan figured out the mist guy's weakness." Izuku added.

"I can still move things." Suzuka huffed, raising her one good arm. Izuku had fashioned a sling from All Might's tie and her gym shirt. Her eyes flicked to Katsuki, maybe not any more people, but definitely things.

"No." Katsuki hissed, shoving her behind him. "You've done enough for today." His words were angry, but his eyes were soft. He was worried about her.

"These guys look tough, but we can take them down now that All Might is here." Kirishima told Suzuka with a smile. "Take it easy, Midorya, we got this."

"Don't attack! You students need to get out of here!" All Might said, holding his arm out. Suzuka watched him with wide eyes, he couldn't be serious, could he?

"You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember? You need our help!" Todoroki shot back.

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different." All Might seemed so confident, a stark difference to the way he looked, beaten and bloodied. "It's gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work!"

"But you're hurt! You're bleeding and you're almost-!" Izuku started, trailing off as he did. Suzuka frowned at her brother, he was terrified for their teacher. All Might shook his head, giving him a solitary thumbs up before turning back to the three villains.

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll deal with the children." Shigaraki muttered. "Let's clear this level and go home." He purred, taking off towards the teens. Suzuka felt her heart skip to her throat and she raised a shield around them, much to Katsuki's chagrin.

"Suzuka-" But his rage fell on deaf ears as Shigaraki reached them with an extended hand. As soon as he touched her shield, Suzuka could feel it begin to crumble, a dull itch in the back of her mind that soon exploded into a searing pain, this wasn't like a normal assault on her shield, this was different, deeper than it usually touched. Suzuka cried out, surprised that his touch could affect her like that, and she stumbled, trying her best to fight against him. "Drop the shield, Dori!" Katsuki growled, grabbing her only good shoulder. She ignored him, her eyes locked with Shigaraki, who grinned at her knowingly.

"Oh, so you can physically feel my attacks? How _interesting_." He hissed, raising his second hand.

"Suzuka, stop!" Izuku begged his sister as Shigaraki touched her shield with his second hand. But she knew she couldn't stop, if she stopped they all died.

Several feet ahead of them, All Might met Nomu head on, their fist colliding in a giant explosion of air. The shockwave rippled across Suzuka's shield, sending Suzuka and her classmates flying, as well as Shigaraki.

With her shield gone, Suzuka was slow getting up, the searing pain returning to a dull ache. She breathed deeply, trying her best to fight off the nausea that threatened to overcome her.

"Weren't you listening?!" Shigaraki sneered as he stood from where he'd been thrown. "His quirk is Shock Absorption."

"Yeah? What about it?" All Might hissed, exchanging even more blows with Nomu. Each punch caused a minor shock wave, and Suzuka found she had to hunker down to keep from flying away entirely. Beside her, Izuku threw his hands over her shoulders, while Katsuki and Kirishima huddled behind the twins.

"Dori you're so stupid!" Katsuki hissed, wrapping an arm around her waist. Together, the teens held each other to the ground, which kept them safe from flying off again, but definitely not from Katsuki's scathing words. "You don't think! You're going to hurt yourself one day!"

"You don't get it, do you? You're _stronger_ than me! If I can distract him, weaken him, only a _little_ bit, then we win!" Suzuka fired back, her eyes slits. "I'd rather it be me than you!" She hissed, as the wind from All Might's fight picked up. Katsuki froze, watching her with wide eyes. He steeled himself, his grip on Suzuka tightening as Kirishima grabbed his other arm.

"Well I'd rather it be anyone but you!" Suzuka heard Katsuki scream in her ear. Suzuka froze, glancing back at the boy behind her with wide eyes. He watched her carefully, his face only inches from her own.

"They're so fast!" Kirishima shouted from beside Katsuki, completely destroying any moment that Suzuka and Katsuki may have been having. Suzuka turned to look at him, had he heard Katsuki's confession? Judging by the look on his face, he couldn't have.

"They're going to blow us away!" Izuku yelled back, watching his sister with a loaded expression. He had heard Katsuki's confession, that much Suzuka knew. Suzuka tore her eyes from her brother, turning her attention back to All Might's fight. He and Nomu were colored blurs, barely discernible.

"So, you were made to fight me at 100 percent of my power, huh?" All Might growled mid fight. "That means I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" He hissed, his final punch sending Nomu flying across the quad. All Might followed him, launching himself towards the Nomu, who had already recovered from his initial attack. But Nomu didn't realize that there was no recovering once All Might had the upper hand, and as Nomu launched at the Symbol of Peace, All Might hit him with a mighty, mid air, suplex, that shattered the ground beneath them. As Nomu stood, All Might grinned at the beast, gearing up for something that would be truly devastating for it. "Go beyond! Plus…. ULTRAAAAA!" He roared, bringing his fist forward in a flash of yellow light. That punch alone nearly destroyed the entire building, causing the floor beneath All Might to crumble as he shot Nomu at top speed through the USJ roof in a fiery show.

The quad was silent as the teens tried to figure out exactly _what_ had just happened. With the wind finally gone, the five if them could finally relax, but Suzuka was surprised to find that Katsuki didn't let go of her waist just yet. Shigaraki and Kurogiri seemed stunned, as they stood motionless, all eyes completely on All Might, watching, waiting. All Might stood strong, the smoke from his final battle dissipating around him.

"That was like the final move from a video game!" Kirishima awed. Katsuki finally released Suzuka, but he didn't move away as he stood over her. Izuku followed his lead, grabbing his sister under her arm and helping her to her feet. "He beat the Shock Absorption right out of him!"

"He must have been punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate." Katsuki muttered.

"I really have gotten weaker." All Might said. "back in my heydey, five hits would've been enough to knock that guy out, but today it took more than three hundred mighty blows. You've been bested, villains."

"Three hundred? I barely counted seven!" Suzuka gasped, turning towards the two remaining villains. Neither of them moved towards the Symbol of Peace, but from where Suzuka stood she could see Shigaraki shaking with rage.

"He cheated!" Shigaraki hissed, bringing his hands up to scratch at his neck viciously. "I don't understand, he's just as strong as he's always been! Dammit! Don't tell me I was _lied_ to." Shigaraki continued, still going at the skin on his neck. Suzuka barely breathed as she watched the showdown between All Might and the two remaining villains. Her chest was tight, she was anxious, it was so I she could practically feel the electricity between them.

"What's wrong? Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well come and get me if you dare." All Might goaded him, which only served to irritate the villain more.

"Man… this is intense." Katsuki huffed.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now, he'll handle this." Todoroki muttered, turning back towards the stairs. Katsuki also turned to leave, grabbing Suzuka's remaining free hand.

"Come on, Midorya, we should regroup with the others. The last thing we want to do is get in his way!" Kirishima shouted over his shoulder. Suzuka froze, turning back to her brother. He hadn't moved yet.

"Suzuka…" Katsuki growled a warning, but Suzuka ignored him, pulling her hand out of his.

"Izuku, let's go." Suzuka told her brother, who barely looked away from All Might's showdown. "He'll be fine, we need to leave." But still he ignored her.

"If only Nomu were here, he'd rush you right now. Pound you into the ground!" Shigaraki said frantically, his neck now bleeding from self inflicted wounds.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret," Kurogiri hushed him. "Look at him, he has definitely weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful." Suzuka froze, her eyes finding their way to All Might. Sure, he looked a little beat up, but was he that wounded? "He's on his own, the children are frozen in fear and our underlings are recovering. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together we can still do this." The way Kurogiri spoke to Shigaraki like he was his child was not lost on Suzuka, and neither was Shigaraki's temper tantrum. "We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Shigaraki muttered, his hands dropping to his side. _Oh no_. "This is it, we have to do it now. The big end boss is right here!" Shigaraki stammered.

Beside Suzuka, several of the villains from before began to rise to their feet, looking a little bruised, but no worse for wear. She took a step away from Katsuki, Kirishima and Todoroki. She wouldn't be much use here, she was tired and she'd just get in their way. No, she had to play defensively now, and she raised a shield around her quietly. Katsuki threw her a look over his shoulder, pleased with her sudden defensive strategy.

"I think All Might will be okay against those two guys. Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else." Kirishima growled, his hands hardening.

"Will you be joining us, Midorya?" Todoroki asked the boy twin, but he was still watching All Might.

"Izuku-!" Suzuka started, but it was too late. In an instant Shigaraki and Kurogiri rushed All Might, and in that same instant, Izuku launched himself from the ground next to Suzuka. "No!" She screamed as Izuku went flying through the air. Suzuka couldn't help him, as several villains charged her shield, pounding away at it. Suzuka could only watch as her brother flew directly towards the fight, his legs flapping wildly in the wind, no doubt broken from his jump.

"Don't you touch All Might!" Izuku shouted, rearing his fist back. As he made to attack Kurogiri, a smaller Warp Gate opened in front of Izuku's face, and from the gate came a familiar hand, Shigaraki's hand.

"Izuku!" Suzuka shouted, blowing her shield, and every villain within it's path, away. A loud bang filled the room around them, and as soon as Shigaraki's hand had appeared, it was knocked away by a perfectly timed bullet.

"They're here!" All Might shouted, turning towards the front door. Several more bullets went flying and Suzuka instinctively dropped to the ground.

"Sorry everyone, I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers here as fast as I could!" Principle Nezu shouted from the stairs, Snipe's gun still trained on Shigaraki and Kurogiri. All hell broke loose around Suzuka, any and all villains redirected their focus to the several Pro Heroes that had just arrived, but they were no match for the teachers. With a wail, Present Mic had taken out a large portion of them, and with Snipe's suppressive fire and Ectoplasm's clones, nobody was safe.

Across the quad, an injured Shigaraki began to back away from the fighting, but he didn't get far. Several bullets flew towards him, striking his legs and arms, anything not vital. Kurogiri was on the defensive, wrapping his smoking body around their leader before they both disappeared into oblivion.

With the immediate danger gone, Suzuka finally felt like she could breathe again. Frantically she searched for Izuku, finding him lying on the ground several feet away. She made to go to him, but Katsuki grabbed her waist, instead hauling her back towards the front steps. She struggled against him, beating at his arms, but he didn't drop her.

"Quit fighting me! Your brother will be fine!" He hissed as several recovery heroes carrying a stretcher rushed past them. "I'm taking you to the paramedics, _damn it,_ and you're _going_ to _listen_ to me!" He shouted, dropping her in front of him. Suzuka stared up at him with wide eyes, the boy was serious and he would carry her all the way whether she liked it or not. "Please, just listen to me." He said again, flustered, his voice quiet and his usually brash tone missing. His eyes were surprisingly soft, and Suzuka wondered if his words held more than one meaning. Suzuka said nothing, instead turning back towards the steps quietly as she let Katsuki lead her back towards the teachers.

* * *

The implications of Shigaraki's attack lingered much longer than their stay at the USJ. The injured students recovered, the USJ was closed, but it wasn't the physicality of the attack that affected everyone. There was evil out there, an evil that bared no consequence for children. This evil was capable of destruction and pain the likes of which the UA students had never fathomed, because until that attack they hadn't even considered anything beyond the glamor of heroics. It was real, and they were numerous, and they were cruel.

It's not that Suzuka didn't understand the ramifications of wanting to be a hero, she did. It was dangerous, and it was less of a career and more of a lifestyle. As a Pro Hero, you were constantly in danger, your life on the line, but the gravity of choosing that lifestyle hit her hard after she'd made it home that night. That evening, under her blankets, in the safety of her own home, Suzuka cried, and she did not stop for several days.

Sure, Recovery Girl had told Suzuka that her wounds would heal, and even if her shoulder remained scarred, it would be nearly pain free. The burns were deep tissue, if she had been able to get help immediately, there may have been something to be done about them, but she didn't and there wasn't. Suzuka didn't care about her shoulder, no, Suzuka was much more concerned about her mental state.

Even though she was home, she still felt like she was being preyed upon. She was jumpy, moody, and knew she wouldn't enjoy the rest of the week that she got free from school because of the assault. She knew why; she'd been attacked where she was supposed to feel safe, and Suzuka was afraid that she might never feel truly safe again. She'd lashed out, that fateful day at the USJ, and she had almost killed someone. Suzuka clutched her shoulder quietly, burying her face in her arms.

"Suzuka?" Izuku's quiet voice asked from the other side of the door. He'd been standing there for several minutes, he could hear her in there sniffing. With a frown he put his hand on the handle. "I'm coming in." He told her, opening the door.

Suzuka peered out at her brother from her spot under the covers and the boy chuckled as he hobbled into her room. Recovery Girl told him he'd have to wear these boots for a day or two, while his body healed. Slowly, he sat on the bed next to her, reaching for her blanket before thinking better of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally. "Mom's worried about you, you haven't left your room all week." He told her. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Suzuka whispered, her phone buzzing on the table. Izuku, nosey as he was, peered at the screen, frowning as he did. Several missed texts from Katsuki.

"You're not replying to Kachaan?" It was more of a statement than a question. Suzuka said nothing from under the blanket. "He's writing in caps now, he must be worried." Izuku smiled, playing with his hands.

"I almost killed someone, too." Suzuka said suddenly, causing Izuku's breath to hitch. He wasn't sure if she'd remembered what Shigaraki had said about him that day, and Izuku was almost certain his punch would have done the Villain extensive damage if it would've hit him. Like his sister, he too struggled with that thought, but unlike her he was able to get over it. He was protecting his friends, and that may not be an excuse but it was a good reason. Suzuka removed the blanket from over her head, staring at her brother in silence. "I tried to suffocate him after he attacked me. Please don't tell mom!" She sobbed. "I don't want her to think I'm a monster!"

"Suzuka…" Izuku started, flattening out the blankets under his palms. "I won't tell mom." He promised her. The space between them grew awkward and the boy twin sighed. "You were just doing what you had to, to survive, you know." He muttered, running a hand down his face. "And I was just doing what I had to, to protect our friends."

"Heroes don't kill people." She whispered, sitting up in her bed.

"Did you kill him?" Izuku's question was simple, but it caught Suzuka off guard. She shook her head furiously, appalled at the thought. Izuku laughed. "You're upset that I even asked that, aren't you?" Izuku questioned, her silence the only answer he needed. "You aren't a monster, Suzu. You were a frightened kid." He finished.

Suzuka said nothing as she stared at her hands in her lap. He was right, she was terrified, the entire experience of the USJ was something that she knew wouldn't leave her mind for a long, long while. She could run from it, or she could learn from it, and as she looked up at her brother, she realized that, even though he was much worse off than she, he had decided to learn from the incident.

"Thank you, Izuku." Suzuka smiled at him. Izuku returned the smile, ruffling her hair as he did. Again her phone vibrated on her desk, causing Izuku to roll his eyes playfully.

"You should probably answer him before he comes crashing through the wall." Izuku told her. "After all, he did say that he loved you." The boy twin grinned at his sister, who watched him with wide eyes and slack jaw.

"Wh-no he didn't!" She sputtered. "He just said he didn't want me to get hurt!" She recovered. Izuku stood from her bed, stretching as he did. He knew what he heard, and that may have been what Kachaan said but it was most certainly not what Kachaan meant.

"Mom is making your favorite. I'm sure if you brought your phone to the table she wouldn't care. Honestly, she'd just be happy if you came to dinner tonight."


	17. Arcade Legacy

After her talk with her brother, Suzuka decided maybe she would try to enjoy the weekend. She was surprised when Izuku asked her the next day if she wanted to accompany him to the arcade. The girl sighed, looking at her phone quietly before agreeing. She'd text Katsuki back the night before, but she had yet to receive a reply. A feeling nagged at the back of her brain, she felt bad, maybe she should have text him back sooner instead of ghosting him for two days.

The train ride to Tokyo wasn't a long one, in fact, the rails were surprisingly quiet today. For once,the train was on time, and Suzuka smiled as she followed her brother into the car.

"Iida and Uraraka might meet us there, if that's okay? Uraraka lives pretty close and Iida was roped in…" Izuku trailed off hesitantly. "He asked for homework help in the group thread and Uraraka sort of… guilted him into coming."

"That's fine." Suzuka told him with a smile. Izuku returned it, staring off into his phone again. Suzuka followed his lead, once again pulling up her thread with Katsuki.

 _I'm sorry I've been MIA the past few days. I haven't quite been feeling myself. To be honest, the USJ attack has me feeling very unsettled. But I'm okay._ She reread her text. Still no answer from him. With a frown, she wondered if maybe she had over shared. He probably didn't want to hear about her feelings, Katsuki was never really that kind of person. With a sigh, she decided to type out another message. _Going to be at Endori Arcade today. It would be great to see you._ She sent, immediately regretting her decision.

"It would be great to see you." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Hmm?" Izuku asked, looking up from his phone. Suzuka's shook her head furiously, poketing her phone quietly.

"Nothing. So where are they going to meet us?"

"Uraraka said she'll meet us at the arcade. Iida will be a bit late, he's coming from Shizuoka."

"Yeesh. She really did guilt him, huh?" Suzuka whistled. Izuku laughed as their train came to a stop and they filed out.

Endori Arcade wasn't far from the train stop, as it was located in the Shinjuku prefecture, where most of the cities tourism was. It was nice to be here, as Suzuka hadn't come out here with her brother since before middle school started. It had been her, Izuku and Katsuki's special place.

"Ah! There she is!" Izuku tapped Suzuka's shoulder, pointing into the crowd ahead. Right outside of the arcade sat Uraraka, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey guys!" She shouted happily. Suzuka beamed at the girl, while Izuku nervously brought up the rear.

"Sorry we kept you waiting." Suzuka told her.

"No biggie! I just went next door to the candy shop!" Uraraka said, fishing several things out of her bag. She handed Izuku and Suzuka each a candy bracelet, laughing as she did. "Tada!" she waved her hands excitedly.

"I love these! Thank you!" Suzuka grinned, taking hers out of the package. To her surprise, Izuku merely looked at his, like it was going to bite him.

"Here Deku, let me help!" Uraraka offered, taking the bracelet from him and slipping it around his wrist. Izuku's cheeks turned a bright scarlet as she release his hand, and he stared at it with wide eyes. "So what are we going to play first?!"

"I'm not sure, what do you think, Deku." Suzuka teased her brother playfully. He glared at her before turning to Uraraka.

"What about Romario Kart?" Izuku offered happily.

"I bet I can still beat you." Suzuka told him, her eyes suddenly darkening.

"You have never been more wrong." He shot back, leading them into the arcade with purpose.

"Whaa-?"

"My brother and I have sort of a competition going on with Romario Kart." Suzuka explained as they approached the game.

"The competition is to see how badly she can lose." Suzuka paused, narrowing her eyes as she sat down in the chair.

"That doesn't make sense, _Deku_." She smirked at him as he swiped their game cards.

"I'm not sure why you guys are fighting about winning this game. Neither of you will ever beat me!" Uraraka told them, nonchalant. The twins both turned in their chairs staring at her wildly.

"Winner races Uraraka!" They said simultaneously, each of them furiously pressing the gas pedal.

Several hard fought races later, Suzuka was happy to admit her defeat to Uraraka. Even though she'd bested her brother, Uraraka was a different kind of animal, and after she lost best out of three, Suzuka knew she needed a break.

"Alright! I'm done!" Suzuka said, throwing up her hands. "Your turn, Izuku. I just cannot beat her _Duchess Berry_ , even with my _Moshi_." Suzuka frowned, hopping out of her seat.

"Yes Deku, please try to beat me." Uraraka teased, causing Izuku to get flustered as he sat. Suzuka smiled at her brother, leaning against the back of Uraraka's chair. She'd never seen him like this before, his crush was obvious. She held back a sigh as she watched the pair flirting. _it must be nice_ , she thought suddenly, a feeling of longing coming over her as she reached for her phone again.

"I figured I'd find you loser's at Romario Kart." A gruff voice interrupted her. Suzuka turned, eyes wide, to find that Katsuki was standing behind her, hands in his pockets as he craned his neck to see the screens behind her.

"Kachaan-!" Suzuka started, swallowing the lump in her throat. Katsuki _tch_ -ed her, shifting where he stood.

"Don't act so surprised. You invited me."

"I just… I didn't think you'd come." Suzuka told him honestly. Katsuki huffed, watching Suzuka quietly. _Why_? He seemed to ask. Suzuka sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Listen." Suzuka started, pulling Katsuki off to the side. "I'm sorry I unloaded on you the way I did after not texting you. I-" she paused, glancing off towards nothing in particular. His gaze was hard to look at. "I've had a lot of things on my mind since Tuesday and-"

"How is your shoulder?" Katsuki asked her, interrupting her completely. Suzuka looked at him, confused, before shrugging.

"It's fine? Kachaan, I-"

"I'm sick of hearing you apologize for inconsequential shit, Dori, and when you do it I'm just going to ignore you from now on." Katsuki growled at her. "I don't care that you unloaded a bunch of shit at me." He told her. "You aren't the only one working through shit because of Tuesday." His eyes were hard and Suzuka sighed. He'd always seemed so much stronger than her, she'd never even realized that maybe he would want to talk about the USJ. Maybe he was right, perhaps she had taken him for granted. Could they be as open as her and Izuku were? It couldn't hurt to try, right?

"I'm sorry, it's just… You haven't always been the easiest person to talk to." Suzuka said quietly.

"You've never tried." He returned. Suzuka frowned at him, ringing her hands quietly.

"Suzuka! Bakugou!" Uraraka shouted from the Romario Kart game. Katsuki scowled, following Suzuka over to them angrily. "Your brother sucks at this, I beat him three times." Uraraka laughed. Suzuka frowned over at Izuku, who sat in his chair defeated.

"You got beat by a girl, Deku!" Katsuki sneered, earning a look from both of the girls present.

"What does that mean?" Suzuka glared at him. Uraraka also raised an eyebrow.

"I could mop the floor with both of you nerds." Katsuki challenged them. Suzuka and Uraraka exchanged looks, and Uraraka moved out of her chair.

"You could try." Suzuka smirked at Katsuki, gesturing towards the chair that Izuku vacated. Katsuki returned her smirk, sliding into the seat next to her.

"I am going to destroy you, Dori." He told her, snagging her game card and swiping for them.

"Kachaan, I think you underestimate-"

"Shut the fuck up Deku, you're sister asked for this!" Katsuki sneered at him. Deku hushed raising an eyebrow at his sister. She shrugged, he would learn today.

* * *

Katsuki was relentless in his quest for a win against the girls, only giving up after he'd acquired one from Suzuka. She'd let him win, purposely running into his shell at the last turn on _Prism Parkway_ , but she'd be damned to tell him that. So the teens decided to move on from Romario Kart to a new game, _Prance Prance Rebellion_.

"Hello, fellow classmates!" A voice boomed through the busy arcade. From beside Suzuka she could hear Katsuki groan. Iida was here, finally.

"Hey Iida!" Uraraka cheered from the PPR platform. Suzuka turned waving to the boy who approached them with breakneck speed. He gave them a brisk wave and a bow before apologizing profusely for being so late.

"Iida, it's okay. It was just a spur of the moment thing." Izuku smiled at the boy.

"You'd think with engine legs he'd be faster." Katsuki sneered, earning a quick jab to his side from Suzuka.

"So whats next?" Suzuka asked the group. Izuku shrugged, looking to Uraraka. Uraraka gave Suzuka wry smile, gesturing to the platform beside her. "No." Suzuka returned, as politely as possible.

"Aw! C'mon Midorya! It will be so much fun!" Ochako whined, the confusion of Iida lost on her. Suzuka gave him a pitiful smile as he quietly wondered to himself which twin she was talking to, the ins and outs of typical high school social situations lost on him.

"I don't dance," She muttered, her cheeks flushing. Katsuki snorted at her, crossing his arms.

"Understatement of the year." He snickered. Suzuka glared at him. In all truthfulness, Suzuka had taken dance classes until second year, when she started kendo instead.

"You know what, Uraraka," Suzuka said, turning to her friend. Quietly, she stepped up on to the PPR platform, glaring at Katsuki as she swiped her game card. "One game." She told the brunette, who was smiling at her cheerfully.

"Pick the song!" Ochako demanded, swiping her card as well. Ignoring Katsuki's snort, Suzuka scrolled through the song selection before deciding on a remix from a popular video game.

Several seconds later, the song started blaring through the once quiet side of the arcade. Ochako clapped her hands as she stepped into the center square. "I love this song!" She cheered, giving Suzuka thumbs up. Suzuka smiled at her, both of the girls taking their first step simultaneously. The beat dropped, launching both girls into rhythm, and Suzuka smiled as she noted she was winning. "You have to add some flair!" Ochako told Suzuka, throwing her hands above her head, spirit fingers galore. Suzuka felt her cheeks flush, as she looked over at her brother, who smiled at her, before following Ochako's lead. "That's the spirit!"

"I don't know why you didn't want to play, Midorya, you're pretty good." Iida told her, watching the girls play.

"She's been doing kendo since she was younger, and before kendo, she did ballet." Izuku told him. "It may not be the same thing as dancing, but kendo requires some footwork."

"She's still not as good as me." Katsuki told the boys haughtily, arms still cross as he smirked up at Suzuka.

"At what? Ballet?" Suzuka glared at him, earning a glare in return. her concentration broke for a moment, but that moment was long enough, and as she looked away from the screen, she felt her foot miss it's designated mark, slipping from the platform beneath her.

"Oh-!" She shouted as she lurched sideways, falling to the floor as someone reached for her arm. Suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore, and as Suzuka opened her eyes, she found that she was floating mid air. Slowly, she put her feet down on the ground beneath her.

"Release." Uraraka sigh from behind Suzuka. Suzuka turned to the girl sheepishly, her cheeks red.

"Thank you-" she started as the game ended. Uraraka won by 100 points. "Looks like you won." Suzuka smiled.

"That's not fair. You were distracted." Uraraka grouched, her pout finding Katsuki. Katsuki scowled at her. "We'll have to play again." She told Suzuka. Suzuka made to argue, but the sound of a rumbling tummy cut between the teens. Iida froze beside them, cover his belly with his hands as the rest of the group watched him expectantly.

"I uh… didn't get to eat lunch before coming over here." He told them finally. Suzuka snorted, trying her best not to smile.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" Izuku suggested as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Suzuka and Izuku arrived home that night around dinner time. To their surprise, Toshinori stopped by to make sure they were okay after the incident at the USJ. Dinner went about as smoothly as ever, and after a long shower, Suzuka decided to head to her room. She was tired and school resumed the next day.

As she sat down in bed, Suzuka noticed she had a notification on her phone. With a smile she opened the message, it was Uraraka.

 _Here's a picture I took today! I hope you don't mind, I wanted to send it to you before putting it on Smilepad! You look really good in it if you ignore Bakugou's sour face! xxx._ It read. Suzuka smirked, clicking on the _open attachment_ link.

It was a picture of her and Katsuki at lunch, sitting across from each other. He was glowering at her, mouth full of noodles, while she hid a smile behind her hands. She remembered this, he made a joke at her expense, one that she returned just as quickly. Suzuka grinned, again looking at their faces, but it was then that she realized he wasn't really glowering. No, Katsuki didn't exactly seem angry at all.

It wasn't surprising that Uraraka didn't notice, she didn't know him as well as Suzuka did. Though his face seemed annoyed, his eyes were soft as he looked at her. Dare she say it, but he looked happy, a genuine moment where he was caught, likely for the first time in a long time. Taking a deep breath, Suzuka saved the file, clicking to share it. She found Kachaan's number in her phone, typing out a message after attaching it.

 _I like this picture of us. Thank you for coming today_. She debated with herself to add or not add an emoji, before adding a smiley face for good measure and hitting send before she could change her mind. It wasn't long until she received a text back from Kachaan.

 _I like it too._ The text made Suzuka's heart stop and she inhaled sharply, gripping her phone face down on her mattress, afraid to look at it. Again she looked at her phone, a smile tugging at her lips as she stared at the floor under her feet. A beat and then: _If you ghost me again I'll blow your house up_. He told her, causing Suzuka to snort.

"Kachaan…" She sighed, shaking her head. Covering her face, Suzuka laid back on her bed, breathing deeply. "Freaking Kachaan."


	18. Back to School, The Aftermath!

The night before Izuku and Suzuka was set to return to UA, the local news station ran press coverage of the USJ incident and it took everything in Izuku and Suzuka's power to convince their mom to let them return. She cried as she watched it, holding both of the twins to her chest, over dramatic as usual. She didn't want to risk her babies going back to a dangerous school, who could blame her?

But the twins assured her they were fine. The pair had more or less recovered from the incident, both physically and emotionally. Suzuka's shoulder had healed nicely, even if she'd sustained some nerve damage from the attack and all of Izuku's injuries were gone as well, Recovery Girl saw to that. Her fears assuaged, Inko agreed to let the twins return to school.

The first day back to school was strange. To the classes surprise, Aizawa returned that day to teach them, wrapped from head to toe in bandages, his arms still in a slings. The other hero course class, 1-B, was also waiting for them at their door. It would seem they all got to school early that day simply to gawk at 1-A, all except for one boy, Neito Monoma, who seemed angry and jealous, though what he was jealous of Suzuka would never know. She wouldn't wish the USJ incident on anyone, nor the baggage it came with. On top of being a side show for their classmates, Aizawa also informed them that they would be participating in the School Sports Festival at the end of the next month.

"This event is a huge opportunity," Aizawa told them. "It could very well decide your future." Those words alone were enough to set Suzuka on edge. Which is why she was now standing in the middle of Katsuki's training quad, several feet across from him.

"Kachaan, I don't think this is a good idea." She told the ashen haired boy, who huffed at her impatiently.

"Just do it, Dori! I know you can!" He groused. Suzuka frowned, raising her arm in front of her chest. Ever since the USJ incident Katsuki had been pretty pushy about her levitation (throwing?) of his body. At school all day during hero class he'd asked her to try it again, and by the end of the day she was sick of him bothering her about it. But alas, here she was, still standing in the quad wanting answers to how it worked.

Suzuka had a working theory; she hadn't exactly latched on to Katsuki's field, but instead grabbed the kinetic field around him. She remembered trying to make a wall around him, but she supposed her subconscious want for him to be next to her actually ended up pushing him in her direction. Instead she used the field that was closest to him, the more stable field, and manipulated it to her will, essentially throwing him across the battlefield to her.

"We don't have all day, Suzuka!" Katsuki barked, pulling Suzuka from her thoughts. She pointed her open palm at Katsuki, trying her best to picture the field around him. It was all moving so fast, so uncertain, as the kinetic field did around living things. Moving outward, she could feel the field around him stabilizing, the kinetic field she _could_ use to move him. She not d it was much closer to him than it usually sat and for a second, she wondered if that was her powers growing. Suzuka took a deep breath, willing herself to move him, but stopped short of actually following through. It was too dangerous, she couldn't, and she made to lower her palm to her side. "If you put your hand down I'll blow you into a million pieces!" Katsuki shouted at her. Suzuka froze, glaring into the mask that sat on her eyes.

"Quit talking to me like that!" She snapped, forcing shut her fingers. She flung her hand to the side, surprised to find that Katsuki moved a few feet with it. Suzuka gasped, withdrawing her hand suddenly and releasing the kinetic field, the sudden change in momentum causing Katsuki to fall flat on his face.

"Concentrate!" He growled at her, rubbing his aching chest from where she dropped him. Katsuki stood, brushing off the dirt from his black jeans. "Now give me some lift."

"In order to do that I would have to basically explode the field beneath you." Suzuka told him with a frown. Katsuki crossed his arms, staring at her. _And?_ His posture said. Suzuka growled. "I could hurt you! It's the same principle as my kinetic blasts." She explained.

"You aren't going to hurt me." Katsuki scoffed, the thought hilarious. Suzuka glared at him again, putting her hands on her hips. He stared at her, the pair silent, for several long seconds, before Suzuka realized that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"You're incorrigible." She told him, raising her hands. Katsuki smirked at her, bracing himself. "You're going to need to jump." She informed him.

"Why?"

"Because if you want to go up, I need to manipulate the space beneath your feet." Suzuka told him as if it were obvious. Katsuki said nothing as he growled.

"On three." Suzuka nodded and Katsuki began to count down. "One, two… THREE!" He shouted, jumping as far into the air as possible. Suzuka growled, creating beneath his feet a pulse of kinetic energy, gesturing upwards as she beckoned it towards the sky. Shocked, Katsuki yelped as the force propelled him upwards, and Suzuka threw off her mask, heart pounding.

"Kachaan!" She shouted as Katsuki flew head over feet several yards up and out from the initial blast zone. He landed hard and Suzuka flinched, taking off across the quad to him. "Are you okay?!" She gasped, skidding to a stop beside him. Katsuki groaned, getting to his hands and knees, and Suzuka knelt beside him, her hands hovering over him, unsure what to do.

"You damn nerd, why did you fling me so hard!" He hissed. Suzuka growled, shoving him back to his side.

"I told you it was a bad idea! I told you I could hurt you! You don't ever listen to me!" Suzuka shouted at him. She made to stand when Katsuki grabbed her wrist.

"If taking a few beatings is what I have to do to make you better then so be it." He told her quietly. Suzuka froze, staring at him wide eyed. "Why do you think you're practicing on me first?" He huffed, getting to his feet and pulling her with him. "Let's go again, this time I'll catch myself." He hugged, walking several paces away from Suzuka. Suzuka stared after him, eyes boring into his back as she processed what he'd said.

 _He's being my test dummy to… to keep me safe?_ She thought quietly. Katsuki cleared his throat and Suzuka looked up at him. He crouched down into a more ready position, gesturing with his hands to bring it before jumping high into the air.

Suzuka followed his lead, again grabbing a hold of the kinetic field beneath him, tugging on it forcefully. The field exploded underneath him, sending Katsuki flying into the air. Suzuka watched him go, his hands igniting as he used them to correct his flight path and steer. Suddenly, Suzuka had an idea and she looked down at her hands thoughtfully.

 _I wonder_ _…_ She thought, pointing her hands at the ground. _If I use my kinetic manipulation the way he uses his fists…_ Before she could even think about it any longer, Suzuka jumped, seizing hold of the kinetic field beneath her and sending her several feet into the air. She hadn't thought of how to get down until it was too late, and right before she touched down she took control of the field around her, slowing her fall, but causing her to stumble into the dirt face first.

"Oof." She groaned, getting to her knees. Her shins _hurt,_ the force of her landing caused them to ache.

"Dori, what the _fuck_?" Katsuki growled, standing over her. He froze as she looked up at him, face covered in dirt, eyes fierce. Katsuki bit back a smirk. There it was, that determination that had been so lacking since before school started. "Do it." He demanded, stepping back. Suzuka grinned at him as she replaced her mask, standing up and taking off across the quad. Several feet away, she jumped into the air, nearly blowing Katsuki away as she manipulated the field beneath her feet to gain lift.

Suzuka leapt around the quad, catching herself awkwardly several times before finally getting the hang of her new found power. Instead of maintaining a constant flight path, Suzuka instead used her ability to jump through the air, using the field as a solid platform instead of the invisible space it was. Suzuka may not be able to outright fly, but she could jump and that was good enough for her. While in the air, Suzuka extended her arms to either side, commanding the kinetic field around her to life, adjusting herself mid air and pouncing to the ground below. She landed in front of Katsuki, out of breath and nauseous, stumbling as she clutched her belly.

She waited with baited breath as Katsuki stared down at her, his face finally softening into a stiff grin. Katsuki was proud of her, that much was true. He hadn't seen this kind of drive out of her since they found out Izuku was a liar, and after the incident with the USJ he was afraid he wouldn't see it again. To Suzuka's surprise, Katsuki reached out, ruffling her hair in silence.

"Let's go get dinner, the hag was cooking when I left." Katsuki told her. Suzuka raised an eyebrow at him. "You've done enough for today. I don't want you yakking all over my gym." He scoffed at her, tossing both of their jackets over his shoulder. "Besides, she was complaining this morning that she hadn't seen you in a while. It'll get her off my back."

* * *

"How are your grades, Suzuka?" Mitsuki Bakugou asked, passing a bowl across the table to her husband. Suzuka smiled, swallowing her mouthful.

"Great! I love UA's academics!" Suzuka beamed. From beside her, Katsuki scoffed.

"Damn nerd." He muttered between bites. Mitsuki glared at him but Katsuki barely paid attention to her as his eyes were focused on the TV on the kitchen counter.

"Sources say that there are still _no_ leads in the League of Villains attack on UA High School's Unforseen Simulation Joint." Suzuka stopped eating as she too turned to look at the small TV. "Their ring leader, a grey haired man, and his partner, vanished within seconds, leaving seventy plus villains behind to answer for them." The reporter paused, taking a breath, all eyes in the Bakugou house now on the TV. "The various conditions of these villains, all of which are now stable, were dished out by none other than UA students. We're here with behavioral analyst, Hoshi Kurosawa. Hoshi, what kind of precedence would you say this sets?" The scene then cut to that of a man, standing outside of the USJ. He nodded at the camera, waiting for the audio to catch up, before starting his speech.

"To be frank, I'd say it sets a fairly _dangerous_ precedence, a precedence that is new and is uncharted territory." He spoke evenly, gesturing to the building behind them. "While these villains are all in stable condition, most of them released in police custody, the few that remain hospitalized are so because of the sheer negligence of the instructors to teach their students what it means to be a hero. The methods used against these villains we're brutal, full strength, and someone needs to be held responsible." The man spoke, cutting away to the in house reporter. Suzuka frowned, placing her chopsticks on the table as she thought back to the villain she'd fought that day in the conflagration zone. She wondered for a moment if he was one of the villains still left critical.

"What a dumb bastard." Katsuki hissed, lifting the remote and calmly shutting off the TV. "Let's see his precedence when he's cornered by a villain and he doesn't have his fancy title to save him." He huffed, tossing the remote back onto the table. Suzuka frowned at it, her appetite now completely gone. From across the table, Mitsuki placed her hand atop of Suzuka's, squeezing it lightly. She gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Nobody in their right minds blames you kids." Mitsuki told her, looking between Suzuka and Katsuki. "And anyone who does can talk to me." She finished, pulling away and wiping her face with her napkin. Mitsuki went to stand, grabbing up her plate and her husband's, when Masaru stood as well.

"I think it's time for some desert." Masaru smiled at the kids, placing his hand on Mitsuki's back as he slipped past her. Once Mitsuki finished collecting the plates, she also followed her husband into the kitchen, leaving Suzuka and Katsuki alone. Katsuki huffed, leaning back in his seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly. Suzuka frowned up at him, but she said nothing. "I know there's something. I can tell."

"What if he's right? What if…"

"What if you hadn't fought off villains like your life depended on it?" Katsuki scoffed. "Then I guess it'd be you in the hospital and not them." Suzuka flinched, looking back down at her hands. "They're not going to take it easy on you because you're a child, Dori, and I'd rather it be them in the hospital bed than you or me-"

"I almost killed one of them." Suzuka blurted out. Katsuki froze, eyes wide. He turned to looked at Suzuka, but she couldn't look at him. She could barely look at herself most days. "I am the precedent they're talking about. Me!" Suzuka sobbed.

"The one that fucked up your shoulder?" Katsuki asked, trying his best to conceal his surprise. If either of them were responsible for almost killing someone, he sure as shit didn't expect it to be her. Suzuka nodded silently, squeezing her eyes shut. She inhaled sharply, sniffing and wiping her face. Katsuki frowned, looking down at her hands which sat in her lap. He debated with himself about taking them in his own, reassuring her the way his mom had, but that thought was fleeting. Instead, he grabbed up his drink, swirling it in his hand before taking a big sip. "Good. Fuck that guy."

Suzuka looked at him incredulous, tears stinging at her eyes. Did he not hear her? She admitted to almost killing someone. Was he not upset with her? Afraid of her? Sure, Izuku had supported her, but that was only because he'd almost killed Shigaraki himself. She expected him to be disgusted with her, as disgusted with her as she was with herself. Suzuka opened her mouth to speak when Mitsuki and Masaru reentered the room, carrying a plate of brightly iced cakes.

"Who wants ca- Suzuka? Are you okay, honey?" Masaru asked, stopping just before reaching the table. Mitsuki stopped beside her son, giving him a disapproving stare.

"What?!" Katsuki growled as both of his parents looked at him.

"I'm fine" Suzuka told them, standing from her chair. She bowed to Mitsuki and Masaru as she excused herself to the bathroom. Once there, she quickly locked the door behind her, leaning against the sink. Suzuka sighed, grabbing the towel from the towel rack above the toilet, burying her face in it as faint yelling could be heard from the dining room. Loud feet stomped their way to the bathroom door, followed by a few short knocks.

"Dori, open the damn door." Katsuki called. Suzuka frowned at her reflection.

"Just a minute!" She shouted back, sniffing and hanging up the towel. With a sigh she turned to the door, opening it to find Katsuki leaning his forearm against the door jam. The pair stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Katsuki spoke.

"Why are you still crying?"

"Aren't you angry with me?" Katsuki's brow furrowed in confusion, his mouth dropping open.

"No? Why would I be?" He asked.

"Because I-" Suzuka sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Katsuki frowned, grabbing her wrists and pulling them to her sides. He took a deep breath, running his hands back up her arms before resting them on her shoulders.

"Why are you angry with yourself?" He asked her suddenly. Suzuka stopped, meeting Katsuki's eyes. "Like I said earlier, I'd rather it be him than you." Katsuki's voice was soft, unusual in comparison to how he normally spoke. "You're here today because you refused to lay down and die, and if that's not one of the most admirable things I've ever heard… Then I don't know what is. I don't care what Hoshi Kurosawa says." Katsuki told her finally. Suzuka whimpered, looking down at the floor. Katsuki followed her gaze with his face, shifting so that she could see his eyes. She could tell that he meant every word, which only made her more emotional for some reason. Slowly, she rested her head on Katsuki's chest, and Katsuki froze underneath her. "Can you please come and eat some of the old man's damn cake? They think I made you cry, thanks for that." He told her sarcastically.

Suzuka didn't move from where she rested her head, and instead she punched him in his shoulder. Katsuki smiled, only briefly, before pulling her away from him. He gestured with his head back towards the kitchen and Suzuka wiped one more tear before following him back down the hall.


	19. Introduction: Mei Hatsumei!

The next morning was rough for Suzuka. Her legs were incredibly sore, so much so that she had to ask Izuku to help her put on her shoes and socks.

"Jeez, Suzu, what did you do?" Izuku frowned up at his sister as he told her last shoelace, standing. Suzuka groaned as Izuku helped her to her feet.

"I realized yesterday that I can, well…" Suzuka paused, unsure how to describe what she did yesterday.

"Bunny hop? Through the air." She grinned at Izuku. Izuku's eyes went wide and he hugged his sister tightly.

"That's amazing, Suzu!" He squeezed. Suzuka winced and Izuku pulled away from his sister carefully.

"Yeah, well, it comes with some down sides." She gestured to her legs. "I was hoping I could use it during the sports festival, but… if it's going to leave me feeling like this after using it…"

"You know, you can use support items during the festival." Izuku told her, grabbing up her bag.

"Really?!" Suzuka questioned. Izuku nodded his head.

"You have to fill out a special form, but I'm sure if you went down to the support class during free period you could find someone to make you something. You could even use your helmet during the festival!" he told her excitedly.

So here Suzuka was, standing quietly outside of the support classroom, rolling nervously in her hands the drawing of what she wanted. Again she looked at it, scoffing as she did. She looked like a corny superhero.

"This is awful. I can't show them this-"

"Show us what?" a happy voice asked, startling Suzuka. Suzuka turned to find a pleasant looking pink haired girl waiting behind her.

"Oh, I uh-" Suzuka started, surprised when the girl snatched her designs from her hand. "Wait a second!" Suzuka cried, following the girl into the classroom.

"I see, so you want wings!" The girl mumbled excited as she led Suzuka over to an incredibly messy station. Suzuka made to argue with her, but she couldn't, instead she was awestruck by all of the cool gadgets piled up on the table. "Your design seems tacky though… Those wings will likely just get in the way." The girl said, crumbling up Suzuka's design and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Suzuka shouted as she bent over to grab her paper. The pink haired girl seemed to ignore her, instead diving into the pile of gadgets on the table.

"Besides, I can't work on your suit anyways. All suit modifications are to be made out of house with the people who made the suit."

"Well, can you help me at all?" Suzuka frowned uncrumpling her design on the table.

"Of course I can!" The girl boasted, coming up from the pile with several bracelets in hand. With a grin she handed them to Suzuka, who watched them with careful eyes. "You're just the person I need to test these!"

"O-kay." Suzuka muttered, putting two of the bracelets on her wrists and two on her ankle. The pink haired girl smiled maniacally, coming back with a laptop, and a cord.

"I was planning on saving this for a flying quirk, but I guess if they can already fly they don't need it." She told Suzuka, plugging in her cord to one of the wrist bracelets. "What is your quirk?"

"Oh, I can control the Kinetic field. I figured out I can sort of fly by using the field around me, but landing is rough."

"I see, well you and my baby have so much in common already!"

"Th-there's a baby here?" Suzuka raised an eyebrow at her as the girl beamed about her invention.

"I've managed to find a way to create my own kinetic field with these bracelets. They talk to each other and create a glider that's perfectly synced to the wearer's measurements, sort of like what flying squirrels use. They aren't wings, but this should definitely help your falling problem." The pink haired girl explained, removing the cord from the bracelet. "You just press this button here and- WALLAH!" She shouted, pressing a button on Suzuka's wrist. Suzuka didn't feel anything and she gave the pink haired girl a confused look. "Hug yourself." The girl instructed. Suzuka did as she was told, gasping as she did. As she moved her arms, the space in between shimmered in the light, and she could feel something wrapping around her, like an invisible blanket.

"That's amazing!" Suzuka shouted, hugging herself tightly. Suzuka spun in a quick circle, turning to see the girl was smirking at her.

"The name is Mei, Mei Hatsume." She told Suzuka, extending a hand to her.

"Suzuka Midorya."

* * *

"Oh man, Ojiro, I'm getting so nervous for the sports festival!" Hakagure shouted as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Suzuka looked up, following the invisible girl with her eyes as she stopped at the kangaroo tailed boy's desk. It was between classes now, almost dismissal time for lunch, but all her class could think about was the looking sports festival which was to take place at the end of the week. "I'm so nervous! I need to find a way to stand out! I could cheer?" Hakagure suggested, causing Suzuka to smile at the poor girl. Ojiri gave her a small smile, rubbing the back of his head. It was endearing how the two danced around each other, well, how Ojiro danced around Hakagure.

"I'm afraid if you want to stand out you'll need a shinier costume." The boy said with a chuckle.

"She'll need a bit more than that I would say." Shoji chuckled from in front of Suzuka. Suzuka snorted, burying her face in her hands.

"That's not very nice." She whispered, continuing to pack her books in her bag. Suzuka went quiet as she zipped her bag, thinking back to what Hakagure said. She knew the girl was right, they would all have to find a way to stand out once they were fighting each other. She'd have to rely on more than just her quirk.

"Is everything alright?" Shoji asked quietly. "Are you nervous as well?" Suzuka frowned up at him, quirking her lips to the side. She nodded.

"Yes, I am." She gave him a sheepish grin. "What if my quirk isn't flashy enough? I already have to use a support item, maybe they'll think I'm weak because of it." Suzuka told him honestly. Shoji _pish_ _poshed_ her.

"I think you're overthinking everything. You aren't going to be the only one using a support item." Shoji told her. Suzuka glanced frowned at her desk mulling over what he'd said. "I think the pros would want you at your best, don't you?" Suzuka turned back to Shoji, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Mezo." Suzuka said softly as the direction of conversation was turned towards her and Shoji.

"You're so lucky Shoji, they're bound to notice your unique quirk." Kaminari practically swooned.

"Right, but I still have to show them how useful it is." Shoji gave him a thumbs up. Suzuka felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, surprised to find Izuku standing behind her. He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"You should be excited, Suzu." He told his sister. "You have been working super hard for this."

"Yeah I know, I've been practicing so hard to get better with my quirk, that sometimes I forget where I used to be." Suzuka remembered back to when she first started at UA, she could barely use her quirk without getting a headache. "All thanks to you, Kachaan." Suzuka smiled, trying her best to include him in their conversation. In all honesty, she wanted to see how far their newest peace treaty extended.

"Yeah, whatever." Katsuki mumbled, arms crossed, legs on the desk in front of him. He glared daggers at the twins, but once they looked away his face softened. _She's so stupid_. He thought. _I didn't do anything_.

* * *

It had only been several weeks since the attack on the USJ, so when 1A was told by their homeroom teacher that they would be returning to the USJ to continue with their intended training, it took the class by surprise. Many of the students were confused, scared, Suzuka included. She remembered what it was like that day at the USJ very clearly. It was terrifying, she had a permanent reminder of her time spent there in the shape of a burn on her back. Truth be told, she didn't want to go back, but when she was given the option to stay behind, she didn't take it. If she had, she knew that the villain from her time at the USJ would've beaten her. She wasn't going to miss out on her training because of him.

"We all remember what happened here, but class is class and it doesn't stop for a Villain attack." Their teacher, Thirteen, told them as they returned once more to the USJ. To be honest, Suzuka was surprised to find that Thirteen had returned to work so quickly. She remembered from the attack that Thirteen had been almost as gravely injured at Aizawa was. With a frown, Suzuka looked at Aizawa, who was still covered in bandages from head to toe. She supposed it wasn't anything to be surprised about since Aizawa returned to class as soon as possible. "So today, we will be starting Rescue Training as we were supposed to before!"

"Are you really okay, Thirteen?" Uraraka asked the question that almost all of the class had been thinking.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Aizawa." Thirteen deflected, the class looking over at Aizawa.

 _Yeah well we don't think he should be back yet either_ … Suzuka thought to herself.

"We're ready to begin class now, no more questions, you're only wasting time." Aizawa interrupted, taking the heat off his injuries. With a sigh, Aizawa turned to retreat down the stairs.

"Sir?" Izuku interrupted from next to Suzuka. "Isn't All Might supposed to be joining us? Where is he?" Again Aizawa sighed, turning back to the stairs.

"I don't know, forget about him." He told the class bitterly. Suzuka frowned, sharing a glance with her brother. She had a bad feeling about today. All Might was supposed to be with them that day in the USJ, but he wasn't. She was afraid this was turning into a repeat of the last time they were here, except now they didn't have Aizawa there to protect them.

The class followed Aizawa down into the main concourse of the USJ. Suzuka was surprised to see how quickly they'd managed to get this place back in working order. There were no holes in the roof, no broken ground from All Might's fight. Even the shipwreck simulation had been repaired. While walking, Thirteen led the students to a giant hole in the ground.

"Today, you will be grouped up into teams and we will work on our rescue training! There will be three students at the bottom of this chasm, one of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg and the last student will be very worried." Thirteen told them as the looked down in the canyon. "You're job is to retrieve the students safely using not only your quirk, but your teammates quirks as well." despite her better judgment, Suzuka took this time to look down the chasm and she nearly fainted when she did. That thing was deep and it gave her a tummy ache just looking at it.

"Wow, how are we supposed to get down there?" Izuku muttered from over Suzuka's shoulder. Suzuka shrugged, she had no idea.

"Let's do our best Deku! We have to save them!" Uraraka shouted, running up behind both Izuku and Suzuka, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "I know we can do it, Suzu!"

"The injured will be… Midorya, Uraraka and Iida!" Thirteen announced. The twins froze, looking at each other quizzically while the rest of the class tried to hide their giggles. "Uh… Heh, _Suzuka_ Midorya." Suzuka quirked her lip, biting back a frown. She was really looking forward to using her quirk in this simulation.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the chasm, Iida quickly took over everybody's placements.

"We must do our best to be injured!" He told them excitedly, Uraraka agreeing with him just as happy.

"We're just pretending guys." Suzuka told them, staring up at the top of the canyon. To her surprise, Shoji was staring back down at her. As the pair made eye contact, Suzuka waved at him, earning a friendly wave in return. Then Katsuki appeared at the edge of the canyon, he glowered down at Suzuka before giving Shoji a challenging glare. Suzuka shook her head, turning back to Iida. It was like he was jealous, which was completely ridiculous.

Midorya, you will be the one with the broken leg and Uraraka, you're the unconscious one. Now I'm counting on both of you to put in the same amount of energy as me, alright?" Iida told them before turning to the canyon's opening. "HELP US! PLEASE!" He shouted up to their fellow classmates. Suzuka sighed, sitting down on the ground and grabbing her "injured" leg.

"I don't think anyone can be as dramatic as you can, Iida." She smirked over at Uraraka, who sat on the floor trying her best to be unconscious, though she too was laughing at Iida's absurdity.

"You're supposed to be unconscious, Uraraka." Iida reminded her between shouts.

"Oh, right." She muttered, her giggling ceased. Suzuka shook her head, staring up at the sky above the canyon.

"Please keep calm! We're on our way down!" Yaoyorozu's voice came down the canyon. Iida paused his yelling and Suzuka smiled, waving up at her.

"You're finally here! We're saved!" Suzuka grinned. Beside her, Iida began his worrying all over again, this time begging them to please hurry faster.

Above them, Shoji began his descent down the rock wall, coming down on the same line as the stretcher. As he landed in the gulley, Iida bummed rushed him, like a worried victim would. Suzuka had to hand it to him, he definitely went all out during this exercise.

"I'm glad to see that you aren't injured, but you have two friends down here who are. I will need to get them to safety first." Shoji told Iida, trying his best to calm him down. Iida fell dramatically to his knees and Shoji looked first at Uraraka before his eyes found Suzuka. "Are you okay miss?" He asked her quietly. Suzuka felt her cheeks flush and she cleared her throat, gesturing awkwardly to her leg.

"I uh-erm… My leg. I think it's broken." She told Shoji using her best acting skills. Shoji nodded, kneeling beside Uraraka. Using his multiple arms, he strapped her to the stretcher, calling up to his teammates to pull her up first, before once again turning to Suzuka.

"Let me take a look at you." He told her, brandishing from his utility belt a splint and bandages," Gently, he took her leg in his hands, checking it once before splinting it. Suzuka cleared her throat, staring up at the sky.

 _Geeze, this is awkward_. She thought, noticing that all eyes were on her. This wasn't the first time he'd patched her up but it was just as awkward.

"There, you're all fixed up." Shoji told her, one of his many arms turned into a mouth. "I'm taking you up next." The mouth smiled at her, turning back into a hand. In one easy scoop, Shoji rested Suzuka in his arms, just as a harness was thrown down into the pit. After making sure the harness was secure, Shoji tugged on it, letting those above him know that it was time to pull them up.

"Thank you for saving me." Suzuka muttered, her face on fire as she looked anywhere but Shoji's face. She wasn't sure why she said it, she didn't have to act anymore, Iida wasn't around.

"The pleasure is mine." Shoji responded as Suzuka and him finally reached the top of the canyon. As they got to the top, she was surprised to find that Katsuki was there, waiting to take her from Shoji's arms. His touch was calloused as he pulled her from Shoji, and with a _hmph_ he turned from the multi-armed boy. No sooner had she been placed in his arms than Katsuki put her down, nearly dropping her from his arms.

"Katsuki, I'm injured, remember?" Suzuka growled, reaching down to remove her splint.

"Yeah, well tell someone who cares, _like octopus boy for instance_." Katsuki huffed, walking back towards their classmates.

 _He definitely seems upset._ Suzuka thought to herself, glancing at Shoji, who was working his way back down the gully for Iida. _But why?_


	20. The Disaster Scenario!

The next scenario led them to the city disaster zone. This disaster scenario was right after a large earthquake, and Thirteen explained that a situation like this can be the most taxing because there could be many injured and you don't always know what condition they're in.

"The class will have eight minutes to hide in this debris while four of you will be the rescuers." Thirteen explained. "Eight of them can not speak, and three of them can't move. I will be selecting the disabled students myself." Thirteen told the class.

To Suzuka's excitement, she was selected as one of the rescuers this time around, along with her brother, Uraraka and Mineta. To even further her good mood, she was glad Katsuki was in the field as a victim. She planned to find him first to confront him about earlier. She had to admit, it was weird seeing him like that, and she wondered why he was acting like such a child.

Once Thirteen had given them the go ahead, the four of them began to work their way through the city. Using her helmet, Suzuka used her sight to wind through the destroyed buildings. With her sight it didn't take long for her to find one of her teammates hiding under a nearby car, which was stuck under a slab of concrete.

Using her powers, Suzuka walked up to the pile of rubble, carefully lifting the pieces of debris and placing them on the ground next to her in a neat pile. Taking a deep breath, Suzuka retracted her visor, finding Jiro propped up on her elbows, a disappointed look on her face.

"Man, I hope I wasn't the first one found." Jiro frowned, extended her hand for Suzuka's assistance.

"You can't hide from me." Suzuka pointed her helmet, snapping her visor shut again.

"That's got to be some kind of cheating." Jiro joked, chuckling. Suzuka laughed, shaking her head, clearing her throat.

"Hey, Jiro, have you seen Katsuki? Or know where he went?" Suzuka asked. Though she couldn't see it, Suzuka could feel the raised eyebrow she got from Jiro.

"The last I saw he was heading towards the top of that complex." Jiro told her honestly. "But I would tread carefully, he was pretty steamed about something, more so than usual."

"I'll be careful, thanks." Suzuka nodded, turning to run in the direction of the complex that Jiro pointed out.

It didn't take long for Suzuka to get to the apartment complex. As Suzuka grew closer, she found that the stairs were covered in debris. On the way up she had to safely clear them, which took a little bit longer than she thought it would. It normally wouldn't be a problem, except that as she was clearing a path, all Suzuka had had time to think about what exactly she was walking into when she actually _did_ find Katsuki. Was she in for a tongue lashing? She had no idea.

With the debris cleared from the stairs, Suzuka made it to the top floor of the complex, where at the very end of the hallways she found a destroyed door. Call it a hunch, but she was certain that she would find Katsuki in that last apartment, as the door had been singed off it's hinges. With a deep breath, she stepped into the apartment, but she didn't need to use her sight to find Katsuki. He was waiting for her atop the destroyed couch, arms crossed as he glared at the door.

"Kachaan!" Suzuka gasped, placing her hand on her chest. "You scared me." But she did not get a reply. Quirking her lip, Suzuka removed her visor, taking off her helmet completely, resting it at her hip as she shook out her hair. She honestly wished she'd kept her helmet on, because his glower was intense. "I came to find you because I know something is wrong." She told him, waiting quietly for him to say anything. "Don't tell me that she made you one of the silent victims." Again, nothing.

With a sigh, Suzuka shifted where she stood, staring down at her feet. She couldn't quite place what she did wrong. They hadn't really had a chance to speak today, and the one time they had in homeroom it was a pleasant exchange. Suzuka was suddenly regretting coming, and she made to put her helmet on when Katsuki spoke.

"Why him?"

"Excuse me?" Suzuka choked out, nearly dropping her helmet on the floor. She hadn't expected him to speak at all, so his words caught her completely off guard. Is he back on Izuku? Suzuka could feel her rage building, they had already settled this, or so she thought.

"You heard me." Katsuki huffed.

"You're right, but I didn't understand you." Suzuka shot back. Again her mind began to whir until finally she landed on it. Katsuki didn't mean Izuku at all, he meant Shoji. "You're jealous of Shoji?" Suzuka said quietly. Katsuki went rigid across the room from her, but he said nothing, which is how Suzuka knew she hit the nail on the head. "Is that really what this is about?" Back to the silent treatment. Suzuka wanted to be mad, but at this point all she could do was laugh. Suzuka began to howl with laughter, and she clutched at her side, dropping her helmet on the ground. Katsuki was stunned, and he watched her laugh at him through slits. Quickly he cleared the room between, grabbing her arms.

"Stop laughing at me!" He sneered. Suzuka did as she was told, wiping several tears from her eyes as she did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh I just… you're _absurd_." She told him, another fit of chuckles coming over her. Again Katsuki growled. She was still laughing at him. "Shoji is my friend, Katsuki." Suzuka told him, trying to shake him off, but Katsuki did not let her go. "Katsuki-" Suzuka started, but her words failed her. She looked at him again, this time really looking, and she realized that he wasn't angry, no Katsuki Bakugou was hurt. Seeing that in his eyes overwhelmed her and she shrugged off his hands, throwing herself at his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "I promise, he could never replace you." Suzuka inhaled sharply, realizing the gravity of the words she just said.

Katsuki froze. He wasn't sure how he expected himself to react to whatever she had to say today. He didn't even know what he expected her to say, but it definitely wasn't that. Those words were exactly what he needed to hear and he didn't even realize it until just now.

"I'm going to remember that you said that!" He growled, returning her hug, much tighter than it needed to be. He didn't want to let her go, he was afraid she'd run off to that six armed freak, to be honest. As Suzuka sat there in his arms she suddenly had an extremely intrusive thought; Why did she like this so much? Suzuka's mind began to race back a forth between all of their time spent together, when they would play as children, up until the time he saved her in the hallways at UA. _And I'd rather it be anyone but you!_ He'd shouted to her during the villain attack. With wide eyes, Suzuka stepped away from Katsuki, watching him carefully. "Dori, what's wrong?" Katsuki asked her, but nothing was wrong. Suzuka felt deeply for Katsuki, it was true, but now those feelings were no longer in a platonic capacity. Had she just realized… She was interested in Katsuki? Romantically?

Before Suzuka had a chance to act on her newfound feelings, a sudden, loud crash filled the air of the USJ. It was close to them, close enough that it shook the building around them, causing dust to fill the air.

"What the hell was that?" Katsuki asked, walking to the nearest window as another earthquake shook the building.

"I don't know, but we should find the others." Suzuka told him, picking up her helmet and putting it on her head. The building around them began to crack and crumble, the last earthquake shaking it to its core. "Katsuki!"

"This way!" Katsuki told her, grabbing her waist. Without another word, Katsuki and Suzuka jumped out of the window, using a combination of both of their quirks to keep them steady through the air. They fell a little bit harder than they intended, sending shockwaves through Suzuka's already sore legs, but that didn't stop her. Suzuka followed Katsuki through the streets quickly, desperately trying to reach their classmates. It didn't take long for them to get to the center of town, where most of the destruction had occurred. There, in the middle of the earthquake simulation, sat a large villain, wearing a bull mask and holding an unconscious student.

"He has Todoroki!" Suzuka gasped, terrified for the boy and she reached out to get Katsuki's attention.

"I see it! Damn Icy Hot!" He growled, turning back to Suzuka. "Go get the teachers, I've got this." Katsuki demanded, running full force towards the large villain.

"Kachaan!" Suzuka shouted, petrified as Katsuki flew towards him with a fiery punch. As the smoke cleared from Katsuki's assault, Suzuka was surprised to find that it had done nothing to the villain.

"You have guts attacking me, kid!" The villain shouted as Katsuki exchanged blows with him. Across the clearing, Suzuka could see her brother and the rest of their classmates watching, worried.

"Izuku!" Suzuka shouted, attempting to make her way to them, only to be knocked off her feet by a flying Katsuki as the villain threw him away. The pair groaned on the ground, Katsuki rolling off of Suzuka's body.

"D-Dori! I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" He shouted, running back into the fray.

"Suzuka!" Izuku came running to his sister's aid, along with Uraraka and Iida.

"Are you hurt?" Iida asked her, sitting her up slowly. Suzuka shook her head, slowly getting to her feet. She watched in dismay as Katsuki delivered one maxed out punch after the next, doing nothing to the villain.

"I have to help him!" Suzuka shouted, making to run towards the fray,

"No way!" Izuku shouted, grabbing her wrist tightly. Suzuka frowned at her brother, pulling at his grip.

"You have to let me go Izuku. We'll distract him while you come up with a plan, but if we leave him out there Katsuki will get hurt, and I can't allow that!" Suzuka told him, pulling herself free. She stumbled for a moment, bringing her hand to her chest. "Please, I've never been as good a strategist as you." She begged, taking off towards the fight.

"Suzu wait!" He called after her, but she ignored him. Suzuka clicked her visor into place, running to Katsuki's aid.

As she got up close to the villain, he used his legs to create another earthquake, sending several large rocks flying her way. His intent was to slow her down, but he had no idea what her quirk was. Using her quirk, Suzuka grabbed on to the rocks that were thrown, stopping them mid air. Again, Katsuki was thrown across the clearing, and the Villain's sole attentions were now on Suzuka.

"Impressive, but can you save all of them?" He gestured towards their classmates.

"No…" Suzuka whispered, dropping the rocks as he again struck the ground, sending forth a hail of giant boulders towards her class. "NO!" she shouted, pulling a few from the air, but unable to stop the rest. Thankfully, she wasn't the only student prepared for the onslaught. Several of her classmates sprung into action, using their quirks to break the rocks into rubble. Aoyama used his belly button laser, destroying most of the rocks as they flew while Kirishima pounded away at the few he missed. Springing into action, Jiro used her heartbeat quirk to blast the villain into the next century, while Yaoyorozu created a cannon, assaulting him with cannon fire.

"You don't have to do things alone, Suzu, we're all here to defend each other." Izuku told her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Guys go now!" Sero called, he'd managed to tie the villain up with his tape. While several other members of class 1-A ran at him. The tape did not hold him, however, and as he broke free the villain created a shockwave, causing every student that was rushing him to fly head over feet several yards away from him.

"I didn't expect all of you to come at me at once," The villain taunted them. "It's unexpected, but I should've seen it coming-" Abruptly, the villain stopped his monologue, Katsuki still hadn't given up and he attacked the villain relentlessly, being thrown around only to jump back in, despite his attacks missing. Suzuka knew it only made him more stubborn and steadfast in his approach, no matter how many times he missed, he would fight him until his body gave out.

"Katsuki stop! You can't fight him like that!" Suzuka shouted, her chest aching. She didn't want to see him get hurt. Again, Suzuka ran out after the villain, this time ready for his tricks. Despite Katsuki needing help on the assault, her main goal was to get the villain to release Todoroki so she could get him out of harm's way. "Katsuki!" Suzuka shouted, catching the fiery boy's attention.

"Time to go, dumb villain!" Katsuki raged, hitting him several times over with his flaming fists. Once he was off kilter, Suzuka used her quirk to send a kinetic blast to knock him the other way, causing the villain's grip on Todoroki to loosen as he stumbled.

"Give us back Todoroki!" Suzuka shouted. Using what remained of her strength to blast Todoroki back towards her. She caught the boy as he flew in her direction, sending them both sprawling over the ground, skidding to a stop not far from the villain. To her horror, the villain turned to her, raising his leg to create another earthquake.

"Suzuka!" Izuku shouted, raising his hand and his finger. In one solid motion, he mustered all the strength he could find, sending it shooting out through his middle finger as he flicked it towards the villain who threatened his sister. Now Katsuki stepped in, rushing the villain with both hands alight before placing them on his chest and decimating him with a massive blast, which this time sent him careening towards a boulder that was covered in Mineta's sticky balls.

"Just as you planned, Midorya!" Iida called from the sidelines. Suzuka looked between the two, beaming at her brother. She knew he could do it, she knew he could come up with a plan for this, he always did.

In Suzuka's arms, Todoroki stirred, his head lulling to the side as Suzuka placed him on the ground. Removing her gloves, and retracting her visor, Suzuka checked Todoroki for injuries as Katsuki approached the flailing villain across the quad, ready to finish the job once and for all. Before Katsuki could, however, the villain managed to pull his mask off and underneath it was none other than All Might.

"I am here!" He shouted, panicked. Katsuki froze, his hands still crackling. Suzuka's mouth dropped wide and she looked down at Todoroki, who was now awake on the ground beneath her.

"You- I- What is going on?" Suzuka asked him as he sat up. Todoroki looked at her, bored before standing up and helping her to her feet. Now every student was watching him as their yelling at All Might ceased… for now.

"At the beginning of the simulation, All Might found me and asked me to play along with him." Todoroki shrugged, sparing Suzuka one last look. "Sorry." Was all he said as he walked away from her and the rest of the class. Suzuka watched him go, relieved it wasn't a real villain attack, but as she looked on at her fellow classmates she grew angry. Most of them, still confused, had been terrified during the attack, herself included, and Izuku had broken his finger to save them from this villain. She was angry, she couldn't believe the teachers would risk hurting them to prove some point.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Suzuka asked him, walking over to him. Gently she took his hand in hers, inspecting his finger quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad it wasn't real." He winced as she touched his finger. Suzuka apologized quietly, allowing him to take his hand back.

* * *

It was time to head home, each of the students ready to prepare for the sports festival tomorrow. Suzuka packed in silence, frown present on her face. She hadn't heard from Mei Hatsume all week and she was hoping her support ticket would be ready by today, she'd hoped to get a feel for her glider before she had to use it.

"What are you all doing outside of our room?" She heard Uraraka shriek as she opened the door to their classroom. To her surprise, there was a mob formed outside, a mob of students that is, a few of which she recognized from the classroom next door. Suzuka stood, slowly making her way to the classroom door and she stopped beside Ochako, who had been moved to the side by Iida.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" He asked them arbitrarily. The group if students remained quiet, making Suzuka feel like a fish in a very small bowl. She could feel their eyes on them, watching them, studying them. That's when it hit her; this was an intimidation tactic.

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots." Katsuki said suddenly, shoving Ochako and Iida out of the way. He stopped, standing next to Suzuka quietly, watching the crowd for a moment before continuing. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes." His voice was calm, but Suzuka could tell from his demeanor that he was ready to attack.

"Katsuki-" Suzuka started, earning a look from her friend. "Don't blow anyone up." She relented, stepping back.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like." Katsuki taunted, turning back towards the crowd of students. "Now move it, extras!"

"You can't run around calling people extras because you don't know who they are!" Iida shouted from behind Suzuka.

"Be nice, Katsuki." Suzuka pleaded as the crowd of students shifted. From behind them stepped a purple haired boy, smirk on his face.

"So this is class 1-A? I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass." He spoke cooly. Suzuka opened her mouth to speak, earning yet another angry look from Katsuki. Not a word. The look said, which Suzuka complied with as the boys continued to stare each other down. "is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just you?" He asked, Katsuki growled under his breath angrily. Suzuka grabbed his arm, feeling his hand flexing, ready to strike. "I was sad to come here and find out you're a bunch of egomaniacs. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track, such is life." The purple haired boy continued, earning hateful silence from Katsuki. "I didn't cut it the first time around, but I get another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

 _No way!_ Suzuka's eyes went wide and she released Katsuki's hand so abruptly that he had to look down to see what happened. _That can't be true! We all earned our spots!_

"Scouting the competition? Tch. Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't being your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you." The purple haired boy continued. "Consider this a _declaration of war._ "

 _Where did this guy even come from?_ Suzuka thought hectically. _He can't be serious, can he?_


	21. The Sports Festival Begins!

The hall around Suzuka was dark. The other first years were crammed in around her, but her brother stood beside her quietly. He paced nervously on the floor, only a foot or so in either direction, which made his pacing even more frantic and nerve wracking. She knew that he was nervous. On top of all the pageantry of the Sports Festival, he'd received another threat earlier, only this one came from their classmate, Shoto Todoroki. It made her blood boil just thinking about it and she found Todoroki in the crowd, fighting the urge to glare at him.

"Izuku." Suzuka called,returning her attentions to her brother, only to be ignored. With a growl, she grabbed her brother's shoulder, stopping him where he stood. "Izuku, you're doing it again." She muttered.

"Oh, sorry, Suzu. I guess I'm more than a little nervous." Izuku confessed.

"I can tell." Suzuka smiled at him, putting her free hand on his other shoulder. "You're going to do great." Izuku returned his sister's smile, taking her forearms in his hands.

"So are you. Hopefully your gadgets work like you want them too." Suzuka pulled away from her brother, immediately touching both of her wrists nervously. She frowned down at her new support items that Mei Hatsume had made for her, she'd only just acquired them an hour ago.

"Yeah… I wish I'd had time to practice with them." Suzuka admitted with a frown. All she could do now was hope that they worked, hope that the learning curve wasn't too sharp. So here she sat, worried in this dark tunnel, unsure of what she was doing for the first test of the UA Sports Festival. She wasn't even sure if she'd wind up needing her support items, but all the same, she didn't want to need them and not have them. She didn't want to think about what would happen if what the boy from yesterday said we're true. She'd look like a real loser if that were the case. A really bad candidate for the hero course.

"You're gonna do fine, Suzu. You aren't going to get replaced." Izuku told her quietly. Suzuka gave him a half smile. Their class's run in with the other classes left Suzuka uneasy. It wasn't just the purple haired boy from General Studies that came knocking, the next day class 1B had a bone to pick with them as well. Across the crowd, Suzuka spied the blonde haired boy, Monoma, glowering at her with a giant smile. It was off putting.

"You're right, we have to do our best. Besides, we can't let Mom down, right?" Suzuka smiled at her brother. "She's recording us after all." Izuku grinned, opening his mouth to speak when Present Mic boomed over the loudspeaker.

"HEY! MAKE SOME NOISE ALL YOU RABID SPORTS FANS!" He shouted, catching everyone's attentions. "THIS YEAR WE'RE BRINGING YOU SOME OF THE HOTTEST PERFORMANCES IN SPORT FESTIVAL HISTORY!" Collectively, the entire tunnel seemed to deflate, as if they weren't nervous enough already? "I'VE ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION FOR YOU, ARE YOU READY? LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE BIG STAGE!" Above them the students could hear the crowd begin to roar and Suzuka frowned at her brother, taking his hand in hers. She gave him a firm squeeze as they were directed to file our by class number, class 1A first.

The hallway seemed to go on on forever as they walked through it, closer and closer to the light at the end. As soon as they broke the doorway the cheering got louder by at least tenfold, nearly deafening in combination with the fireworks display that was going on. Suzuka dropped her brother's hand as Present Mic introduced their class to the world. Despite herself, her eyes immediately flew to the Pro Box where she was surprised to find Toshinori sitting with several other big names.

"Why is Yagi-San in the pro box?" She asked Izuku.

"Oh uh- h-he's All Might's embassador today. Not every pro could take the day off, right?" Izuku told her.

"Weird, you'd think our teacher would be here." She muttered, more nervous now than she had been in that tunnel. For some reason she felt that the symbol of peace should be here for his students, it would have made them all feel better.

"I didn't know there would be so many people." Uraraka choked out as she stepped up next to Izuku.

"I hope we'll be able to give our best performances even though all these eyes are watching us." Iida muttered, also awestruck by the sheer amount of people around them. Suzuka barely noticed that Katsuki had appeared next to her until he accidentally brushed his hand against hers.

"Present Mic sure talked us up a lot. It makes me nervous." Kirishima spoke, falling into stride beside Katsuki. "What about you?"

"I'm not worried, it just makes me want to win more." Katsuki told him obviously as Present Mic went on to announce the rest of the classes.

The students filed up to a small stage that had been set out in the middle of the arena. There was already someone standing on the stage, that someone was the R Rated hero, Midnight. To absolutely no one's surprise, every boy in the crowd began to swoon, starting with the perv Mineta.

"Someone should tell her that her costume isn't appropriate for high schoolers." Tokoyami said from further down the line.

"Silence, everyone!" Midnight demanded, waving around her riding crop with a flourish. Suzuka honestly thought Mineta was going to die. "I will be the first year's umpire for this years Sport Festival! To start us off this year, we will be hearing the first years pledge from none other than Katsuki Bakugou!" She announced, causing the entire crowd around Suzuka to go quiet. The class turned, all eyes looking at Katsuki with a stunned silence. The pit of Suzuka's stomach churned, she had a bad feeling about this.

"He's the first year rep?" Izuku whispered to Suzuka as Katsuki began to make his way to the stage.

"I guess that hothead did finish first in the entrance exam." Kirishima replied.

"Only for the Hero Course exams!" Someone hissed from down the line. Suzuka looked to find a rather plain looking girl glaring at them. She was from General Studies.

"That girl really hates us." Sero muttered from somewhere behind Suzuka.

"Yeah, you got Bakugou to thank for that." Kaminari groused. As Bakugou ascended the steps to the stage, the group of students went quiet, all intent to hear what he had to say.

 _Come on Kachaan, please say something good_. Suzuka begged him silently.

"I just want to say," He began calmly, his voice incredibly loud of the microphone. "I'm gonna win." He finished. Suzuka felt her heart drop and judging from the reactions of the rest of the class, they were all mortified. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as she did.

 _Dammit Kachaan_. She thought to herself. The students and crowd alike all erupted into a series of Boos and jeers.

"Why would you be so disrespectful! You're representing us all!" Iida shouted. Katsuki turned to look at his class with a shrug.

"It's not my fault you're all stepping stones to my victory." He told them giving them a thumbs down. Suzuka frowned up at him quietly and as they made eye contact she shook her head, turning to look away from him. Katsuki bit back a frown. Deep, _deep_ , down a small part of him was suddenly regretting his choice of words, even if he meant every word of them.

From class 1B came an uproar or student disapproval. One of the kids who'd intimidated them in the several days passed began to shriek about beating Katsuki's ass, he had to be held back by his classmates. As Katsuki rejoined his classmates, he struggled to hold Suzuka's eyes and he stopped next to her, but he did not address her.

 _He must really mean what he said_. Suzuka thought sadly as she glanced up at him. _Is that really all I am to you? Just a stepping stone?_ Surprisingly, her chest hurt and her stomach churned. The heartache was there for only a minute, when it was replaced by fiery rage. _Not any more_. She thought angrily.

"Without further ado it's time for us to get started!" Midnight called from the stage. Above them them giant screen flashed to a giant slot machine which began to spin. "The first fateful game of the festival, what could it be?" Midnight cooed as the screens spinning began to slow. It flashed on the screen in giant letters; Obstacle Race.

"An obstacle course, I see." Suzuka frowned, putting her finger on her chin.

"All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest. It's four kilometers around the outside of the stadium."

"So not only is it an obstacle course, it's also an endurance test." Suzuka worried, looking down at her feet. She was suddenly regretting not putting a support ticket in for her helmet as well. She'd definitely lengthened her endurance, but was it enough to sustain her for the entire tournament? She wasn't sure.

"I don't want to restrain anyone, at least not in this game," Midnight cooed, licking her lips. Down the row, Mineta fainted. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever you'd like! Now then, Let's begin!"

* * *

Suzuka felt sick to her stomach. Again she found herself piled into that tunnel, though now it seemed smaller than it had before. This time nobody spoke, there were no excited murmurs or whispers. The only one speaking was the purple haired kid from the day before. He was talking to a few other students who seemed to take in every word he said.

Odd… Suzuka thought, pushing him from her mind once their conversation had stopped. Around her everyone was still, nobody even looked at each other and to Suzuka's chagrin Izuku was on the other side of the tunnel from her psyching himself out no doubt. It's gonna be okay, Suzuka. She told herself staring ahead at the exit.

Overhead, Present Mic could be heard announcing the rules again to the crowd. Above her three lights began to flash green, the countdown signal. The lights began to count down slowly and Suzuka starting bouncing from one foot to another, eyeing the students in front of her. Up front was most of her class, Shoto Todoroki included, and he regarded those behind him with appraising eyes.

 _He's plotting!_ Suzuka thought suddenly.

"BEGIN!" Shouted Midnight, which sent all of the students into a frenzy. Everyone, Suzuka included, took off running, the light on the other end of the tunnel growing closer and closer. Up front began a ruckus, Todoroki had enacted his plan, freezing half of the student body in its place. With a growl, Suzuka jumped, throwing herself over top of them with her quirk.

On the other side of the students was a sheet of ice, which Suzuka landed on as gracefully as she possibly could. Sliding, Suzuka used her quirk to propel herself forward at a faster pace, passing all of her classmates as she did.

"Go Midorya!"

"That's so _MANLY_." She heard several of her classmates shout, and as she dared to look back she caught Shoji giving her six thumbs up. With a final blast, she propelled herself from the edge of the ice, several feet forward, where she stumbled, but managed to catch up to Todoroki. He seemed only mildly surprised as she ran in stride with him.

"You made it." He muttered. "I was hoping at least one of you would." She was not the only one to get through, however and Todoroki was even more surprised to see that most of their class made it.

"Seems you let a few of us slip by." She returned in the spirit of competition

"You think you're so cool but I've outsmarted you Todoroki!" Todoroki and Suzuka heard Mineta shout from behind. They both turned to look over their shoulders, surprised to see him six feet above them, his eyes dangerous and his hands full of his sticky hair. "Take THIS!" He squealed, though he did not get to finish that statement. From out of nowhere, Mineta was taken out by one of the small robots from the UA Entrance exam.

"Mineta!" Suzuka shouted as he went flying through the air, his body landing like a rag doll several feet away. Both Suzuka and Todoroki skidded to a stop as they were cut off by several of the robots. With one suspicious glance to each other, the pair ran for the robots, Todoroki using his ice to once again try to freeze Suzuka in place. Using her telekinetic powers, Suzuka grabbed one of the robots, creating a shield in front of her to block his assault, which she then tossed at Todoroki, knocking him off kilter.

"You're getting stronger." He quipped, grabbing the robot and tossing it to the side.

"I know!" Suzuka shouted back, taking the lead in the foot race. Above them Present Mic could be heard articulating the details of what happened, he was excited to see the first years do battle with robots, of course. The ground before her began to rumble and Suzuka froze where she stood as several zero point villains rose to block their path.

"Shit!" Katsuki hissed behind her, echoing Suzuka's sentiments exactly. She hadn't prepared herself for an all out robot battle.

 _I can't fight these things!_ Suzuka thought frantically. As the crowd began to gather behind them, Todoroki sprang into action. With a flourish, his arm and leg began to freeze, and he stepped forward, touching the ground, sending forth a wall of ice. It froze the area around them, ground, rock and tree, before jettisoning from the ground to strike the nearest zero point robot. With a mere flick of his wrist, Todoroki froze him solid under sheets of his ice.

"Holy shit." Suzuka breathed, the air around her cold. Todoroki took off amidst the confusion, gaining back the ground Suzuka had made up in the earlier part of the race. "I don't think so!" She shouted after him, running behind him towards the robot.

"Suzuka! STOP!" She heard Izuku call out from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder long enough to see the horrified expression on his face as he pointed up to the robot with terrified eyes. Suzuka followed his gaze to find that the robot had been frozen off kilter, likely an attempt by Todoroki to stop his classmates, and had begun to fall to the ground, towards her.

Suzuka knew she had no time to stop, she had to go or she was definitely going to be crushed, and using her quirk she threw herself underneath it's legs, jettisoning herself full tilt forwards before landing on the ground in a giant, scraped up, heap. Behind her, the robot fell into hundreds of icy pieces and she could hear her classmates worrying about her in the silence that followed. Slowly, Suzuka got to her feet, checking herself for serious injuries before turning around.

"DORI!" Katsuki shouted amidst the silence.

"I'm okay!" She shouted, earning a loud cheer from the other students. As the dust cleared, Suzuka could see her brother and Katsuki watching her with two different expressions. Her brother wore a look of relief while Katsuki smirked at her, a challenging smirk. With a quick grin and a wave, she once again took off down the pathway, leaving the destruction of the robots to her classmates while she went to catch up to Todoroki.

* * *

Suzuka ran for at least another half mile until she came to what appeared to be a giant canyon. She was never more than a hundred feet behind Todoroki, and she found him at the very edge of the canyon, icy hand outstretched in front of him.

"Todoroki!" Suzuka called. Todoroki spared her a quick glance before creating for himself an ice bridge over the canyon. Suzuka ran after him, pausing at the base of his bridge. Before she could step on it, the bridge dissolved before her eyes. His quirk gives him such a bullshit advantage. She scowled after Todoroki as he landed on the other side.

Looking out across the canyon, Suzuka could tell it wasn't as deep as it appeared but she bet that if you fell it would still hurt. Scattered in the gulley were a bunch of rope connected pillars of various sizes. The ropes extended from several of the pillars to the canyon edge beside her. Curious, Suzuka walked over to one, strumming it with her finger. It seemed sturdy enough but Suzuka knew she didn't have the upper body strength to cross it. Suzuka bit back a frustrated growl. How was she going to cross this obstacle?

As she sat there wondering, several of her classmates joined her, each of them beginning to start on this obstacle in their own way. Uraraka made herself lighter, Tsuyu used her frog abilities. Iida balanced on the ropes, using his leg engines to propel him forward. All quirks seemingly more suited to this task than hers.

"Suzuka!" Someone called from behind her. Suzuka turned, and her brother began to catch up, causing her to frown at her lost lead. Izuku joined Suzuka at her side, heaving as he caught his breath. In his hands he held a piece of one of the robots and she gave him an inquisitive look. "I needed a shield." He laughed, looking past Suzuka. "Oh."

"Yeah." Suzuka muttered. "I'm not sure how to get across it."

"Out of my way nerds!" Katsuki shouted, taking a running jump at the canyon and as usual he blasted his way across. Suzuka watched him awestruck when she remembered: she could do that too. But it was so _far_. If she did manage to make it across she'd be moving too fast, she'd hurt herself coming to a quick stop-

"Wait." She said out loud looking at Izuku quietly.

"You figured it out." He smiled at her, a determined smile. Suzuka nodded, gesturing to her wrist. "Your support item, you never told me what it did!"

"You're about to find out!" Suzuka told him, running at the edge.

"Wait! Suzuka!" Izuku called after her, but it was too late. She already jumped from the edge of the cliff. With a growl, Suzuka pointed her hands below her, blasting at the kinetic field underneath her, propelling herself high into the air.

 _Time for a field test._ She thought, pressing the button on the bracelet on her wrist. Just as gravity began to take over, the force of the glider deploying slowed her to an almost halt as the wind filled the kinetic sails behind her. _Thank God, it worked!_

"Go Suzuka!" Izuku shouted after her, jumping for joy as the rest of the class joined him at the edge.

"Holy cow! She's flying!"

"I've never seen her like this before, so _determined_." Izuku murmured to himself, smiling. "I'll see you on the other side!" She heard Izuku call from below. As she flew through the air, she suddenly got nervous butterflies in her stomach. Every time she looked down they came in a wave.

 _Just don't look down._ She repeated to herself over and over. As she got closer, Suzuka stalled her flight, releasing her glider and using her quirk to cushion her fall. With a thud she hit the ground running, stumbling only a moment before regaining her footing. _I will have to thank Hatsume later!_ Suzuka grinned, happily turning off her new support item.

* * *

The foot race continued on after the canyon. Suzuka couldn't see the boys in front of her, but she knew they were there which was all the drive she needed to keep going. She was going to catch them and when she did she was going to win this damn race. She didn't want anything so bad in her entire life, as she wanted to do well in this competition. The purple haired boy from the other day really got to her, and her fellow student body hating her because she was class 1A really bothered her. She wanted to show all of them that she was capable and she deserved to be here. She deserved to make it out of that villain fight. She deserved to be alive.

"And now we're finally approaching the last obstacle!" Present Mic shouted from the loud speakers. Suzuka looked up, listening to him for the first time this whole competition. "Better tread carefully, YOU'RE STEPPING INTO A MINEFIELD!"

"A minefield?!" Suzuka shouted, appalled. "Are they trying to kill us?!" Ahead of her, Suzuka could hear several small blasts and as she rounded the corner she could see why. The few students who had made it past her in the canyon leg had made it to the minefield, and they were not very careful. Several of them were blown left and right by small pink explosions. Suzuka groaned as she came upon the field. How was she going to get through this?

Across the way Suzuka could see ice and explosions, Katsuki and Todoroki we're fighting. She knew she had to take advantage of that while she could and with a bounce she propelled herself in the air. Again she released her glider, flying with ease over the students who were having trouble. On the ground, Todoroki barely looked up from his fight with Katsuki, but it was long enough for him to realize they were being duped.

"I don't think so!" He shouted up to Suzuka, sending a pillar of ice into the air. It missed Suzuka, but nicked her glider, interrupting the kinetic field, sending Suzuka tumbling down from the sky.

"You bastard!" Katsuki shouted as Suzuka hit the dirt. With a groan Suzuka sat up, hearing something click.

"Shit!" She shouted, but nothing could be done. She'd activated a landmine, which sent her flying backwards almost to the beginning of the minefield. Again she landed in the dirt, but this time it took much longer for her to sit up. Her body _ached_ like it had been hit by a truck and she groaned as she sat up. "Dammit."

"Suzuka are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. It was Izuku, still carrying the robot piece. Suzuka groaned as she looked back at him. She was so close to the finish line, now she had been blown back behind at least half of the student body.

"I'm fine." She groused as Izuku helped her to her feet. She knew she couldn't do the flyover again, she couldn't risk getting caught like that, it would take too much time for her to end up back here again.

"The good news is that most of the students are stuck in the minefield." Izuku stated, pointing out the students who were flinging through the air.

"Right, so our only competition is Kachaan and Todoroki. But they are so far ahead of us." Suzuka agreed, ducking as another student came flying their way. Izuku went quiet for a moment, watching those around him carefully, when an idea seemed to pop into his head.

"This isn't over yet!" He shouted, taking the piece of his robot and digging it into the ground. Suzuka felt her heart flutter in her chest as he began to unearth several mines.

"Izuku, stop!" Suzuka shouted. But he was a man possessed. He wouldn't listen to her and as he continued to dig at the ground Suzuka could only shake her head. _He's going to make this whole area explode_! She thought frantically as she began to run away.

Shielding herself, Suzuka ran through the minefield dodging several blasts and even a few quirks. Her shield began to splinter, and as it shattered into a million pieces a giant explosion rang out from behind her. Suzuka screamed as the explosion threw her head over heels towards the finish line and as she laid on the ground. Above her flew a shadow, one that she recognized as he brother, Izuku.

 _He used…. The explosion as propulsion!_ She thought, frantically finding her feet. While the rest of the class was watching him fly through the air, Suzuka was not so steadily making her way to the exit. Between using her quirk and being tossed around by these explosions, Suzuka was slow going. Several members of her class began to pass her and she struggled to keep up with them. Suddenly, she tripped over something, and as she began to fall someone grabbed her upper arm firmly in their hands.

"Suzuka!" It was Kirishimi.

"Kirishima- I'm so tired I don't know if I can make it." Suzuka stammered. "You should go." Kirishima shook his head at her.

"No way I'm gonna let you run the course so bad ass, just to give up in the final leg. We go together." He told her absolutely. Suzuka nodded and Kirishima released her arm. Once he was certain she was steady on her feet the pair took off again towards the finish line.


	22. Next up: The Calvalry Battle!

The end of the Obstacle Course was a bit of a free for all. Izuku managed to take first place away from both the leaders, Todoroki and Katsuki. In a fiery display of explosions and crash landings, Izuku took the lead, much to the other two's chagrin. Suzuka, who had managed to stay relevant throughout most of the race, ended the race in ninth place, right behind Kirishima. She felt bad because she was certain that if Kirishima hadn't stopped for her he would've placed much higher.

All in all the Obstacle Race was an overall success for their class, as most of the top twenty five spots were taken by 1A. However, that didn't help their relations with the other classes as it was stated that only the top forty two made it through to the next round. So here they all were, tired and hated, waiting to hear what the next event of the sports festival would be.

As Suzuka rested across the quad, she smiled at her brother, who approached her quickly. Kirishima, ever the gentleman, excused himself from her side once he knew she would be okay.

"Suzu!" Izuku shouted happily. Suzuka smiled at him, waving.

"Nice finish!" She told him earnestly. "Very _explosive_." She joked. Izuku snorted, reaching his hand out to help his sister to her feet. "I only finished ninth."

"Yeah well that may be a bit my fault." He told her guiltily. "I'm sorry I almost blew you up. I didn't think you'd run out there like that." Suzuka shook her head.

"No, we came here to win, so that's what we're gonna do. No easy passes!"

"Right." Izuku grinned at his sister, clapping her hand in his.

"Now the real fun is about to begin! The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight! Give it your best!" Midnight shouted over the loudspeakers. Suzuka and Izuku both looked up at the stage in the middle of the stadium, which Midnight stood in the middle of, microphone and riding crop in tow.

"Someone should _really_ talk to her about her outfit." Suzuka muttered as Midnight flailed her crop around expertly.

"Let's see what we have in store for you next!" She called to the students as the jumbotron began it's roulette again. Suzuka waited with anticipation. "What could it be? The wait is _torture_!" Midnight licked her lips as the thing spun, finally slowing before landing on their next exhibition. "Prepare yourselves… for the Cavalry Battle!"

"Wait, a Cavalry Battle?" Izuku asked Suzuka, who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't individual events, right?" She returned, her brother looking at her quizzically.

"The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit!" Midnight informed the students, answering all of their questions. "In theory, it's basically the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based on their placement in the Obstacle Race." She told them matter of factly.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which students are on the teams." Suzuka looked at her brother quietly, biting her lip. _He's probably worth the most points since he came in first_ _._ She thought to herself. _It would be an easy win_.

"The point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, forty second place is worth five points, forty first, ten." Midnight explained, pointing to the screen with her crop. "And the point value assigned to the first place contestant is… TEN MILLION!" Suzuka gasped, as did most of the other students, and she turned to look at her brother with wide eyes. Izuku practically cowered underneath the stare of the crowd, hiding his face in his hands as the entire student body glowered at him. "It's survival of the fittest with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top."

 _So, just by overthrowing one team we can take the lead_. Suzuka wondered quietly as she watched her brother. _The only question is; do I want to start with ten million points and spend all game trying to keep it, or do I want to spend all game trying to get it?_

"Show us what Plus Ultra means! Pick your teams!"

"Suzu-"

"Dori." Suzuka was pulled from her thoughts as two people spoke her name at once. She froze, realizing who those two people were: Izuku and Katsuki. With wide eyes her head snapped up to find Izuku pleading with his sister while Katsuki glowered at him. Suzuka took a deep breath looking at both of them quietly. Did she want to fight to keep the ten million points? Or did she want to fight to earn the ten million points?

"I-" She stammered as Katsuki crossed his arms in front of his chest. With a sigh, Suzuka bit her lip. She grabbed Izuku's face in her hands and smiled at him, one that Izuku returned. "You know I love you, right?" She asked him quietly.

"You're picking Katsuki, aren't you?" He said finally. Suzuka said nothing, but she didn't release his face. Beside them Katsuki inhaled sharply.

"I want to prove to myself that I deserve to be here, so I'm going to earn those ten million points from you." Again she smiled. "We can't depend on each other our whole lives. No easy passes."

"No easy passes." He replied, putting his hand on hers and squeezing it. He pulled Suzuka close to him, hugging her tightly, one that Suzuka returned in earnest.

"I love you." He whispered through tears.

"It's going to be okay, Izuku." She told him, pulling away. "Go pick your team. Uraraka is looking at you!" Suzuka teased her brother. Izuku pushed her shoulder, giving Katsuki a hard look. Katsuki returned it with a glare as Izuku excused himself to find Uraraka in the crowd.

"Why me?" Katsuki asked finally.

"I didn't pick you either." She shot back, earning a challenging glare from him. "I'm not just a stepping stone, Katsuki, and I'm going to _prove it to you_." Suzuka hissed.

"Then who?!" Katsuki raged. Suzuka really had no idea, to be honest she hadn't thought that far ahead. She could always asked Shoji? He'd likely make room for her to be on their team-? Just then a fourth option stepped from the body of students, his icy hot stare finding Suzuka almost immediately.

 _Todoroki_. With a nod, they both communicated the same thing, they were teammates now.

"Are you fucking serious, Dori?!" Katsuki howled. Suzuka watched him sadly, but only for a moment before heading off towards Todoroki.

"I'm sorry Katsuki, but I don't know how else to teach you that I'm worth something." She shrugged, disappearing into the crowd. Katsuki could feel his blood boiling and he stifled a scream. She was going to _pay_ for picking that Icy Hot bastard over him. And he was going to _pay_ for taking her!

* * *

"The sports festival isn't really about seeing how prepared they are at being heroes." Death Arms said cooly, taking a drag of his cigarette. He watched the small TV in the break room, slowly taking another hit. "it's more about simulating the completion they'll face if they go pro."

"What are you talking about?" Mount Lady asked, crossing her arms across her chest. For the first time since their break she looked away from the TV, watching Death Arms with a raised brow.

"We all know this country is overrun with agencies right now." He said matter of factly. "If you want to put food on the table, you've gotta be willing to step on top of other Heroes. That was the whole point of the first round." He told her, extinguishing his spent cigarette.

"That's such a sad way of looking at our job." Mount Lady gagged, fanning the smoke away from her face with her hand.

"Seriously?" Kamui woods sputtered, nearly spitting out his water. "You've never had a problem stealing the spotlight!" He told her bitterly. Mount Lady blushed, poo pooing him and his accusations.

"But on the other hand, if you're battling each other for popularity, there are plenty of cases where you have to work together." Death Arms said, with and emphasis towards Mount Lady.

"Just like this Cavalry Battle!" She agreed, ignoring the dirty looks she received from both of her fellow heroes. "Every point you score is not just for you, but for your teammates as well! Plus you have to think about how your quirks work together, compatibility…" She began to count off on her fingers.

"It's like coordinating with your sidekick or training with other agencies." Kamui interjected.

"I'm sure at least some of the kids have figured it out." Death Arms told them, putting his cigarette out.

"Speaking of sidekicks, have either of you seen any students you're going to extend an invitation to?" Death Arms pried, earning a dirty look from both of his heroes friends.

"You're supposed to wait until the festival is over!" Kamui scolded him.

"I for one definitely have my eye on a few." Mount Lady purred, ignoring him. The two heroes looked at Kamui Woods expectantly and Kamui sighed, giving in to them. "There's a few I was looking at. The girl from 1B, with the foliage hair, she isn't bad."

"And the other?" Death Arms grinned. Kamui glared at her, sitting back in his chair.

"The girl who went toe to toe with Todoroki's son wasn't too shabby either. She seemed to have an excellent handle on her quirk."

"The telekinetic one?" Mount Lady asked nonchalant.

"Yeah, her, why?"

"Oh because she's already got a few fans of her own on Chatter- and her own hashtag has been started!" Mount Lady told him, thrusting her phone into his face.

"You aren't supposed to be using your phone!" Kamui said, exacerbated, though he took it from her anyways.

"How else am I supposed to see who's trending on Chatter? It helps me with my picks!" Mount Lady pouted. Kamui rolled his eyes, pressing the play button on the video of the telekinetic girl. It was footage of her using her quirk to get over the canyon part of the Obstacle Course. "They're calling her The Sugar Glider. How cute is that?" Mount Lady gushed.

"This is your own post!" He shouted at her, to which Mount Lady shrugged. Kamui Woods hated to admit it, but he was impressed by the young student, and thanks to Mount Lady she now had quite the viral following.

"Her name is Suzuka Midorya, former middle schooler at Aldera Junior High." Mount Lady told him, hand on her chin as she watched Kamui, pleased.

* * *

So it was said that the individual team's scores would be added up to equal a single score per team. Suzuka was proud of herself, as she made up at least one hundred and sixty of her team's total points, not bad for ninth place if she did say so herself. But still, it was nothing compared to Izuku's ten million. Suzuka frowned, turning to look at her brother's team once. He'd managed to make a good one; Uraraka, Tokoyami and, to Suzuka's surprise, Mei Hatsume.

As for Katsuki, he didn't seem to be talking strategy with his team, he was too busy seething in Suzuka's direction. He was obviously still sore about her dissing him, but she knew she had to stay strong. Despite him losing his first pick, Katsuki managed to corale a very offensive team as well with Denki, Kirishima and Aishido. They were definitely not a lot to be trifled with, especially with the way Katsuki was glowering at her own team.

The headbands would have to be worn from the neck up, so no hiding them in inconspicuous places, which would be pretty hard once they had acquired a few of them. If it we're up to her, the team would just go after the higher point headbands, but she was not the strategist. It was pretty clear that Todoroki would be the team's strategist from the beginning, and nobody on their team had argued with him about it. He was the son of a pro, so they we're willing to take what he was offering.

"I chose three of you because I feel like we'll make the most stable team." Todoroki told them smugly. "Midorya, I'll need you at my right wing, you can use your quirk offensively to keep enemies at bay, but you can also move defensively if need be. Yaoyorozu, I'll need you on my left focusing on defense and insulation." Todoroki said. Yaoyorozu and Suzuka both nodded, looking at each other intently. She could definitely blow some of their fellow classmates out of the way if need be. "Iida, you will be the head horse, maneuverability for the team. With your engine quirk we should be able to change directions pretty quickly, despite no one else having a speed quirk, and you're strong. Yaoyorozu is going to make us skates and you'll pull us around like a trolley. We'll be much faster and more versatile." He told them. Yaoyorozue modded, from her belly producing several pies of skates.

"Right, and you'll be creating diversions of ice and fire, is that right?" Iida asked earnestly.

"Not quite, when I'm in battle I never use my left side." Todoroki told them glaring up towards the crowd. Suzuka followed his glare to find that he was glaring at his father, pro hero Endeavor. She frowned, wondering what exactly he had against him. "My plan is to corner Izuku Midorya, and when the time is right, Midorya I want you to use your energy to produce a kinetic blast big enough to knock most of the teams down, or at least to unsteady them. Yaoyorozu, you're going to be the anchor for our team for this blast. You'll need something strong to hold us down for Midorya's blast."

"Times up!" Midnight shouted from the stage. Suzuka frowned, she didn't feel like they were the least bit ready for this. She was okay with the placements in theory but now she was wondering exactly how her and Yaoyorozu were supposed to hold Todoroki up for that long. Could Iida really act as their rudder in the front? It just seemed like they would be tripping over each other at that point-

"We're going to be fine, Midorya." Iida said suddenly.

"Was I that obvious?" Suzuka asked with a frown. Iida nodded and Yaoyorozu put a hand on Suzuka's shoulder.

"You were practically wearing the word _worry_ on your face." She then did something that Suzuka hadn't quite expected from the girl. Despite the competition, Yaoyorozu gave Suzuka a bright smile. "We can do this, I know we can!"


	23. The Cavalry Battle Begins!

**Sorry I've been gone so long! T.T here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

The set up for the cavalry battle was about what you'd expect. Each team starts together several paces away from another team. If your cavalry is knocked down, you have a chance to get up without consequence. However, I'd your cavalry is pushed out of bounds, you lose. To make it easier on Suzuka's team for movement with Iida, Yaoyorozu made for herself and Suzuka pairs of roller skates, which would definitely help them move around faster, especially with Iida's quirk. It was a good thing Suzuka knew how to skate.

Suzuka wasn't surprised to see that most groups were made within their home rooms, it was too much of a gamble to make a group with those outside of your class, you didn't know them nor their quirks. Which is why Suzuka was surprised to see Aoyama and Ojiro teaming up with the purple haired kid that called their class out.

 _He must have a powerful quirk to convince Ojiro to team up with him_. It left Suzuka wondering what his quirk was and why he was in General Studies to begin with.

"After fifteen minutes to pick teammates and talk strategy, twelve cavalry teams are ready to go head to head!" Present Mic boomed through the stadium. "Come on everyone! Get your hands in the air! It's time for an arena thumping Battle Royale!"

"I see some unexpected student combinations." Aizawa muttered, bored in comparison to Mic's contagious energy. "This should make for an interesting battle to say the least."

"Let me hear you SCREEEEEAM!" Mic shouted. The entire stadium let out a roar of excitement, as well as a few of the cavalry teams. Suzuka's team, sans Todoroki, joined in on the shout.

"Everyone, our main Target is Izuku Midorya." Todoroki told them. The team nodded in agreement. "We can do this."

"Right." Suzuka nodded, steeling herself for what was coming. They would be fine, she told herself over and over again. But something was telling her not to underestimate her fellow classmates and since they didn't know how many teams were going to advance, she knew anything but first place wasn't an option.

"On your marks!" Midnight shouted from the stage, which had been moved a ways back from the cavalry field. "Get ready!" Suzuka did as she was told, hiking Todoroki higher onto her shoulder. To her surprise, he wasn't as heavy as she thought he'd be, thanks to all the adrenaline pumping through her. "GO!" And so they went.

As soon as Midnight said go, every team clamored out onto the field. To nobody's surprise, every team rushed Izuku's and Suzuka frowned. They were furthest away from his squad at the start, so every team would get there before them, even with their roller skates. Before Suzuka's team could even get halfway there, she noticed her brother's squad began to sink into the ground.

"Todoroki!"

"I see it!" He called to her, patting Iida's shoulder. Their squad began to slow, watching intently what was happening. "Watch the headband, make sure we know where it is at all times!" Just as it looked like all hope was lost, Izuku and his team came flying out of the ground using what appeared to be a jetpack on his back.

"He's flying?!" Iida gasped as Izuku soared overtop of them. Suzuka craned her neck to see exactly where he was going, realizing with a heavy heart that he had teamed with Mei and she must have brought with her some more support items.

"It's Hatsume, the pink haired girl! She's a support student so she's given them several support items!" Suzuka told Todoroki. Todoroki growled, nodding at her.

"Can you reach them?"

"I can try!" Suzuka growled. With all of her concentration, she sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards her brother's team, causing them to fly off kilter before recovering with yet another support item, this time they were boots on Uraraka's feet. "You're going to have to take out something with your ice, the jet pack or the stabilizers have to go!"

"Got it!" But Todoroki didn't get a chance. With Izuku's team out of play for now, Suzuka and her friends quickly became enemy number one with the second most points on their heads. After several seconds, they found themselves surrounded.

"Midorya!" But he didn't need to tell her twice. With a growl, Suzuka sent a shockwave of telekinetic energy towards the cavalry teams on her side of the squad, knocking several of them over or out of the way. "There's our exit, Iida!" Todoroki directed. Iida nodded, sending the team through the gap that was made and out of harm's way, just in time for Izuku's team to land and take some of the heat off of them.

"They're just right over there!" Yaoyorozu shouted. They were now the closest team to Izuku's, and Todoroki had a taste for blood.

Again. Izuku had taken off into the air with his team, this time being chased by Shoji and whoever he was covering on his back. Judging by the tongue and the purple balls, it's was Tsu and Mineta. The good news came in the form of a broken boot on Uraraka's foot.

"They're down a stabilizer!" Yaoyorozu shouted from the other side of Todoroki. Apparently she was watching the ordeal behind them as well. Suddenly Katsuki flew into the air after Izuku, leaping from his team and using his hands as thrusters to get to Izuku's height. Suzuka watched with wide eyes as Katsuki flew higher and higher, further from the ground and from the safety of his team.

Idiot! She thought viciously, blocking another ensemble of attackers with a shield wall. This time, Todoroki managed to pull from a few of them, their headbands, though how much they were worth Suzuka wasn't sure, she was too busy worrying about Katsuki's rash plan. He never thinks about what he does before he does it! She thought, eyeing the distance between Katsuki and his team mates. He was at least 100 feet in the air now, equal distance from his team. If he fell they would never get to him in time.

While Katsuki managed to get up to Izuku's height, his plan was foiled when Tokoyami's dark shadow blocked his attack, which sent Katsuki careening down towards the ground unable to redirect himself. A fall from that height was dangerous, he could kill himself, all because he wasn't thinking! Suzuka felt her heart drop, a heavy feeling in her chest as she watched the boy fall. His team scrambled to get to him in time, but Suzuka knew they wouldn't be able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Shit." Suzuka muttered, concentrating all of her efforts on stopping him from falling. Using a controlled blast is the air beside Katsuki, Suzuka managed to shoot him back towards his team, where Denki and Kirishima were waiting to catch him, sending their whole team falling to the ground in a giant heap.

"Midorya!" Todoroki shouted, giving her an intense look. Her name being called caught her attention and she turned back to group just in time to see a team from 1B flanking to her right, this team had several headbands around their rider's neck. She knew that rider, his name was Neito Monoma, from class 1B, one of the loud mouths who came to gawk at their class the past week.

"Oh-!" Suzuka shouted, but before she managed to wall them off, the rider reached out, but he did not grab Todoroki's headband, instead he caressed Suzuka's cheek. After her initial shock wore off from being touched so gently, Suzuka put up a full shield between their team and the opposing team. Again Monoma reached for them, this time trying to steal Todoroki's headband, but his fist hit Suzuka's hard shield.

"How cute!" He told her, holding up his arm and sweeping it across his chest. A familiar invisible force crushed into Suzuka's shield like a wave, beginning to splinter the forcefield where it struck it. Angry, Suzuka lashed out, throwing her shield at them, surprised when it bounced off of an invisible shield of his own. Suzuka's eyes went wide as she stared at the white splinters that filled the air between their teams.

"That's-that's _my_ quirk!" She shouted.

"Impossible! No quirk is exactly alike!" Iida shouted as Todoroki dodged Monoma's hand. Suzuka put up another shield, this one stronger than the last she'd made.

"Your class is too small minded, think bigger!" Monoma taunted them, throwing another kinetic shockwave at her shield.

 _His shockwaves aren't as strong as mine, but I know that that quirk he's using isn't his!_ Suzuka thought angrily.

"You've forgotten about class 1B and that's where you made your mistake. I had all of the first leg to watch you use your quirks, so now you get to watch me use them better!" He shouted, again slinging her quirk back at her.

"We don't have time for this!" Todoroki shouted, raising a wall of ice, blocking Monoma's kinetic blast. "He's a quirk thief, if he touches you he can take your quirk." He told the team as they skated off. "I watched him grab your cheek, that's how he got it."

"Right…" Suzuka sighed, still shaken as they took off through the crowd again. "I think his plan is to steal as many bandanas as possible, so keep an eye on yours." Suzuka told Todoroki, glancing back behind them.

"Now who wants to take a look at each team's points so far?" Present Mic asked over the loudspeakers. "Let's get those rankings thrown up on the screen!"

But Suzuka didn't bother looking. She knew that they were doing okay, or at least she thought they were. The students had learned to not approach from her side anymore, and she couldn't see what was going on on Yaoyorozu's side of the Cavalry. "Hold on here, this is an unexpected turn. Other than Midorya, class 1A is not doing so hot!" Present Mic shouted. Suzuka froze, glancing up at the jumbotron. Her team had somehow fallen into fifth place with all class 1B ahead of them. "Even Bakugou is losing!"

"No way!" Suzuka shouted gesturing to the jumbotron. Todoroki glared up at it cooly, dodging another hand coming for his headband, this time from Yaoyorozu's side. Suzuka frowned as she watched Monoma steal Katsuki's headband from his head on the replay. During the replay Suzuka could see that Monoma was taunting Kachaan, a mistake he would soon learn to regret. "Katsuki's team won't be going for Izuku any longer." Suzuka told Todoroki.

"What makes you say that?" Iida asked, steering them towards Izuku's team, which seems to have been grounded for the time being.

"Monoma just stole Katsuki's headband." Suzuka said matter of factly. Above her, Todoroki grinned, shaking his head.

"Like a horse with a carrot dangling in front of his face. That means that's two teams we don't have to worry about. Let's go." He directed them, leading his team to cut off Izuku's team.

Izuku's froze, his eyes wide as he looked first at Todoroki, down to his sister who both wore matching expressions: a look of sheer determination.

"I thought we had it made, guess I was wrong." Izuku sighed.

"I'll be taking that now." Todoroki glowered.

Suzuka took a deep breath, ready to unleash her shield or kinetic blast if need be. Despite being her brother, she wasn't entirely sure how his quirk worked as she hadn't had a chance to see it in action up close. She knew that this lack of Intel could come back to hurt them in the end, and she wondered if Todoroki thought the same. He was smart, just as smart as her brother, so she was almost certain he understood the ramifications of underestimating Izuku's quirk. But he was so determined, was he even thinking straight right now?

"He seems to have it out for you, Midorya." Tokoyami growled.

"Iida, now. Forward!" Todoroki shouted and Iida obeyed. "Yaoyorozu, be ready!"

"On it!" She shouted, clearly making something from her body for them to use.

"Midorya!" Todoroki glanced down at Suzuka and Suzuka smirked back at him. Their eyes met and the pair shared a nod before continuing with their assault plan they'd spoken about before the game started. She was the area of effect, her damage was to knock out as many teams as she could so Todoroki could go into for the proverbial kill.

"I hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu!" Suzuka shouted, releasing from herself a fury like none she had released before. With a growl, Suzuka blew away the rest of the teams on all sides, using a kinetic shockwave so big it sent all of them flying to the edges of the playing field. Yaoyorozu would have flown away as well had it not been for the pillar she made to anchor herself to the ground where she stood. With every other team knocked kilter, Todoroki reached over, grabbing Yaoyorozu's anchor and freezing the playing field behind them, freezing most of the remaining teams to the ground where they stood. Now froze, Yaoyorozu easily broke the anchor from her arm, leaving their team free to move around while the others were not.

"Would you look at that! He froze all of those teams in their tracks!" Present Mic shouted, excitable.

"But only after Suzuka Midorya used her quirk to knock them all off balance or over completely." Aizawa reminded Present Mic. "In the Obstacle Course, he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He's adapting his strategy by enlisting Midorya's quirk."

Behind them, Todoroki walled off the rest of the playing field with a giant sheet of ice, trapping Izuku's team in with them as they made a mad grab for Izuku's bandanas. It was all or nothing now.

"Take care of them!" Tokoyami shouted to his dark shadow. Dark shadow came flying towards Todoroki, but he didn't get fair. Using her quirk, Yaoyorozu made and small shield, blocking Tomoyami's fiend completely, causing him to retreat for another attack. This time Tokoyami aimed for Suzuka, but she was faster than he, and she raised a shield up to block the front of their Cavalry from any assault.

"How long can you hold your defenses? Todoroki asked the girls.

"I'm fine!" Yaoyorozu shouted back. Suzuka grabbed her stomach, fighting back a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"I've got a little more gas." She said honestly. "Maybe one more big shock wave and a few shields."

"We'll have to play smart then." Todoroki nodded, sending his ice walls to cut off an escape route on both sides of Izuku's team, effectively backing them into a corner.

"Stay back!" Izuku shouted, rearing dark shadow at his beckon call. Again, Dark Shadow came for Suzuka and Suzuka blocked him, this time throwing her shield back at the team, trying her best to throw them off kilter.

 _He's focusing me because he knows I'll run out of gas soon, especially after that giant kinetic blast._ Suzuka cringed, swallowing a gag. She stood taller despite herself, looking at her brother pointedly. She wasn't going to let him know how sick she felt. Suzuka wanted him to think she was fine, she'd make him call her bluff until the very end.

"Everyone, we have less than sixty seconds." Iida spoke up out of nowhere. "I'm gonna do something that will make me useless to you."

"What? Iida, no-"

"It's the only way. Just make sure you get that head band." Iida told them, crouching down for what Suzuka could only imagine was going to be a blast off. "Brace yourselves and hold on tight!" He shouted at them, his legs beginning to whir. The flames on his legs grew from yellow and orange to a bright blue and white, the sound much like that of an engine getting ready to overload itself.

"Iida!" But Suzuka didn't have time to finish that statement. Iida flew them towards Izuku at blazing speed, and it took all of Suzuka's remaining strength just to hold on to him. Suzuka wasn't sure if they had acquired the headband until they were already back at a safe distance, but when she looked up to find a confused Todoroki holding the ten million points band, Suzuka knew: they had won!

"Iida, what was that!" Todoroki asked as he placed the headband on his head.

"I forced my torque and RPM into overdrive, which gave me explosive power." Iida told him, panting, the first Suzuka had ever seen him out of breath. "unfortunately the recoil stalls my engines for a while. It's a secret move I've been saving." He said, standing up, recovered from his initial breathlessness. Around them the crowd began to go wild and Suzuka could feel another wave of adrenaline pounding through her veins. But their celebration was short lived and Izuku's team began their final onslaught, springing forth in a flurry. Dark Shadow flew at them, while Izuku's arm began to light up like is usually did when he was about to use his quirk. Suzuka froze, bracing herself for impact but Todoroki was the first to act. For the first time since she'd known him, Todoroki lit up his left arm. The sudden heat left Suzuka speechless and as Todoroki went to block Izuku's attack, Izuku swiped at his arm, pulling it out of the way, forcing Todoroki into a vulnerable position. Using the confusion, Izuku swiped at Todoroki's neck, grabbing from the multiple headbands there a single band before skidding to a stop behind them. Panicked, Suzuka turned to look at Todoroki who checked the bands before shaking his head. Izuku didn't get it, they still held the ten million point band! Realizing his mistake, Izuku ran again for Suzuka and her team.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted, causing Dark Shadow to rise towards them angrily.

"Midorya!" Todoroki snapped. Suzuka growled putting up yet another shield, possibly her last shield, blocking Dark Shadow off from their group entirely. With a growl, Suzuka sent that shield flying toward Dark Shadow. As Suzuka exploded her shield, Katsuki broke through their wall of ice, flying towards Izuku first, before realizing that it wasn't Izuku who had the ten million points.

"Dammit icy hot!" He shouted, redirecting his flight towards them.

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki shouted, grabbing a bo staff from Yaoyorozu's right thigh. He created with it an icy sword, and Suzuka, panting, drummed up the energy for one last hurrah. She groaned, holding up a final shield wall, protecting them from Katsuki, but not Izuku.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic shouted, bringing all momentum in that square to an end. Katsuki growled hatefully, falling from the sky in a heap as Izuku froze where he stood, his face dropping from determination to shock. Suzuka felt her chest begin to ache as she watched her brother and his team begin to mourn their loss.

"Dammit." Todoroki sighed, dropping down next to Suzuka.

"What?" Suzuka groaned, dropping to the ground where she threw up everything she'd had for breakfast that day. Her head hurt like a truck had run it over and her stomach was doing flips. Yaoyorozu rushed over to Suzuka, placing a hand on her shoulder as Iida too dropped to his knees beside her, checking on his friend.

"Let's a take a look at who our top four teams are!" Present Mic was giddy and the crowd in the stadium howled with excitement. "In first place… Team Todoroki!" He shouted. Suzuka's heart fluttered and she began to cry as she watched the scoreboard flashing a picture of their team name. They'd managed to take the lead with the ten million point headband, keeping it until the end. "In second place… Team Bakugou!" Despite his second place finish, Katsuki was pissed, and he leered over at Suzuka and her teammates. With a frown he stood, watching Suzuka from afar. He wanted to check on her to make sure she was okay, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was too proud for that. "In third place is Tetsutets- wait, WHAT?! ITS TEAM SHINSO! WHEN DID THEY COME BACK FROM THE DEAD?" Suzuka frowned as she watched the jumbotron display Team Shinso for the fans to see. It was Ojiro and Aoyama's team, though Ojiro looked completely confused as he stood behind a smirking Shinso. "And in fourth place… team Midorya!"

No way?! Suzuka was so confused and she grinned from ear to ear as Izuku's eyes began to shine.

"You'll have to forgive me, I couldn't get the ten million point headband, but despite your sister's best efforts, I was able to take the headband from Todoroki's head, where his guard was the weakest." Tokoyami explained, handing over the headband he'd managed to take. It was for six hundred and fifteen points, which brought them into fourth place at the last minute.

"I didn't even realize you'd taken it!" Suzuka called, getting to her feet. She stood shakily, but happy all the same.

"Yes, your last kinetic blast wasn't as strong as it had been before, I was able to take it from his head before being blown back completely." Tokoyami smirked at her. Suzuka smiled, turning to her brother. She was proud of him, they'd managed to stay alive that whole round because of his strategy, even if half of his strategy was wearing her down. She went to congratulate her brother but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned, surprised to find Todoroki staring down at her.

"Oh, Todoroki, congrat-"

"I saw what you did, Midorya." He told her, his eyes narrowed at her. "When you saved Bakugou's life." His words took the breath right out of her sails and she struggled to take another. He narrowed his eyes, looking down his nose at her. "You're letting them keep you weak. The longer you're in their shadows the quicker you'll stifle." He told her as he began to walk away. Suzuka frowned at his back.

"I wasn't going to let him fall to his death, and if that makes me weak then maybe you need to rethink what a hero really is." She told him just as cooly as he'd told her. Todoroki stopped, regarding her over his shoulder for only a moment before walking away again.


End file.
